


| Omegaverse | Klance |

by justfuckintrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Keith, Alpha commands, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Pidge, Bisexual Lance, Bisexual Romelle, Blood, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith, Gay Shiro, Heat Cycles, Heterosexual Hunk, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lemon, M/M, Male Periods, Male menstrual cycle, Menstrual Cycle, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Nesting, Nests, Omega Adam, Omega Lance, Omegaverse, Omegaverse dynamics, Periods, Probable angst, Self-Lubricant, Shrill, Shrilling, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Violence, alpha shiro, alpha voice, alpha/beta/omega, beta hunk, beta pidge, beta romelle, cursing, mention of MPREG, mention of rape/non con, pansexual adam, pansexual allura, self-lubricating, slick, suppression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 60,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfuckintrash/pseuds/justfuckintrash
Summary: Lance has always been looking forward to the day when he turns 16 to be told his second gender. Happy to find out if it's either a beta or alpha (though he really wanted it to be the latter), but once the day comes he's told something he really doesn't want to hear and begins lying about his second gender until he physically can't. He feels like a disappointment to the family, though they are lovely people he just feels anxious whenever the topic is bought up. He also has a supportive group of friends. This group consists of Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Romelle, Shiro, Matt, and of course Keith Kogane. But he doesn't like talking about his feelings for him either.Keith is the exact opposite of Lance. Keith doesn't really care about his second gender and doesn't want it to affect his life so he doesn't let it. He's pretty chill and loves his family including his older adopted brother, who yes is sometimes a little overprotective, but it's nice sometimes. He loves his group of friends, but he's very chill about the situation and doesn't hide anything about himself because honestly who cares what others think? It's his own business. It's just how he was raised.





	1. A / N

Okay, so I know, I know author notes sucks, but it's gotta be done, hun... I don't know why I rhymed that... but good luck reading this I guess...

 **1 -**  
Okay, disclaimer the art shown isn't my own... obviously, I can't draw for shit, so if the artist wants me to take it down I will do so, but I will need proof that it's them first just to make sure. Oh, and go check out the artist if you can find them 'cause their artwork is beautiful, sadly I don't have a link handy, but go support them!. If there even is art in this, I mean it is an a03 story now? So weird? Idk if an A / N is even supposed to be done, but meh.

 **2 -**  
The characters and everything is DreamWorks' okay? I'm not that creative to make something so wonderful and so beautiful like Voltron, so yeah... I'm just putting my own twist on the show basically.

 **3 -**  
This book will include Klance (obviously, Keith x Lance), Adashi/Shadam (Shiro x Adam), Hunay (Hunk x Shay), and Romellura (Romelle x Allura) because I obviously ship them and I honestly don't mind what you ship. I ship this and you ship your thing, it doesn't have to be complicated. Also please leave all ship bashing to yourself because it's so irritating honestly, just let people ship what they want and leave it alone, I don't want wars starting in the comments. I will delete them. I mean it's totally fine to chat about your preferences in the comments but don't be rude about it okay? Thanks.

 **4 -**  
This will be for mature audiences only, so this will include cursing, smut, sexual references, probably darker worse stuff honestly, but I don't wanna spoil the whole book in one author note, but this is the jist of it so yeah, continue with this in mind.

 **5 -**  
This is basically just the story description...

Lance has always been looking forward to the day when he turns 16 to be told his second gender. Happy to find out if it's either a beta or alpha (though he really wanted it to be the latter), but once the day comes he's told something he really doesn't want to hear and begins lying about his second gender until he physically can't. He feels like a disappointment to the family, though they are lovely people he just feels anxious whenever the topic is bought up. He also has a supportive group of friends he refuses to willingly tell. This group consists of Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Romelle, Shiro, Matt, and of course Keith Kogane. But he doesn't like talking about his feelings for him either, because again, he feels very awkward and anxious about the subject.

Keith is the exact opposite of Lance. Keith doesn't really care about his second gender and doesn't want it to affect his life so he doesn't let it. He's pretty chill and loves his family including his older adopted brother, who yes is sometimes a little overprotective, but it's nice sometimes. He loves his group of friends, but he's very chill about the situation and doesn't hide anything about himself because honestly who cares what others think? It's his own business. It's just how he was raised. Keith has a crush on his close friend Lance, but of course, no one really asks about it so no one really has the knowledge that he does really like the boy, but if someone were to ask he would tell the truth regardless of the awkwardness it would cause.

Anyway, that's the jist of this cliche story, I hope you enjoy it? 

**6 -**  
This will be really cliche... like really really cliche, so don't roast me too badly in the comments okay? I've got anxiety... leave the tol bean alone...

 **7 -**  
oH and just a reminder or warning? I guess. This story includes the following...

 **Warnings -**  
\- Gay (I mean why are you here if you didn't know?)  
\- Slow progression  
\- Anxiety (kinda?)  
\- Sexual references  
\- Fluff  
\- Lemon  
\- Eventual smut  
\- Underaged sex  
\- Homophobic slurs (maybe?)  
\- Sexism (I think?)  
\- Judgment (Is this even warning worthy?)  
\- Rape - mentioned, not in graphic detail  
\- Sexual harrasment  
\- Physical violence  
\- Underage drug use  
\- Underage smoking  
\- James Griffin and Lotor Whateverhislastnameis (yes there is a warning for them because I don't personally like 'em... but I won't make them the bad guys 'cause that's stupid, they might grow on me so... for now they are considered warning worthy)

 **8 -**  
Here is an explanation for what the omegaverse is about if you don't understand what it is: **https://www.deviantart.com/puppylover857/journal/Omegaverse-Explanation-and-Guide-441250200**

These are just the basics though I'll add my own twist and stuff of course, but this is a short explanation that most students in this book will be told at the appropriate age. But I won't tell you guys about the twists 'cause it'll be fun to find out during the story xDD. Just know there's other stuff I'll add other than this. Also beta's and omega's can get together in this story so yeet.

 **9 -**  
I don't mind if it's not canon okay? (though I would love if it was) I will still love the show and writers, I mean none of the fandom would even exist without the original animation and stuff, but still... let a girl have hope before Allurance crushes me to dust ;-; (I'm just going to hang onto the feeling that the cast and writers are throwing us off the track, cause what else do I have to latch onto?)

So now I'll leave you with this quote by Lance himself (remember Lance is referring to Keith at this moment)

"... he's like... the future." **\- Lance 2018**

I REST MY CASE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay, now that I've talked about myself in the third person and basically convinced myself that Klance still maybe could be canon I think it's time to leave... I hope you enjoy this piece of trash fanfic and peace out!**
> 
> **Cheers!**
> 
> **Bai, bai ^-^**
> 
> **Lubs ❤**
> 
> **_-justfuckintrash_ **


	2. Character profiles

Okay, so let's get down to business(to defeat the hunsss HAH!- oof fuck sorry...). So, first of all, I've kind of given up deciding who is top and bottom anymore, so I kind of just don't care anymore so I just asked my friends what they think (no help there tbh), but a couple thought Lance was bottom, though it was close. I have like 4 friends, one of them was as confused as I am about it (*cough* I'm talking to u Sucke (omc I'm just kidding don't @ me... (please don't read this, I'll die of embarrassment...))) but two voted for Keith top and one for Lance, so yup... my story revolves around other people's thoughts Jesus help me xDD...

Anyway, character profiles...

**-**

**_McClain family:_ **

**Name -** Lance Charles McClain  
**Age -** 16  
**Sexuality -** Bisexual  
**1st gender -** Male  
**2nd gender -** Omega  
**Family -** Veronica McClain (sister), Luis McClain (brother), Marco McClain (brother), Garret McClain (father), Karen McClain (mother), Breana Sanchez (Aunt(on mother's side)), Molly Sanchez (grandmother), Joejoe Sanchez (grandpa).

**Name -** Veronica McClain  
**Age -** 17  
**Sexuality -** Heterosexual (?)  
**1st gender -** Female  
**2nd gender -** Alpha  
**Family -** Lance Charles McClain (brother), Luis McClain (brother), Marco McClain (brother), Garret McClain (father), Karen McClain (mother), Breana Sanchez (Aunt(on mother's side)), Molly Sanchez (grandmother), Joejoe Sanchez (grandpa).

**Name -** Luis McClain  
**Age -** 18  
**Sexuality -** Heterosexual  
**1st gender -** Male  
**2nd gender -** Beta  
**Family -** Lance Charles McClain (brother), Veronica McClain (sister), Marco McClain (brother), Garret McClain (father), Karen McClain (mother), Breana Sanchez (Aunt(on mother's side)), Molly Sanchez (grandmother), Joejoe Sanchez (grandpa).

**Name -** Marco McClain  
**Age -** 17  
**Sexuality -** Heterosexual  
**1st gender -** Male  
**2nd gender -** Alpha  
**Family -** Lance Charles McClain (brother), Luis McClain (brother), Veronica McClain (sister), Garret McClain (father), Karen McClain (mother), Breana Sanchez (Aunt(on mother's side)), Molly Sanchez (grandmother), Joejoe Sanchez (grandpa).

**Name -** Garret McClain  
**Age -** 46  
**Sexuality -** Heterosexual  
**1st gender -** Male  
**2nd gender -** Alpha  
**Family -** Lance Charles McClain (son), Luis McClain (son), Veronica McClain (daughter), Marco McClain (son), Karen McClain (wife), Breana Sanchez (sister in law), Molly Sanchez (mother in law), Joejoe Sanchez (father in law).

**Name -** Karen McClain  
**Age -** 42  
**Sexuality -** Heterosexual  
**1st gender -** Female  
**2nd gender -** Beta  
**Family -** Lance Charles McClain (son), Luis McClain (son), Veronica McClain (daughter), Marco McClain (son), Garret McClain (husband), Breana Sanchez (sister), Molly Sanchez (mother), Joejoe Sanchez (father).

**Name -** Breana Sanchez  
**Age -** 39  
**Sexuality -** Heterosexual  
**1st gender -** Female  
**2nd gender -** Beta  
**Family -** Lance Charles McClain (nephew), Luis McClain (nephew), Veronica McClain (niece), Marco McClain (nephew), Garret McClain (brother in law), Karen McClain (sister), Molly Sanchez (mother), Joejoe Sanchez (father).

**Name -** Molly Sanchez  
**Age -** 67  
**Sexuality -** Heterosexual  
**1st gender -** Female  
**2nd gender -** Alpha  
**Family -** Lance Charles McClain (grandson), Luis McClain (grandson), Veronica McClain (granddaughter), Marco McClain (grandson), Garret McClain (son in law), Karen McClain (daughter), Breana Sanchez (daughter), Joejoe Sanchez (husband).

**Name -** Joejoe Sanchez  
**Age -** 69  
**Sexuality -** Heterosexual  
**1st gender -** Male  
**2nd gender -** Beta  
**Family -** Lance Charles McClain (grandson), Luis McClain (grandson), Veronica McClain (granddaughter), Marco McClain (grandson), Garret McClain (son in law), Karen McClain (daughter), Breana Sanchez (daughter), Molly Sanchez (wife).

**-**

**_Kogane Family:_ **

**Name -** Keith Akira Kogane  
**Age -** 16  
**Sexuality -** Homosexual  
**1st gender -** Male  
**2nd gender -** Alpha  
**Family -** Takashi Shirogane (adopted brother), Krolia Kogane (mother), Texas Yeehaw Kogane (father).

**Name -** Shiro/Takashi Shirogane  
**Age -** 18  
**Sexuality -** Homosexual  
**1st gender -** Male  
**2nd gender -** Alpha  
**Family -** Keith Akira Kogane (adoptive brother), Krolia Kogane (adoptive mother), Texas Yeehaw Kogane (adoptive father).

**Name -** Krolia Kogane  
**Age -** 33  
**Sexuality -** Pansexual  
**1st gender -** Female  
**2nd gender -** Alpha  
**Family -** Keith Akira Kogane (son), Shiro/Takashi Shirogane (adoptive son), Texas Yeehaw Kogane (husband).

**Name -** Texas Yeehaw Kogane  
**Age -** 32  
**Sexuality -** Heterosexual  
**1st gender -** Male  
**2nd gender -** Omega  
**Family -** Keith Akira Kogane (son), Shiro/Takashi Shirogane (adoptive son), Krolia Kogane (wife).

**-**

**_Holt family:_ **

**Name -** Katie/Pidge Holt  
**Age -** 16  
**Sexuality -** Asexual  
**1st gender -** Female  
**2nd gender -** Beta  
**Family -** Matthew Holt (brother), Colleen Holt (mother), Samuel Holt (father).

**Name -** Matthew Holt  
**Age -** 18  
**Sexuality -** Heterosexual  
**1st gender -** Male  
**2nd gender -** Beta  
**Family -** Pidge/Katie Holt (sister), Colleen Holt (mother), Samuel Holt (father).

**Name -** Colleen Holt  
**Age -** 32  
**Sexuality -** Heterosexual  
**1st gender -** Female  
**2nd gender -** Beta  
**Family -** Matthew Holt (son), Pidge/Katie Holt (daughter), Samuel Holt (husband).

**Name -** Samuel Holt  
**Age -** 37  
**Sexuality -** Heterosexual  
**1st gender -** Male  
**2nd gender -** Beta  
**Family -** Pidge/Katie Holt (daughter), Colleen Holt (wife), Matthew Holt (son).

**-**

**_Garret family:_ **

**Name -** Hunk Garret  
**Age -** 16  
**Sexuality -** Heterosexual  
**1st gender -** Male  
**2nd gender -** Beta  
**Family -** Talia Garret (mother), Fetu Garret (father), Natia Garret (sister), Mikey Garret (brother in law), Nayla Garret (niece), Leo Garret (nephew).

**Name -** Natia Garret  
**Age -** 23  
**Sexuality -** Heterosexual  
**1st gender -** Female  
**2nd gender -** Alpha  
**Family -** Talia Garret (mother), Fetu Garret (father), Hunk Garret (brother), Mikey Garret (fiance), Nayla Garret (daughter), Leo Garret (son).

**Name -** Mikey Garret  
**Age -** 26  
**Sexuality -** Bisexual  
**1st gender -** Male  
**2nd gender -** Beta  
**Family -** Talia Garret (mother in law), Fetu Garret (father in law), Hunk Garret (brother in law), Natia Garret (fiance), Nayla Garret (daughter), Leo Garret (son).

**Name -** Fetu Garret  
**Age -** 57  
**Sexuality -** Heterosexual  
**1st gender -** Male  
**2nd gender -** Beta  
**Family -** Mikey Garret (son in law), Talia Garret (wife), Hunk Garret (son), Natia Garret (daughter), Nayla Garret (granddaughter), Leo Garret (grandson).

**Name -** Talia Garret  
**Age -** 54  
**Sexuality -** Heterosexual  
**1st gender -** Female  
**2nd gender -** Alpha  
**Family -** Mikey Garret (son in law), Fetu Garret (husband), Hunk Garret (son), Natia Garret (daughter), Nayla Garret (granddaughter), Leo Garret (grandson).

**Name -** Nayla Garret  
**Age** \- 5  
**Sexuality -** ?  
**1st gender -** Female  
**2nd gender -** ?  
**Family -** Mikey Garret (father), Fetu Garret (grandpa), Hunk Garret (uncle), Natia Garret (mother), Talia Garret (grandmother), Leo Garret (brother).

**Name -** Leo Garret  
**Age -** 7  
**Sexuality -** ?  
**1st gender -** Male  
**2nd gender -** ?  
**Family -** Mikey Garret (father), Fetu Garret (grandpa), Hunk Garret (uncle), Natia Garret (mother), Talia Garret (grandmother), Nayla Garret (sister).

**-**

**_Albright family:_ **

**Name -** Allura Albright  
**Age -** 17  
**Sexuality -** Pansexual  
**1st gender -** Female  
**2nd gender -** Omega  
**Family -** Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe (uncle/godfather), Alfor Albright (father), Ellie Albright (mother).

**Name -** Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe  
**Age -** 30  
**Sexuality -** Pansexual  
**1st gender -** Male  
**2nd gender -** Beta  
**Family -** Allura Albright (niece/goddaughter), Alfor Albright (close friend), Ellie Albright (close friend).

**Name -** Alfor Albright  
**Age -** 46  
**Sexuality -** Heterosexual  
**1st gender -** Male  
**2nd gender -** Beta  
**Family -** Allura Albright (daughter), Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe (close friend), Ellie Albright (wife).

**Name -** Ellie Albright  
**Age** \- 43  
**Sexuality -** Heterosexual  
**1st gender -** Female  
**2nd gender -** Alpha  
**Family -** Allura Albright (daughter), Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe (close friend), Alfor Albright (husband).

**-**

**_Other misc characters:_ **

**Name -** Adam Williams  
**Age -** 17  
**Sexuality -** Pansexual  
**1st gender -** Male  
**2nd gender -** Omega  
**Family -** John Williams (father).

**Name -** Romelle Romba  
**Age -** 17  
**Sexuality -** Bisexual  
**1st gender -** Female  
**2nd gender -** Beta  
**Family -** Bandor Romba (brother), Charlotte Romba (mother), Omaen Romba (father).

**Name -** Shay Balmera  
**Age -** 16  
**Sexuality -** Heterosexual  
**1st gender -** Female  
**2nd gender -** Beta  
**Family -** Rax Balmera (brother), Rama Balmera (mother), Stan Balmera (father), Kareki Balmera (grandmother).

**Name -** Lotor Galraya  
**Age -** 17  
**Sexuality -** Heterosexual  
**1st gender -** Male  
**2nd gender -** Alpha  
**Family -** Zarkon Galraya (father), Honerva Galraya (mother).

**Name -** James Griffin  
**Age -** 16  
**Sexuality -** Bisexual  
**1st gender -** Male  
**2nd gender -** Omega  
**Family -** Kyle Griffin (father), Luke Griffin (father), Camy Griffin (sister).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Anyway, that's it... these are all of the character profiles I thought of, not all of the last names are accurate, but I needed last names so eh... also the sexualities are all fanon and/or my own opinion (except for Shiro) I just went with what I thought would go with that character so yup! Oh and the ages aren't permanent throughout the book, they will grow up so yeet, plus I have no idea about most of their family's so I'm gonna make up names and ages mkay? Sorry for mistakes, just deal with it xDD... don't kill me! Also, I will probably just add more people as we continue with the story lma0 xDD Hope you enjoy the book?... Anyway, peace out!**
> 
> **Cheers!**
> 
> **Bai, bai ^-^**
> 
> **Lubs ❤**
> 
> **_-justfuckintrash_ **


	3. What?!

**_Lance's POV(15) -_ **

"Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys my birthday is _tomorrow_ " I jump up and down at the cafeteria table.

"Oh my gosh! You're right! I'm so excited for you! What do you reckon you're gonna be?" Hunk begins getting hyped up with me.

"I dunno! I'm so excited! I'm hoping to be an alpha rather than a beta though!" I giggle and Hunk chuckles along with me.

"Yes dude, oh my god that would be awesome! Then we would have 3 alphas _and_ an omega" Pidge butts in.

"Do you know how rare an omega is here in this crappy town? _And_ 3 alphas? This group is very interesting" Pidge comments to herself.

"Oh my god, Pidge stop. You're making Allura feel awkward" I tease and Allura just shrugs.

"It is pretty nice to feel _'rare'_ " she chuckles all cutesy like.

"Hey, Allura, when I'm an alpha wanna piece of this?" I wink and flex my non-existent muscles in her direction, but she just rolls her eyes in response.

"No Lance. No" She tries to say with a straight face but we all burst out laughing in the end.

"You might not even be an alpha! You're gonna jinx it!" Hunk shushes me and I roll my eyes, eventually my eyes find something much more interesting... a dirty blonde haired dude who is totally eyeing up Shiro... wait is that _Adam_?

"Psst Shiro!" I whisper or yell, or both?

"What? Why are we whispering?" He asks and chuckles.

" _'Cause_ Adam, another omega in the school is totally checking you out" I slyly gesture in Adam's direction and his face immediately flushes.

"I know, I know! Stop being so obvious about it" His voice shakes a bit and I smirk. I was about to call the dude over but was immediately cut off by a gloved hand.

"Don't even try." Keith sighs and tries to hide a smile.

Oh god, I love his smile, okay, okay shut up Lance.

I kind of began having these thoughts about Keith a couple years ago and I've given up on trying to shush the voices, so I'll just ignore them for now. He _is_ attractive though...

I instantly reacted and licked the clothed palm of his hand up to his fingers to gross him out and it worked way too well.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Lance why!" He gasps and wipes his hand down his shirt, trying to get rid of the saliva present on his hand and glove.

"Because I'm fucking cupid and this is totally going to work" I grin and begin to yell at Adam again, but once again a different hand interrupts me.

"Not you too Shiro" My voice is muffled through his prosthetic hand.

Damn... my licking technique won't work this time.

"This is disgusting, I'm going to have to actually _wash_ my glove tonight" Keith whines in the background.

"Oh wow _washing_ your clothes for once how terrible" I huff through Shiro's hand thing.

"Hey! I'm way more hygienically decent than you! Have you guys seen his room? It's messier than-" Now I have my hand over his mouth... does that make it... hand-ception? Nope. Not gonna say that out loud.

Then he tried the licking hand technique and I just chuckled as Shiro removed his 'hand' away from my mouth and began chatting with Matt about random shit.

"It doesn't work on me. Idiot. I have thousands of cousins and siblings who do it all the time, so hah" I explain and keep my hand over Keith's mouth as he pouts, taking his glove off in the process...

He's got nice hands...

Like _really_ nice hands.

Ugh.

"Anyway, Shiro. Why aren't we taking Adam out on a date? He's super cute _and_ an omega. That's a bonus" I said curiously.

"Oh my god Lance that was super gay" Pidge teases.

"No, it wasn't! I can say another guy is cute without it being gay, right?!" I defend myself while waiting for Hunk to defend me, but the support never came through and I just gasp dramatically.

"Betrayal! No, but I am super straight okay!- Seriously stop giggling Pidge!" I huff and cross my arms over my chest meaning I took my hand away from Keith's mouth.

"I agree with Lance. You can compliment other guys without it being gay" Keith suddenly defends me.

"Yeah! See. The gay guy agrees with me" I nod and everyone just rolls their eyes.

Allura and Romelle have their girly conversations, Pidge and Matt are geeking out in the corner and Shiro, Keith, Hunk and I are still arguing about Adam.

"No, but seriously Shiro what's up?" I suddenly get excited about his love life.

"I-I dunno... I don't want to embarrass myself. No one really wants that" Shiro starts getting nervous.

"Oh my god Shiro! We get nowhere being shy, c'mon go ask him out" I say beginning to pull him to his feet.

"Lance! Cut it out man, let him do it by himself!" Hunk gets all anxious about the situation.

"Hunk we don't have time for your second-hand anxiety! Up and at 'em Shirogane!" I bring out the last name and drag him over to Adam and just stand awkwardly in front of him and his friends.

"Hey! Hi there. This is my friend Shiro. He totally thinks your cute" I blurt out and Adam is as red as Shiro is right now.

"Look at dem muscles! C'mon give him a chance!-" I begin advertising my friend as one does, squeezing his biceps before being rudely cut off.

"I'm so done with you right now," Keith grumbles and grabs my arm, dragging me away to leave Shiro to fend for himself.

"What? Leave me alone! Look! At least they're talking over there! Check out Adam's body posture. He's into it" I smile to myself as Keith sits me back down in my chair.

"Lance! You cannot just drag people off like this! It's embarrassing" Allura scolds.

"Allura. Honey. If you loners didn't have me in your lives, Hunk wouldn't be dating Shay, Shiro wouldn't be getting some ass right now, you wouldn't have dated Lotor and now find out that you like Romelle, Matt would still be dating Maya right now, and Pidge wouldn't have discovered she's ace! I'm a fucking blessing in disguise!" I huff and they for once couldn't argue.

"See. Look at that. I've helped everyone" I smirk, acting all high and mighty.

"Except Keith" Pidge mentions.

"Yeah well Keith is Keith and I'm sure I'm the reason he's super gay amirite?" I wink jokingly and he just shrugs and nods- that caught me off guard.

"Wa- what. Wait, what?" I was suddenly got really awkward.

"What?" Keith asks still whining over his glove.

"Nothing..." I cough awkwardly.

"Nu-uh! What? I'm so confused!" Hunk huffs and Pidge, Matt, Allura, and Romelle agree with him, nodding along with his words.

"About what?" Keith asks nonchalantly.

"Why did you just agree with Lance?!" Pidge asks, waiting for answers.

"'Cause it's true?" He asks more than states.

I'm just kind of sitting here being all awkward. Oh god, why did I bring this up?

"What!? Seriously?! Lance? Of all people?" Allura asks. Ouch. That hurt. What a low blow...

"Yeah? I dunno? He's attractive and cute. Plus his personality is adorable" Keith says and I immediately stand up out of embarrassment, probably knocking over my water bottle.

"OKAY. WELL, I'M OFF TO CHECK ON SHIRO PEACE OUT!" I suddenly _run_. Literally. I _run_ over to Shiro who is now all of a sudden in a flirty position, leaning over Adam in a _very_ suggestive manner.

"Hey, h-how's things" I stutter and Shiro shoots me a questioning look before shrugging.

Then he just continues to flirt and I just stand there awkwardly. God, I really don't want to go back over to _that_ table!

Fuckfuckfuckfuck. How am I supposed to react to this?! He basically just confirmed having a crush on _me_! ME OF ALL PEOPLE, WHY ME!? I'M NOT EVEN THAT ATTRACTIVE. OH FUCK HE CALLED ME CUTE AH! SHIT. WHAT- HOW?! Oh god do I like it? That's the scariest thing ever! I might like it. Oh shit, no!...

No!

I'm straight... I am? I don't know what I am, okay?! My whole family's straight so I have to be straight too right?! I just assumed I'd be straight too? Is that how this works? Holy shit am I overreacting! If I was straight I wouldn't be overreacting right? RIGHT?!

Me estoy muriendo, oh mierda, pero él está caliente. Oh mierda, ¡acabo de admitir eso! ¡Pero es verdad! ¡Él es! Él es totalmente caliente. **[** _I'm dying, oh shit, but he's hot. Oh shit, I just admitted that! But it is true! He is! He is totally hot._ **]**

Oh, joder! **[** _Oh, fuck!_ **]**

¡Salmonete estúpido! **[** _Stupid mullet!_ **]**

Estúpidos ojos bonita violetas! **[** _Stupid pretty violet eyes!_ **]**

Estúpido Keith! **[** _Stupid Keith!_ **]**

¡Estúpido caliente Keith!... **[** _Stupid hot Keith!..._ **]**

Pero, ¿cómo respondería mi familia? ¡Oh Dios, no quiero ver la mirada en los ojos de mis padres si lo admitiera! ¿Qué pasa si me odian? ¿Qué pasa si están decepcionados? ¿Puede un alfa estar con otro alfa? ¡¿Tal vez?! ¿¡Probablemente!? Oh, mierda! ¿Por qué ahora en una tarde de viernes al azar en la maldita cafetería? **[** _But how would my family respond? Oh God, I do not want to see the look in my parents' eyes if I admitted it! What if they hate me? What happens if they are disappointed? Can an alpha be with another alpha? Maybe?! Probably!? Oh shit! Why now on a random Friday afternoon in the damn cafeteria?_ **]**

¡MIERDA! **[** _SHIT!_ ]

Él tiene que estar jugando conmigo ... ¿verdad? Oh mierda, eso sería raro el solo estuviera bromeando! ¡Literalmente me convertí en un tomate y corrí! **[** _He has to be playing with me ... right? Oh shit, that would be weird if he was just kidding! I literally turned into a tomato and ran!_ **]**

Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda , oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, oh- **[** _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit Oh, shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh-_ **]**

"Lance? Hello?" Shiro me sacude de mi crisis mental española. **[** _Shiro shakes me from my Spanish mental crisis._ **]**

"H-huh?" Me susurro a mí mismo. **[** _I whisper to myself._ **]**

"I got the date! Thank you so much!" Él sonríe y me abraza brevemente antes de que suene la campana de la escuela en mis oídos. **[** _He smiles and hugs me briefly before the school bell rings in my ears._ **]**

Miedra, te juro que me voy a desmaya **[** _Shit, I swear I'm going to faint_ **]**

"Y-yeah no problem... w-where are we going?" Pregunto mientras me arrastra a alguna parte. Realmente estoy luchando tratando de traducir mis pensamientos en español en palabras en inglés... **[** _I ask as he drags me somewhere. I'm really struggling trying to translate my thoughts in Spanish into English words..._ **]**

"Uhm, social studies? It's our last period" Shiro dice y me arrastra a la clase. **[** _Shiro says and drags me to class._ **]**

"You alright buddy? You seem a little dazed"

"I-I uh... uhm-" Realmente podría preguntarle a Shiro si Keith estaba hablando en serio... él es su hermano adoptivo... **[** _I could really ask Shiro if Keith was serious... he is his adopted brother..._ **]**

"So... K-Keith?" I randomly blurt out.

"Keith?" Shiro asks curiously.

"He said something about... maybe... liking me?" I say, god that was so awkward fuck! At least I got out a full English sentence without stuttering.

"Didn't you know that?" Shiro asks, genuinely confused by my shock.

"UHM. NO?!" I randomly shout, my face getting even redder.

"Oh my god, that's rich" Shiro chuckles.

"You know this is karma for throwing everyone into uncomfortable situations" Shiro laughs.

"What?! KEITH'S FEELINGS ARE NOT KARMA! THEY'RE REAL?! WHAT?!" I begin to get defensive over nothing, I'm in emotional shock okay?! I don't know what's happening.

"Jesus Lance for someone who's so flirty all the time, you sure are oblivious" Shiro rolls his eyes.

"I just throw things at people! I don't expect them to recuperate my feelings! Shit, Shiro! How the fuck am I supposed to respond to that?!" I panic.

"Well first off don't break down. That's not going to help anyone" Shiro sighs and pats my shoulder as we sit down in class, completely ignoring the lecture.

"But Shiro! What the fuck! How-"

"Lance! Oh my god calm down. First questions first. Do you like him back?" Shiro tries to calm me down.

"What? No! How?! I'm straight!" I immediately respond and he raises his eyebrows questioningly.

"No offense Lance. But you wouldn't be freaking out if you didn't care about him" Shiro says.

"What?! I do! I like him as a _friend_! Wha- who?! You're confusing me!" I whine and bury my face in his chest out of pure embarrassment. He really is the father if the group.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. It's okay. You don't have to have all the answers today. He'll wait if he has too, and even if you don't like him back he'll be okay. He's been waiting for 5 to 4 years anyway." he suddenly drops another bomb onto me.

"WHAT?!" I scream and the whole class has their eyes on me.

"Oh shit, SORRY!" I call out the last part.

"Continue with the lesson Mrs. Auck" I smile and she just grumbles and continues to teach. She gave up on me a couple weeks into the school semester.

"Shiro! You can't be serious! Since he was 11?! Seriously?" I whisper and he shrugs.

"I think it was 10? But he was still figuring things out- how did you not notice? He's all over you" He chuckles and I swear I'm going to bash my brains in.

"No, no, no! Oh god. Everything is going to be so awkward now! Can alpha's even be with alpha's?!" I blurt out and he just smiles smugly.

"Probably" He shrugs.

"It's interesting that you're considering the idea of it though" He comments.

"What!? No, I'm not! I'm just curious as to how alpha on alpha relationships works! That's all" I flush red. Fuck, caught red-handed.

"Besides you never know, being an alpha isn't set in stone you know" Shiro adds to the conversation.

"Of course I know that! I'm just freaking out." I murmur and stare down at my hands, he just glances at me and sighs seriously. That's never good. He pats my shoulder supportively.

"Seriously though. Don't be awkward about it okay? It'll hurt his feelings more. If it's really that big of a deal that it can be awkward, then just talk. Sure it'll be weird at first, but at least your not hurting him every time you interact" He suddenly becomes a fucking parent.

"O-okay?" I whimper. Oh, fuck my life!

Now, Dad Shiro is gonna be onto me if I hurt his son's feelings! Wait Shiro is my dad too! He can't choose favorites! Godammit!... I love my parents' reactions when I call Shiro 'Dad' even though he's basically my brother... their faces are priceless- OFF TOPIC!

How am I supposed to bring this up in a conversation!? This is gonna be so weird! Why did he have to like an idiot like me?!...

I mean look at me! I'm gross, I'm fucking hideous when I don't try to look presentable! I'm an asshole who randomly flirts with cute girls and I have no desirable physical or mental traits! There is no logical reason as to why _Keith_ of all people would actually like _me_!

. . .

Okay, okay, I've come to a decision.

If it's confirmed that my second gender is an alpha then... I'll shut it down...

But! But! If it's a beta I'll totally take that mullet on the ride of his life. Oh shit, I see it now. This is going to be so cute! Fuckkkk!

Why do I want to be a beta right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey guys... okay, so this chapter was unusually long, but I wanted this book to start off with a kick! (eheh get it? kick? no...okay I'll leave... (Klance is canon king)). We get a low-key confession out of Keith and a freak out from lance, plus he's totally in denial in this book. I mean I love you honey, but c'mon you're tricking no one xDD. Anyway, this was 2000 words-ish? They are usually 1000 words unless I get carried away so sorry, not sorry? Anyway, continue! I'm just winging it at 3:30 am tbh, so help. Also, I think this book will be mostly in Lance's POV? But I'm not sure? It'll vary. I'll try to keep it at one point of view per chapter, plus all the Spanish translations are from google translate so don't roast me too bad in the comments! Sorry!... anyway! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And Peace out!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Cheers!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Bai, bai ^-^**
> 
>  
> 
> **Lubs ❤**
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> _-justfuckintrash_  
> 


	4. Fuck...

**_Lance's POV(16) -_ **

"Lance, honey rise y, brillar! Mi niño perfecto **[** _Lance, honey rise, and shine! My perfect boy_ **]** " A soothing voice calls as the sun hits my face while they open my curtains.

"Cinco minutos más Muma **[** _Five more minutes Muma_ **]** " I whine into my pillow.

"Pero Lance adivine qué día es, **[** _But Lance guess what day it is,_ **]** " A completely different manly-er voice asks.

"No sé ... ¿Sábado? **[** _I do not know ... Saturday?_ **]** " I mumble.

"No, you idiot! It's your birthday!" My sister's voice appears out of nowhere before she jumps onto my bed and on top of me.

"Ah! Shit! Ronnie, that hurts!" I mumble, not really processing the words said.

I had a bad dream... well not a _bad_ dream! It was so good that it was bad!... it was about Keith. Ugh. Why did he have to confess right before my birthday?...

Birthday...

Birthday!

"IT'S MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY?!" I scream and fling up, basically head-butting Veronica.

"Oi! ¡Tu lenguaje! **[** _Oi! Your language!_ **]** " Mum scolds me, there were four of us on my bed once Luis joined and pats my shoulder. Since when did all my other siblings get here?

"Yes, you idiot!" Marco pops out of nowhere and wraps his arms around my neck, hugging me.

"Muma! Lance hit my head" V whines, rubbing her forehead.

"It's his birthday baby girl he can do what he wants," Dad says sitting on mums left side on the bed.

"No! Don't listen to your father! You can't just hit your sister! Apologize Lance" Mum cuts dad off and hits him softly.

"Ughhhh, but mummmmma! She jumped on me first!" I huff. Honestly, I just don't want to give in and apologize to her of all people. Stupid sister... I love her though, but damn she can be annoying.

"Yeah she did assault him first" Luis backed me up.

"Doesn't mean he has to do the same" Marco sides with her.

"You damn alphas ganging up on us" I huff and collapse back into my bed.

"Pfft don't get all defensive about it now. You might be an alpha. In that case you're a damn hypocrite" Veronica chuckles.

"Oh crap! Yeah, that's right! Are we going to get me tested today?" I start getting excited, Veronica grabs my hands in hers and jumps up and down with me.

"Si, si, si! **[** _Yes, yes, yes!_ **]** We're leaving in half an hour to the second gender medical center! I'm so excited for you dude!" Luis smiles.

"Mismo, mismo, mismo! **[** _Same, same, same!_ **]** " Ronnie chuckles and we all hug.

"Okay! Out! Out all of you, I need to get dressed!" I say and start shoving everyone out.

"Oh, are abuela **[** _grandma_ **]** and abuelo **[** _grandpa_ **]** coming today?" I ask, hoping that they will be there to support me today. Hopefully, they aren't too sick.

"Of course honey they wouldn't miss it for the world" Muma comforts me and I smile sheepishly.

"Yay! Okay, thank you! I'll be out in a second" I say and everyone heads out.

"Surrrrrrre... it'll take you 20 minutes, minimum" Ronnie rolls her eyes.

"Shuddup" I huff and lock my door behind my family.

I immediately run over to my bed and start making it, all neat and tidy before throwing my laundry in the basket, I don't know why, but I'm in the mood to clean my shit up. I think it's just the extra excitement because I'm finally going to find out my second gender! Oh god... and this is going to decide whether or not I give Keith a chance. Oh god, I'm blushing. Deten, deten, deten! **[** _Stop, stop, stop!_ **]**

But I did have an amazing sleep if you'd believe it or not especially considering I dreamed about Keith... I was just laying in his arms, staring up at his peaceful sleeping face... god. Oh Jesus why am I dreaming about him now?! Godammit! This is ridiculous...

I threw a tight blue long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, my signature green jacket, socks and some black converses onto my bed. I walked into my bathroom with a towel and some face mask stuff. I'm going to look my best today. I am so ready for this shit! I've been waiting for years! Besides, I'm the last one in my family and friend group who's going to get their second gender revealed.

After rinsing off in the shower and washing my hair, I literally leaped out of the shower and dried myself off before wrapping my towel around my waist and putting my face ointment on and a face mask. I walked into my room deciding if I wanted to go with the outfit I previously chose and just nodded, maybe I'll fold the sleeves up a bit, and the jean cuffs... hmm...

"¡Lance! ¡Darse prisa! ¡Tenemos 10 minutos hasta que tengamos que irnos! **[** _Lance! Hurry up! We have 10 minutes until we have to leave!_ **]** " Marco knocks on my door aggressively.

"Yeah, yeah! Gimme a few." I huff and run into the bathroom, washing off my mask and dabbing my face carefully with a rag.

I skipped to my clothes, threw them on, tucking my shirt in my jeans and rolling up my sleeves and the jean cuffs.

I shoved some random stuff under my bed to make it a tad cleaner and opened the door.

"Okay, guys! I'm ready!" I scream as I make my way down the stairs to see everyone chilling in the lounge, either on their phones or chatting.

"Lance, mi hijo. Te ves muy guapo **[** _Lance, my son. You look very handsome_ **]** " My father smiles and kisses my forehead. 

"Gracias papá" **[** _Thank you papa_ **]** I smile and hug him before turning to my grandparents. 

"Abuela! **[** _Grandma!_ **]** abuelo! **[** _grandpa!_ **]** Thank you for coming" I say and kiss both their cheeks. 

"Cualquier cosa para mi nieto **[** _Anything for my grandson_ **]** " Grandma smiles sweetly and grandpa nods. 

"Es nuestro placer bebé niño **[** _It is our pleasure baby boy_ **]** " grandpa grumbles. 

Okay, children! In the family van! I'll be driving that while your father takes the normal car and your grandparents." Muma states. 

"Lance, you want the front seat?" Muma asks. 

"Hell yeah!" I chuckle and run as fast as I can to the blue van, jumping into the front door and slamming it shut. Everyone else took a while to get in. 

"Muma, can we get fried chicken for dinner tonight?" I ask and she nods happily. 

"Of course my son, is that what you and your friends have decided?" she asks as we start driving toward the medical center. 

"What?" I ask blankly. 

"Remember you wanted a party for your second gender? It's all arranged. They all get here at 6" Muma reminds me and I smile happily. 

"Oh right! But yeah still fried chicken though!" I laugh as we pull up to the hospital. 

Oh, wait!... Keith will be there tonight! Oh my god, I'm sweating I need another shower before he gets here! 

"You ready Lance?" Luis pats my shoulder. 

"Definitely" I smile and we all make our way into the hospital... I usually don't like the hospital because I mean... everyone's sick and might die... it just gives me bad vibes. 

"Okay, wait here for a second while I sign Lance in" Muma orders and we all nod. 

"You ready bro?" Veronica smiles and repeats Luis' question. 

"Yes! I'm so pumped." I reply regardless of the repetitive question. 

"I'm so excited for you. Who wants to bet he's an alpha?" Marco asks. 

"Me!" I raise my hand as papa and my grandparents enter the waiting room. 

"Nah I reckon beta," Luis says along with Veronica. 

"Betrayal!" I huff and fold my arms. 

"Hey! Being an alpha isn't that great, you get so distracted by omega's it's not even funny" Veronica says, but I just roll my eyes. 

"Well, I know that. But alpha's are better. No offense to any omega's but they're just kinda... you know." I gesture to them being a little weaker than the rest of the genders... I'm not trying to be sexist! It's just in their anatomy! 

"And beta's are common" I shrug. 

"Wow. Dude, you can't just say that!" Luis scolds me and I shrug. 

"Well sorry, but it's true!" I huff. 

"Yeah, but you can't say that out loud! Omega's are amazing okay?" Marco agrees with Luis. 

"Yeah, yeah." I shrug nonchalantly. 

"Lance McClain?" A voice rings throughout the waiting room. 

I suddenly get butterflies in my stomach. 

"You got this brother!" my siblings smile as my mum grabs my arm and walks me over to the doctor's room. 

"We love you no matter what" She smiles. 

"Wait you aren't coming in?" I ask and she shakes her head. 

"Remember the privacy conditions?" She asks and I sigh again. 

"Can't I just tell them I want you in there with me?" I whine... I'm getting all nervous all of a sudden... 

"No honey... don't worry it takes less than 10 minutes," She says and I nod, beginning to walk slowly into the doctor's room. 

"Ah! Mr. McClain! It's your 16th birthday today correct?" Dr. Fram says from his chair as I close the door. He's the family doctor. 

"Yeah! Hey, Dr. Fram" I smile and get all confident again. 

"Yes. Hello Lance. Take a seat and I'll explain what's happening" He says and I do as told. 

"Okay. So... we take a little blood, add some of this chemical into the blood and if it turns red, you're an alpha. Purple for a beta, and blue for an omega" He explains simply. 

"Okay. I get it" I nod. 

"Okay, I just need you to hold your arm out" He instructs and I give him my arm. 

"Look away if you don't like needles" He warns and I immediately turn as the needle touches my skin. 

"So are you excited for your results?" He asks. 

"Yeah, very much. I'm the last one in my family" I mumble. 

"That's exciting" He continues to make small talk. 

"Yeah" I chuckle. 

"Okay all done," He says and pulls away. 

"Really?" I ask, obviously surprise as I stare at the tube of my blood. 

"Yup." He says and hands me the tube. 

"Hold this while I get the chemical needed," he says and I nod, staring at the blood that was taken from my arm. I didn't even feel him take it. Maybe the small talk technique really works... 

"Okay. Ready?" He asks as he sticks the needle of the chemical into the rubber hole of the tube of blood. 

"Yes!" I say and he squeezes the liquid into my blood. 

He takes the needle away and keeps staring at his watch while I watch the tube of crimson blood- oh wait it's bright red!... nope it's turning purple. Damn... 

Wait... 

"Congratulations Mr. McClain! You're an omega!" 

Joder... **[** _Fuck_ **]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ehehe... I want death, I don't even know what this chapter was xDD it was a little long too, but hey it's fine. Rest in peace Lance lma0 xDD jesus... okay! Hope you enjoyed and peace out!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Cheers!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Bai, bai ^-^**
> 
>  
> 
> **Lubs ❤**
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> _-justfuckintrash_  
> 


	5. I'm screwed

**_Lance's POV(16) -_ **

"W-wait... what?" I whisper and stare at the dark blue blood in my hand... then I accidentally drop the blood all over the floor, creating an earth-shattering noise.

"Oh-! Shi- Are you okay Lance- I mean Mr. McClain?" He asks and scrambles to grab some gloves and a towel.

"O-oh ... uhm ... sí-sí. Lo siento **[** _O-oh... uhm... yes-yes. I am sorry_ **]** " I whisper, staring at the blood splattered on the ground as he wipes it up quickly.

"Don't worry about it, we all get a little surprised sometimes" he smiles and throws his the towel and gloves in the bin before straightening out his doctor's coat.

"Well. Let's go tell the family" he smiles and begins walking toward the door, but I grabbed his sleeve before he could open the door.

"Esperar! Esperar. Esperar. **[** _Wait! Wait. Wait._ **]** " I repeat myself.

"Are you okay?" He asks a little concerned by my face expression.

"No! No lo hagas! **[** _Do not do it!_ **]** " I yell out in Spanish, whoops.

"I-I mean... I don't know... please don't tell my family" I panic and just blurt out what was on my mind.

"Uhm... okay... does... does your family have a problem with omega's?" He asks hinting toward something I don't like.

"What?! No! No! Of course not... they just... we've never had an... omega... in our family... before" I shiver as the word rolls off my tongue.

"Oh. Well don't worry about it Mr. McClain there must've been an omega in your family sometime, or this wouldn't have been the outcome" he explains.

"But I've never met one! In my family I mean... are you sure?" I whisper.

"Yes. The blood test has never failed before" he explains.

"Shit- oh sorry for cursing. Yeah okay. I uhm... get it..." I cough awkwardly.

He stares at my distraught face for a while before sighing in what I assume is defeat.

"Okay. Usually, I don't recommend these... and they probably won't be the best option for you... but you seem troubled so. Suppressants. How do you feel about them?" He asks and gets to his feet, walking toward a draw and pulling out a bottle of pills.

"Suppressants? What are those?" I ask curiously.

"You don't know what suppressants are? They should've discussed these in health class." He says.

"I... I didn't pay attention to things that involved omega's" I spit the word out like venom.

"Oh. Okay. Uhm. Well. Omega's tend to go through heats at least every second month for a week and during this week you get sexual tendencies" he explains and my face turns from something between upset and angry to disgusted in an instant.

"Seriously?" I huff.

"Yes. And they get a very specific smell that is different for every alpha. This smell lures in the alphas. Now suppressants, do exactly as advertised. They suppress the smell so no one can tell if you're an omega. Though there isn't anything that can fully get rid of the heats themselves, but they should help a bit" he tells me and holds up the bottle of pills.

"Okay, okay. Gimme the pills" I say and reach for them, but he pulls them away.

"Okay Lance I'm sure your confused, but I don't recommend the pills. It can suppress things so much it will make you explode if you take them every day. These are usually used for omega's who are married and who have bred so other alphas don't get the wrong idea in certain situations. So if I give these to you, please don't take too many in one day. Two pills a day maximum." He says and I nod immediately.

"Okay. I get it. Don't overdose" I nod.

"Also these aren't free. But because I am a family friend I can give you, your first bottle for free, but after that-"

"I'll get the money. Don't worry. I get it. Please just give me the pills" I huff and reach for the pill bottle, this time he hands me the bottle without hesitation.

"One more thing. There are a lot of other things you need to be warned about if you really didn't listen to the school lectures... you-"

"That's what the internet's for, it's fine! I'll... get used to this... if I have too" I cough awkwardly.

"Okay. Are we telling the family?" He asks.

"No. That's part of the privacy condition rule thingies right?" I ask and he nods.

"Of course. I am legally bound to not discuss this with anyone except for you, unless there is a medical emergency or anything of the sort" he says and I sigh in relief.

"Okay... I wanna go now" I mumble and get to my feet, hiding the bottle in my pocket.

I massage my face and put on a fake smile, leaving the room and walking toward my family.

"Beta baby" I smile and everyone cheers, my mother begins to cry, my father comforting her and my siblings fighting over the bet. I walk over to my grandparents and hug them both.

"¡Oh, mi bebé está creciendo! **[** _Oh, my baby is growing!_ **]** " Muma sniffles as everyone groups around me to hug me very tightly.

I feel terrible lying to my family...

But I really don't want to see the disappointment in my family's eyes if I told them the truth... fuck that...

WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!

Why the fuck did I have to be an omega?! What the hell!? Why am I like this? I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! I'm the weakest person in my family and my friend group! Sure Allura is an omega, but she's strong! She knows what she's doing! She knew it was a possibility! She fucking paid attention to our health classes!

Oh, God.

I'm screwed.

How the fuck am I going to tell anyone? I'm made for sex! I was made to recreate! I came out of my mother just to disappoint her! And what will my friends think? Keith!? What's he going to think about a slut like me?! He's going to hate me! I can't handle that! Fuck! Please no...

I don't want this. I don't _want_ to go through a 'heat', I don't _want_ to be a sex factory only good for breeding and making babies for horny alpha's!

FUCK!

"Lance, are you crying?" Veronica asks in a concerned tone causing the rest of the family to stare in confusion.

"U-uh... yeah. Sorry, I'm just so happy to finally find out" I lied through my teeth and hugged everyone, they just smile and went along with it...

I'm seriously having a panic attack right now... shit.

I need to calm down! How am I supposed to calm down?!

Fuck!

Fuck...!

...fuck...

...

Keith?

...

Yeah.

Keith.

Keith.

Not the mad Keith after he finds out I'm a whore, but soft Keith... the one who said he _likes me_. The Keith who called me adorable... and said he liked my looks... my personality...

The Keith with soft violet eyes.

The Keith with a small nose.

The Keith that has full, pouty, kissable lips.

The Keith with a kind personality.

Keith and his stupid soft mullet.

Yeah...

Yeah.

Keith, Keith, Keith.

I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes before sniffling and calming down, breathing calmly and softly now.

"Can we go home now?" I ask... I sound terrible, and I need to take those pills.

"Of course my boy" Papa smiles.

I'm screwed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey so... I do not appreciate a sad Lance, WHY DID I DO THIS, AH. Okay, I'm done, this was my own fault. So... uhm yeah. Hope you enjoyed. Peace out!**
> 
> **Cheers!**
> 
> **Bai, bai ^-^**
> 
> **Lubs ❤**
> 
> **_-justfuckintrash_ **


	6. For him

**_Lance's POV(16) -_ **

We were on our ride back home, I watch as the trees and buildings fly past as the van speeds up... everyone was letting out subtle distress smells because I wasn't as 'excitable' as I usually am about these types of things...

I hate being an omega already. I feel disgusting and I can smell everyone... they suck at hiding their emotions.

"Soooo, looking forward to the party honey?" Muma asks... you can hear the concern in her voice.

"Yup" I pop the 'p'.

"That's good" She smiles crookedly, I feel her releasing soothing smells... I'd be lying if I said it didn't help a little...

"Anyone else smell that?" Veronica asks and sniffs the air awkwardly.

"Yeah..." Marco agrees and smells around, along with Veronica.

"I don't smell anything?" Luis mentions.

"Neither" I lie. Shit, can they already smell me? I need to get home and take those pills as soon as possible.

"I can't smell anything, perhaps someone brought back a smell from the hospital" Muma mentioned and everyone just nodded and agreed with her. Thank the lord papa wasn't the one driving us...

Finally, after a long, _long_ ride back home, I see my house come into view.

"How long until people start turning up muma?" I asked, staring down at my watch.

"We did let you have a good sleep in so... a good 6 hours? No hurry. Are you hungry?" She asks and I shake my head in response.

I think if I actually consume food right now, I'll vomit everywhere. I just don't want _anything_ in my body right now or I'll be sick.

"Okay. We'll be around the house if you need us" She smiles as we all get out of the van while papa pulls up with my grandparents.

I wait for muma to unlock the door before running into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I sprint up to my room and lock the door behind me. I pull the pill bottle out of my pocket and shake exactly 2 pills into my palm and throw them in my mouth, I get a big gulp of water and swallow all the contents.

I let out a relieved sigh before sinking to the ground with my back to the door.

I need to think. I can't think on the ground... ugh, my room's disgusting.

I get up off my feet and pull all of anything that was hiding beneath my bed out and into the open. I throw a couple old toys and some clothes in a corner of my room. I deemed that corner the 'trash pile'. I threw the rest of my shirts, pants, underwear, socks, etc into a separate pile that is purely for laundry.

I sort through my drawers, my closet, my random baskets I have around the room and anything else that would have unnecessary items.

I throw my pills into my bedside drawer and grab all of my dirty dishes(which there were an alarming amount) and balanced them in my arms and walked downstairs and toward the kitchen sink, basically throwing the dishes in there.

I repeat the process but with my laundry and then I throw my toys and spare clothes into some plastic bags.

"Muma!" I yell across the house as I get down the stairs.

"Yes, baby boy? Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself, baby?" She panics and grabs my chin to check my face for scarring.

"No! No, no. I just wanted to tell you I have clothes and toys for those charity things you enjoy so much" I roll my eyes and rip my face away from her grip.

"Wa- what? Really?" Her faces changes from distress to pride and so does her smell... it gives me a sense of satisfaction for making my muma proud.

"Yeah... I was cleaning up and... yup" I say awkwardly and gain a crowd of my family who's staring at me in disbelief.

"Did you just say _you_ as in _Lance_ actually decided to clean?" Veronica gasps.

"Yes, _Veronica_. How weird that your brother is actually cleaning" I roll my eyes in response causing her to wince at her full name being used. It seems like some joke, but I'm really upset that she would just assume the worst of me. You know what. Fuck her! I'll show her.

In a fit of distress, I dropped the trash bags on the ground and stomped up the stairs and into the upstairs hall cupboard where the vacuum cleaner is. I drag it out and bring it into my room, plugging it into the wall socket and cleaning my room spotless, but it isn't enough. I run down the hall and into the cleaning cupboard stuffing the vacuum cleaner in and pulling out some spray and window wipes. I quickly run to my windows drenching them in cleaning liquid and wiping them down until they're crystal clear. I turn and stand, hands on my hips as I examine my room.

Fuck I'm amazing.

Look at this spotless room! And under - I look down and check my watch - 3 hours! Fuck I'm a cleaning addict.

"Knock, knock" Someone sing-songs and enters the room.

"Oye, mi hijo **[** _Hey, my son_ **]** " My father says from his spot at the doorframe.

"Hello papa" I respond and lay on my bed, finally collapsing onto my bed.

"Sooo, beta hmm?" He says and sits next to me on the bed.

My mood suddenly shifted from proud to upset.

"Yeah..." I mumble... I hate lying to him, but he seems calm... I can _feel_ it through his scent.

This scent thing is starting to freak me out.

"Baby steps son. It's okay to grow up" He replies.

So this is what everyone's worried about? That I can't _handle_ growing up?! Of fucking course, I can handle growing up, but not if my fucking future consists of being a damn slut! If I was an alpha I would be hyped to go through life, but now everyone is going to see me as some- some easy lay! Goddammit!

"Lance?" I barely hear papa ask through my angry thoughts.

I mean even a beta is better than this shit! A normal person going through his normal life, having sex when he fucking feels like it, not when you're under some damn instinct spell thing that tells you to breed, breed, breed until I have fucking babies! I don't have a choice in this shit!

"Lance?!" Papa tries to snap me out of it, but again I can't hear him.

This isn't even just about the whole heat thing! People are going to look down on me! _'Hey look there's that omega who thought he was going to be an alpha. How sad'_ I can hear their judgemental voices already! And the fact that I'm a _male_ omega? I can't wait to be judged everywhere I go, especially in a town as small as this one! Fuck, fuck, fuck!

"Lance!" Papa finally yells and gets my attention.

"Wha- sorry papa, I was just thinking about things. Don't worry I understand. I'm just confused is all..." I lie.

And the lying. All the lying I'm going to have to do to keep this under wraps. Is it going to be worth it? No. No, it won't be. But am I ready for people to look down on me in disappointment? Hell no! That's worse! Especially if I think of all the disappointed faces I'll have to see. Abuelo, abuela, papa, Luis, Marco, muma, Veronica, Allura, Matt, Romelle, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk... _Keith_.

The thought made me physically shiver with fear.

"Oh... well don't worry my son. Everything is going to be alright" _That's what you think..._ I wanted to say, but I just nod submissively agreeing with him even if I don't.

"Thank you, papa" I put on a fake smile as he gets to his feet.

"All good... good job with the room Lance" He mentions before walking out of the room making me feel just a tad better...

But not a lot.

I need a shower. I don't want Keith around someone who's been sweating all day.

So I grab a white fluffy towel and some more mask stuff and hop into my shower getting hit with a wave of warmth. It feels amazing.

Roughly 2 hours later I'm all dressed up in tight jeans and shirts, making sure I look good, my hair is styled slightly, a little curled at the tips...

And I'll admit.

I'm looking _fine_ right now...

All for Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Eheh. Yeet. I don't know what to say right now... also there was a slight Steven Universe reference and I apologize I couldn't help myself... so I'll just leave... okay, hope you enjoyed and peace out!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Cheers!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Bai, bai ^-^**
> 
>  
> 
> **Lubs ❤**
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _-justfuckintrash_  
>  **


	7. Friends

**_Lance's POV(16) -_ **

It's six! It's six! It's six! Keith's gonna be here soon! Okay, okay... wait... why the fuck am I getting so excited about this? Why did I dress like this for him? I shouldn't be so excited... I've never been _this_ excited about seeing someone before... it's because no one has actually ever been interested in me... he's making me feel needed and... and I haven't felt like _this_ before... he actually _likes_ me for me. My many, many, many flaws and he actually told me this to my face! It's comforting that he _wants_ me... he actually _wants_ me! So I have a right to be excited right? I'm allowed to be excited about this and no one is going to tell me otherwise!

"Lance?" A voice snaps me out of it, Hunk stands at the front door just walking in like he lives here(which he basically does at this point). I smile instantly and run into his chest, hugging him tightly.

"In a cuddly mood Lance? That's rare" He chuckles and I smile back.

"I know, I know, but I'm so happy to see you! You have no idea" I say and take a step back.

"If I didn't know any better I would've thought you were an omega just by your actions" He laughed out loud at his own 'joke'... little did he know.

"Pfft, yeah right man. Beta for life" I lie, but I still have a genuine smile plastered across my face. I missed my best friend okay? I don't have time to be upset over things I can't control right now. I'll cry about it later.

"Beta!?" He smiles hugely.

"Welcome to the beta squad brother!" He laughs and brings me in for one of his bear crushing hugs, but I didn't mind it, I just nuzzled my face into his scent gland... he smells like home. Like safety and I like it... makes me feel warm and safe inside. I'm kind of excited to smell everyone else, this is going to be fun.

"Okay, well since you're a beta I got you a little something, something" He wiggled his eyes and only now did I notice he had a couple boxes at his feet until he reached down for one of the boxes.

"Seriously? Hunk you know I don't like it when people buy me things!" I whine, but honestly, I want the gift. I wouldn't admit to it though.

"Well too bad. Everyone got you two gifts, one for an alpha and one for a beta" He spoils the surprise. I let out a sigh of defeat and relief.

"At least you told me this now instead of me having a heart attack when Keith pulls something outta nowhere" I roll my eyes and collapse on the lounge couch, dragging my best friend down with me so I could cuddle more.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway here, open it up" Hunk smiles and hands me the medium sized box.

I opened up the box and was surprised by a freshly baked savory pie.

"You made this?! Hunk I love your pie! Thank you so much!" I smile and pull out the pie. At least it wasn't something expensive...

"Well an alpha tends to have a different taste pellet so I would've given you something with more meat in that case, but fruit pie is a great mixture between omega and alpha taste pellets, so I hope you'll enjoy it. I'll give the sausage rolls to Keith and Shiro later" He says and I was about to eat the pie, but... I still would feel sick if I ate it.

"Nonsense! All of this should be shared with everyone, I don't care about who is who we can share it all" I nod and take both the boxes of food and place them on the kitchen dining table.

"This is why you're my best friend. You're so considerate" He says sweetly and I smile back. I hop back onto the couch and into his embrace, waiting for the others.

A couple minutes later Pidge waltz's into the house and lounge where I was attached to Hunk, just enjoying his smell, but then I smelt her and attacked her in a hug, she tensed up for a second a little surprised but sunk into the hug.

"Pidge!" I smile and get a whiff of her.

Fruit. Sour-ish, sweet-ish fruit! With a tinge of mint and spice? Nice. It reminds me of an amazing fruit salad, but it's a little spicy? I dunno... Pidge's spicy personality would make sense as to why.

"Okay, okay, get off you weirdo. Now, what is it?" She starts getting excited, I noticed she too was holding two gifts behind her back.

"Beta! He's in our beta squad Pidge!" Hunk screams from the couch and Pidge jumps up with excitement.

"I will say. Not expected, but we love new people joining our beta squad" she nods to herself and pulls out a big box.

"Pidge, if you spent over 50 bucks on this, I'm not accepting it" I mumble and begin opening the box.

"Hey! Not fair! You have to accept it! It was a gift from me, Matt, dad, and mum!" Pidge huffs and Matt comes tumbling into the lounge with two bags.

"I agree with Pidge! Dad wouldn't be happy if you returned it!" Matt yells.

Honey. He smells like honey, or like you know, toast with honey on it? It's a little burnt, but not much. I like it.

I finally got the box open and pulled out a brand new laptop... I instantly frowned.

"Matt! Pidge!" I gasp and glare at the laptop, spinning it around to see stickers plastering the thing.

**WELCOME TO THE BETA SQUAD, DOUCHE**

The words are in big, bold, blue letters...

Okay, I like it, but ugh!

"How much!" I whine and both her and her brother roll their eyes.

"Don't be concerned with the amount. Your laptop and phone are both terrible. Old as fuck. This is a favor to me and Matt if you accept it. At least then I don't have to watch you use that brick of a laptop anymore..." Pidge says giving me that damn look.

"Dammit" I sigh in defeat and she jumps up.

"Hell yeah! Beta squad in the house!" Pidge laughs and jumps on Hunk who giggles along with her as they nerd out for a split second...

"What were you going to get me otherwise?" I ask curiously and she holds up a smaller box.

"Phone. It was the same price as the laptop, though betas enjoy using laptops rather than phones shown in the latest research of my father's company. They feel more organized with laptops because it's bigger and makes a lot more sense to us. Plus phones are just mini laptops that don't give you the satisfaction of hearing the keys clicking" Pidge insults anyone who has a phone and places the phone box on the fireplace.

"And laptops-"

"Pidge. Please. No more statistics" I whine and cover my ears, putting the laptop gently by the food Hunk gave me and then I walk over toward the two and jump the middle of them, enjoying their scents being mixed.

"Fine, fine. You're in one of _those_ moods aren't you?" She chuckles as Matt sits on the other side of the couch.

"Yeah, yeah... Matt! Come join our hug pile!" I yell.

"No, I'd rather not... join... _that_ " He points in our general direction.

"C'mon pleaseeee" I whine. I want to know what the mixed scents would smell like if we were all huddled closer.

Actually, I want everyone to be gathered here so I can marvel in it.

"Fine. But I have a condition" he mumbles and shuffles toward us.

"Whoever else comes over you gotta capture them in at least a 10-second hug _and_ they have to join the cuddle pile or I'm not participating," Matt says simply.

"And what do you get out of it?" I flush at the thought of hugging Keith. Stop! Ugh.

"I get to watch you make a fool out of yourself" He chuckles and I whine in response. Whatever, at least then I get what I wanted in the end without the awkward talking... I wonder what Keith smells like... I'm getting all tingly just thinking about it... my family basically smelled familiar, safe, and warm, similar to Hunk, but stronger.

"Okay, sure whatever... I'd make a fool of myself regardless" I chuckle and he just sighs and joins the pile on the couch.

"You happy now?" He whines and I nod.

It smells amazing.

Just plain and simply divine.

A couple conversations later a soft knock comes from the door and I immediately stood up, fixing my shirt and jeans... this could be it. It could be Keith, oh god! Okay, open the door, Lance!

I turned the handle, my heart beating out of my chest.

"Lance!" Her voice chirps as she smiles politely from her spot outside, waving slightly.

"Allura!" I shout and wrap my arms around her tightly for at least 10 seconds, but I lingered a tad longer... her scent is way, way, way stronger than the others.

Flowers.

Sweet, sweet flowers.

Just sweet.

Strongly sweet, it's stronger than everybody's scents combined and it's so _comforting_ , I love it.

I pulled away and smiled, but was met with a confused look on her face.

"HE'S APART OF THE BETA SQUAD ALLURA, NOW COME JOIN THE HUG PILE!" Pidge screams in Allura's direction as she still stands there a little out of it.

"You okay angel?" I wink and she doesn't even react... is she okay?

"Are you alright Allura?" Hunk asks, worry laced in his voice.

"I- I uh- uhm... yes. Of course" she coughs awkwardly as she eyes me up and down... I feel self-conscious.

"Uhm... okay. Anyway, come in?" I question more than state.

She anxiously makes her way into the home and sneezes slightly before walking in fully, a blonde girl right behind her.

"Romelle! You came!" I smile widely and also hug Romelle longer than necessary.

"Of course Lance!" She smiles and pats my back harshly.

"Ouch! Careful! I'm a fragile creature" I sink to the floor dramatically and she giggles.

"Sooooo... you part of the beta squad?" She winks and I nod like I believed it myself. Allura sent me a concerning look, but I shrugged it off.

Romelle smelled like Cherries. Just like her, they're spunky and different, but have a sweet inside, so it's fitting I suppose.

"Okay, okay, okay. Join the cuddle pile you two, we're seeing how many people we can fit" I chuckle and shove them into the pile, ignoring their protests.

"Yay!" I smile and take a huge whiff of the mixed smells. Allura made it almost complete!

"Girls? Oh, my..." Coran mumbles with a suitcase, bag, and two small gift boxes in hand.

"Coran! Hey!" I smile. He's basically my uncle.

"Lance, my boy" he says politely and walks into the house, setting down the suit case, bag and a couple gifts on the table.

"Allura, you understand that this is a sleep over not a vacation right?" Matt chuckles and Allura doesn't respond and just pouts in the cuddle pile before standing up and walking over to her gifts.

"Not that this is appropriate for the situation... but anyway... here's the beta gift I suppose... purchased by both Romelle and me" Allura mumbles. I'm just gonna tune out her mood right now, my other friends are in a good mood and that overpowers her bad one.

"Thank you guys" I smile and reach for the small sized gift box, opening it revealing a lion shaped keyring. I pout and carefully take out the expensive looking keyring...

It's trimmed with blue diamond looking crystals and a bold blue lining of a lion, I think she gifted something similar to everyone else in our friend group, I think she gave the alpha's a more bold, vibrant keychain and the beta's a more lighter toned version like the one she just gifted me. She herself has a pastel pink and I guess if she knew I was an omega it would've been a pastel blue?... now I want a pastel blue one... damn.

Everyone got their favourite colour and these were so sacred in our friend group, I'm so happy I finally have one.

"Oh my god, Romelle... Allura... its beautiful" I smile at the blue lion keychain in my hand.

"Fuck yes it is!" Romelle screams from the couch.

"I... suppose" Allura mumbles.

"Okay! Everyone in the cuddle pile!" I laugh and we all jump into the pile smiling... or well I dragged Allura in and we all just chatted and laughed.

"Dude your clothes are like... so tight. Why?" Hunk chuckles, poking my hip... I flush slightly.

"Dawww are you trying to impress a certain someone, someone?" Pidge winks in my direction.

"W-wha... no!" I blush slightly, thinking they knew who I dressed like this for.

"Oh my god, look at how flushed he is Allura, this is your fault" Matt winks and nudges her with his elbow.

Oh thank God.

I let out a sigh of relief and just went with the flow.

"Yeah! Yeah. Allura. Right." I wink awkwardly.

"Is it working?" I chuckle and she just growls lowly.

"Fair enough, fair enough" I nod and just hug my friends, ignoring the awkward atmosphere.

Moments later a knock comes.

Oh fuck.

This is it, this is it! Ahhhh!

I frantically stand up from the pile of people and straighten out my slightly curled hair and clothes, tucking in my shirt properly.

Okay, let's do this.

I reach for the doorknob.

I stand there for a split second before yanking the door open meeting face to face with _him_.

"Keith!" I smile way to happily, leaping up at him in a huge hug, my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. I stuff my face into his scent gland, I tried to be discreet about it, but meh. I couldn't care less right now.

I need to smell him...

...

It's heaven.

I think I've descended.

Musk. Mama's cooking. Butterscotch. Cinnamon. Warmth. Home. Safety.

It's so soothing.

So strong.

"L-lance?!" Keith panics and takes a step backward in surprise.

Okay. Now so it doesn't seem suspicious...

I lean back, letting all of my weight lead us toward the couch, he was falling over himself at the new weight added to his front and eventually he fell and tripped over the couch and into the cuddle pile.

"Mission get Keith into the hugging pile, success!" I laugh and everyone giggles along with me... excluding Allura of course...

"W-wha?- What's happening?" Keith's voice cracks slightly before he drops his sack full of clothes and his pillow onto the ground.

"Cuddle pile!" I smile and hug him tighter.

"W-why?" He stutters.

"'Cause reasons." I shrug.

Everything's perfect.

The scent, the position and the people.

Just perfect.

"Where's Shiro at?" Romelle asks to Keith as she hugs Allura, probably trying to get her out of her sour mood.

"U-uh. Right. Shiro." Keith coughs awkwardly scanning my face and body and then trying to subtly look away, but I can still feel his gaze on me.

I like having his attention.

Operation: Impress Keith...

Success.

"He... he's just finishing up his date with uhm- Adam. And then he's picking up... Lance's gift that we bought and then coming over... so he'll be like half an hour?" Keith questions more than states.

"Oh my god, Lance you truly are Cupid" Pidge sighs in defeat.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know." I mumble and snuggle into Keith's scent gland a little more... honestly, all I can focus on is Keith.

His scent is so strong and attractive to me.

After a while of just lounging around and joking about random shit a heavy and powerful knock echoed throughout the house.

"SHIROOOO!" I scream and reach the door, flinging the door open and wrapping my arms around his waist. Why does he get to be so tall?

"Lance? What is happening right now?" He asks at the physical interaction.

"Hugs!" Hunk says from the couch.

"Okay?" Shiro mumbles.

Musk similar to Keith's and something similar to that grape chewing gum we all used to chew when we were kids, but it eventually flopped and the company stopped producing the lolly... I really miss it, but Shiro definitely brought it back just by smelling exactly like the treat.

"Anyway... uhm. Oh right... Keith, you wanna give him the gift?" Shiro hands a small box to Keith.

"Oh, uh. Yeah. Sure." Keith nods and gets up from the couch walking toward where I was standing next to Shiro.

"I- uh we didn't really know what to get... so we got that choker thing you wanted a couple weeks ago. You know that blue one from Clojei?" Keith grumbles and pulls out a pastel blue choker I'd been begging muma to get me for months now, but she said no because it was 'demasiado caro' **[** _too expensive_ **]**.

"Santo mierda! **[** _Holy shit!_ **]** You did not Keith. That was way too expensive!" I gasp and stare at the expensive as hell choker in his hand.

"I mean... I can keep it if you don't want it" He shrugs and teases me as he begins putting it back into the box.

"No! Es mío! **[** _No! It's mine!_ **]** " I huff and he stops, smirking proudly to himself.

"Estúpido. **[** _Stupid._ **]** " I huff.

"Put it on" I say and hold my neck up for him to wrap around my neck.

"Yea. Okay, fine your majesty" He rolls his eyes and unclips the back and I feel the tips of his warm fingers on my neck. Fuck I like this way too much...

The moment he moved away I flinched slightly, but I don't think anyone noticed.

"Look at this!" I mumble to myself and stare into a nearby mirror, admiring my self.

"Joder, es hermoso **[** _Fuck, it's beautiful_ **]** " I mumble just stare at the accessory that really complimented my skin tone.

"It's beautiful! Thanks gays!" I smile and hug both Keith and Shiro tightly.

"You mean guys?-" Keith tried to correct me, but I beat him to it.

"Did I fucking stutter?" I chuckle and basically throw the two into the cuddle pile where everyone began to start their own conversations again.

I took a sniff of the air and let out a small sigh of relief.

Shiro just added to the scent of my friends and family. It was pushed up from 100%(because Keith had joined back then) to a 101% real quick.

I wouldn't want to be anywhere else except right here in the arms of my friends. My family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fuckkkkkkk, this was a really, really, really long chapter. 3000 fucking words! Sorry for it being so long, usually a chapter this long would be split into 3 different chapters, but it didn't make sense in my head to separate it like that, so here's a huge blob of cute things and Lance loving his friends(and Keith ;)). Anyway, hope you enjoyed and peace out!**
> 
> **Cheers!**
> 
> **Bai, bai ^-^**
> 
> **Lubs ❤**
> 
> **_-justfuckintrash_ **


	8. Suspicions

_**Lance's POV(16) -** _

"Okay, everyone attention on me!" I scream annoyingly trying to gain everybody's attention.

"Not that it wasn't already, but- meh." I shrug and chuckle as everyone(including my family who decided to join us and wreck the cuddle pile half an hour ago) rolls their eyes.

"Anyway, is everyone happy with fried chicken for dinner?" I ask glaring around the room to check if anyone would dare speak up to my food choices... you know going a whole day without food is tiring and I'm starving so... bring on the food!

"Okay, well muma is going to need help carrying the food and groceries 'cause she's the best mum ever and she's buying munchies for us animals, so... volunteers?" I ask as muma smiles softly in my direction from her spot on the couch.

In the end Hunk, Shiro, Matt, Romelle, Marco, and Keith(much to my dismay) ended up offering their hands to the food and left a while ago to get the food. The rest of my blood-related family just made up some ridiculous excuse and ran up to their rooms and hid away, while what was left of my friends stayed in the lounge with me to choose a movie to watch with dinner.

"I vote a horror movie. To get the blood pumping yah know?" Pidge speaks up and both Allura and I immediately shake our heads in disagreement.

"Fuck that noise, besides how do you think Hunk's going to take that? Poor guy is gonna have a god damn heart attack" I mumble.

"Besides. I've already chosen a movie" I grin evilly as the two of them shake their heads in horror.

"No! Lance, dear God please! Have mercy!" Pidge whines as I find the movie on the bookshelf.

"Hey! It's my second gender party! I get to watch what I damn well please" I huff and walk toward the PlayStation 4(cause fuck you x-box) and I insert the pastel pink disc.

"Lance must we watch Rapunzel again?" Allura mumbles and I shake my head in disappointment.

"Allura. Sweetheart. We've been over this. It's Tangled! The movie is called Tangled! And yes we have to watch it again." I grumble angrily and set the movie up.

It's ready to be watched once the food gets here.

"Hey, Lance... would you accompany me in the kitchen to pour the drinks for the household before everyone gets home with the food?" Allura asks politely and I nod instantly.

"Great idea Allura," I say and we leave Pidge to click away on her laptop.

I get out roughly 13 cups for the whole household(excluding abuela and abuelo, because they're resting up for the rest of the night seeing as they are quite exhausted from our trip to the hospital)and she gets out a couple bottles of coke, sprite, along with sprite zero, and diet coke for those picky assholes like me.

"Soooo... Romelle?" I ask out of nowhere, memorizing the way Romelle would hug her earlier in the night.

"Maybe" she shrugs as if she's been thinking about it for a while.

"It's cute," I say supportively and smile softly in her direction, she flushes red slightly out of embarrassment and sighs.

"I appreciate the compliment Lance," she says and continues pouring a couple of drinks.

Okay, yeah I had a little crush on Allura growing up, but the last couple years I've kind of gotten bored and hurt by the rejection and... I've moved on... maybe if I was an alpha we could'v- no. She has made it clear. And besides, I really do like Allura and Romelle together. It's a simply adorable relationship and I hope she will be happy in it. After all I did work my ass off to introduce the two girls.

Besides I have Keith to obsess over now... and though I only just recently admitted to my attraction to him(literally tonight. Right this second did I fully accept that I might have a crush on the guy) I know that I've been pining unknowingly for years now... it wasn't intentional... but it was?... I mean it was unconscious flirting okay! Ugh. I'm so confused right now.

"Soooo... Keith?" She mocks my tone from beforehand... the question suddenly snaps me out of my train of thoughts with a question I wasn't expecting.

What did she just say?

"What?" I ask softly... I'm not sure if I heard her correctly.

"Keith?" She repeats.

"What about him?" I mumble like I don't know what she's talking about.

"You like him, yes?" She asks... I see the frustration in her eyes as she asks the question.

"He's my friend. I wouldn't have invited him if I didn-"

"You know what I mean Lance." She cuts me off sharply.

"..." I didn't respond and just looked away as I poured the drink a little sloppily.

"Why are you so embarrassed? It makes no sense!" She suddenly begins to start yelling.

"It's not something to be ashamed of!" She shouts and at this point, I've stopped pouring drinks and I'm just staring at her in awe as her face heats up with anger...

Where did this come from?

I'm scared.

"It's like you don't know your value! What you mean to me!" She growls.

"I finally have someone to relate to and _boom_! Hah. I'm embarrassed!" Her words aren't making any sense...

What did I do that made her snap so suddenly!? Honestly, this came out of nowhere.

"I... I mean Shiro and Keith are gay too?... if that's what... you're referring... to?" My voice gets quieter as her face gets redder, this time it wasn't from embarrassment over her potential girlfriend, but out of pure anger and loathing...

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT LANCE!" She growls and puts the coke bottle down before she starts rubbing her temples in an attempt to calm herself down.

"W-why are you so mad at me?" I whimper.

"Okay! Whatever. I like Keith, please stop yelling" I get out softly. I hate being yelled at. Especially from someone who seems so well composed like Allura. I must have fucked up really bad.

"NO! LANCE! JUST- UGH... Why are you so embarrassed it makes no sense...the way you can just lie to everyone so easily its... ugh no, but... " she begins muttering to herself as if she's trying to talk her way out of anger.

"Allura..." I mumble, completely and utterly confused. If she wasn't talking about that then what is she talking about?

"You're an omega." She states and tries to recompose herself as I freeze.

How did she know? Did she smell me? Does everyone else know? Does Keith know? Did they really leave me instead of picking up dinner? What if dinner was a cover for muma to drop them off and away from me? What if they hate me now? What if Keith hates me now? What if-

"Lance." She says my name.

"How... no, I'm not" I whisper, tears are building up in my eyes and it's probably giving me away.

"Lance, it's okay. Really. It's-"

"Get away from me." I say and walk backward almost tripping on a loose kitchen tile.

"Lance!" She scolds.

"I will do no such thing!" She huffs.

"Go away Allura!" My tears are falling down my face at this point.

"No! Lance. It's okay. No one else knows- I promise" her voice says quickly as if she can read my mind, but I keep shaking my head.

"You're lying!" I sniffle.

"No! No! Really. I can smell it Lance, or... well... the lack of a smell" she mumbles and I raise an eyebrow in her direction.

"You're on suppressants, yes? And I can't smell you. At all. Uhm... omega's can smell everything. Even beta's from far distances" she begins to explain and I stop shaking at her words.

"Sure alphas could smell betas if they really, really, really, really tried... but they don't because why would they want to?" Allura continues.

"I know you're an omega Lance. Because I can't smell you at all." She concludes.

I suddenly let out a choked whimper at the words that came out of her mouth and covered my face with my hands, trying to hide away from her as I sink down onto my knees.

This is embarrassing as all heck... oh fuck.

She's going to tell everyone and then everyone's going to hate me and then I'll be left alone and the thought of being left alone is unbearable and then everyone at school is going to laugh at me and then my family will see how utterly useless I am and disown me, then I'm going to be sent to an orphanage where I'll go into foster care and my new family are also going to hate me and they'll probably fuck me up because I deserve it for being this way and then I'm going to die all lonely and pathetically on the concrete basement floor of some strangers home and no ones going to care because they're all happily living their lives here without me!

"Lance?" Allura asks softly and crouches down to my level, snapping me out of my nightmare.

"Don't leave me..." I suddenly beg.

"What? Lanc-"

"Please?!" I sniffle and grab a tight hold on the material of her loose dress.

"Lance. I would never. Why would I do such a thing?" She asks.

"Because. I'm an omega." I spit out the word and she tenses up immediately at my words.

"And what's wrong with that?" She growls through gritted teeth.

"Everything! Allura you're great and all, but me?! I'm me! I'm a male omega! My family is going to hate me! My friends are going to hate me! Keith is going to hate me! I'm such a fucking weak piece of shit who can't do anything right! Everyone hates me enough as it is! Why add to it?! You're only here because you found someone else who has to suffer through the crap you have to go through and-"

A loud noise echoes throughout the room.

I feel my cheek begin to sting at the sudden contact.

A red handprint begins to form on my face.

"You have no right telling me how hard it is! You have no right bringing your judgemental sexism into this! You have no right to put down every omega that is out there. _You have no right putting yourself down like that._ " She speaks with such passion and each sentence has me flinching back.

"Omega's are fucking amazing! We can do so many things alphas and betas only wish they could do. But you were to caught up in thinking the worst that you never looked any of this up did you?" She asks and I hold my left cheek in my left hand and shake my head sheepishly as I stare at the black and white tiled kitchen floor.

"You have no idea, Lance! There are so many pros to this!" She begins splattering off into a rant.

"As I've told you, we can smell from miles away. We can hear clearer than any gender. We can see clearer than any other gender. We can basically change the mood in the room if we really tried. We can let out a scream that makes every alpha, omega, and beta who hears it falls to their knees. You know why we can do these things? Because we're fucking omega's Lance." She finishes her little rant as I stare up into her passionate eyes in amazement.

"So don't pull out that _'our anatomy is weaker than any other gender'_ card. Because it's bullshit." She spits.

"And I never, ever, ever want to hear anyone put you down like you just put yourself down in that stupid speech you just had because it's not true. You're funny. You're smart when you want to be. You're handsome. You bring everyone together. You're the glue, Lance. You're our glue. My glue. So shut the fuck up for once." She growls and takes one look into my sad eyes and sighs in defeat.

And then suddenly I'm pulled into a hug.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed about it. Everyone will love you no matter what." She says and I sigh into the hug.

"You don't know that for sure..." I mumble into her ear.

"True. But if they don't like what they hear than why are they worth your attention? If someone doesn't like it then... smack them in the face" she says and I chuckle slightly.

"You mean like how you just basically bitch smacked me just now?" I question jokingly and she nods, helping me to my feet.

"Basically yeah. I won't let anyone talk about you like that. Including yourself" Allura nods to herself as we both begin pouring the drinks again.

"Do you want to talk about the omega thing? Or..." She asks genuinely.

"Not tonight," I respond and she nods in understatement.

"I won't tell anyone. You've got my word... as long as you talk to me about it," she says and smiles softly as we finish up pouring the drinks in peaceful silence.

"Hey, Allura?" I whisper and she raises her eyebrow in response.

"Yes?" She asks equally as quiet.

"Thank you... I... I needed that" I say and she smiles widely and wraps me on one last hug before putting the fizzy drinks away in the fridge.

"Anytime Lance"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AHHHH, my elbows hurt because of the writing position I do and it hurts ughh and its late. Pfft... anyway, I hope you enjoyed this really long chapter... again it was a longer chapter like 2000 words? I SWEAR MY CHAPTERS ARE USUALLY 1000, I don't even know what's happening anymore. Anyway we stan a supportive Queen, Allura. She is my amazing I swear to God xDD... anyway I hope you enjoyed and peace out!**
> 
> **Cheers!**
> 
> **Bai, bai ^-^**
> 
> **Lubs ❤**
> 
> _**-justfuckintrash** _


	9. Ballsy mood

**_Lance's POV(16) -_ **

After our little... _conversation_ we made it back into the lounge with the drinks. We set them all down on the lounge coffee table and sat down on the couch next to Pidge who was still tapping away on her laptop, headphones in and everything, so that was relieving.

"So what were you guys yelling about in the kitchen?" Pidge hums and I shrug nonchalantly.

I know Pidge and she would've been really worried about me if she really had heard, so we're good. See, I'm really good at reading people. Especially a close friend like Pidge. She cares about us even if she's not too good at showing it, so we're good. No use in giving her a reason to be suspicious is there?

"We were just chatting about how much Allura _loves_ Romelle" I tease and Allura glares at how easily I could lie to Pidge.

Get over it.

"Whatttttt?" Pidge gasps and closes the laptop screen. It must've really caught her attention if she closed the laptop.

"Yes. I may bond with her soon" Allura comments leaving both mine and Pidge's jaws down on the ground.

"BOND!?" We scream in unison staring bug eyed in her direction.

I didn't know it was _that_ serious...

"Yes, of course. I am going into heat soon" Allura says and we all just stare at each other in confusion and awe.

"BUT YOU'RE SO YOUNG!" I shout.

Bonding isn't some child's game okay? She will have to stay with Romelle _forever_. If you bond with someone there's no known way to get out of it. Is she crazy!? She's only 17! I wouldn't have thought _Allura_ of all people would do something so reckless.

"Very young." Pidge agrees with my previous statement.

"Jesus. She must be trying really hard to get your attention" I mumble and Allura shakes her head in disagreement.

"Quite the opposite actually." Allura contradicts me and we nod for her to continue her explanation.

"She didn't try at all. She knows my boundaries and knows I don't take a liking to show-offs. She's sweet and spicy when she wants to be and everything about her personality attracts me physically, emotionally, and mentally. She didn't and doesn't care about my looks. My second gender. At all actually. She never even knew I was an omega until I bought it up and even then she didn't care, she acted normally. She acted like herself, and I like that. People who care about small things such as second genders aren't worth anyone's time and effort." Allura finishes her rant up and stares into my eyes the whole time she talked while I just glared at her harder at every word that rolled out of her mouth.

Ballsy move Allura.

You better prey to god Pidge doesn't catch on or I swear to god I'll never speak to her again. Ever. She can't just say these things in front of people! Especially _Pidge_. Why Pidge of all people?! She's smart Allura! Fuck!

"Preach it, sister. Amen." Pidge chuckles and just sighs in interest.

"Yeah... nice little speech. _Allura_." I spit her name out like venom and she filches slightly.

"Woah, no need to be salty. She can bond with whoever she wants. Jealous much?" Pidge teases.

Oh, right she doesn't know what's going on.

"Pfft. I'm not jealous" I said as sarcastically as possible to throw Pidge off the track and believe that I am jealous.

As if.

"He's really not" Allura mentions and I snap my head up to face her.

What are you playing at Albright?

"He likes Keith" Is all she says before Pidge hears sirens I swear. She began barking like a damn dog!

"WHATTTTTT!?" She shouts and throws her laptop to the couch across the room.

"ALLURA! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" I growl and glare daggers into her soul.

"What? You mentioned Romelle first. I'm just evening out the playing field" She shrugs.

I swear to god. I might murder a woman tonight.

"LANCE! HOLY SHIT! KEITH?!" Pidge punches my shoulder.

"I NEVER THOUGHT HE HAD A CHANCE ESPECIALLY WITH THE WAY YOU JUST DITCHED HIM AFTER HIS CONFESSION!" Pidge laughs her ass off.

"Wha- What? I didn't ditch him!" I scoff, focusing all my energy on Pidge now, totally forgetting about Allura.

"Yeah, you did! You totally left him to wallow in self-pity" Pidge coughs the words out through her laughter.

"Wh- was he okay! I didn't mean it! I was just confused okay!? IS HE OKAY!?" I begin panicking and Pidge stops laughing when she saw how serious my panic was.

"No! Dude. Oh my god-" She scoffs before moving toward me.

"-he's fine. Just a little embarrassed as one would be when his crush for years had just run off after a confession" Pidge sighs and pats my back softly.

"Ughhhhhh" I sink into my couch.

"Why is everything so complicated? It came out of nowhere! How was I supposed to act?" I huff and fold my arms over my chest in a pout.

"I dunno dude. But this is great. I can't wait to see this play out" She giggles evilly in her corner of the couch.

"Pidge! I swear to go-"

"I won't tell anyone! Don't worry buddy! This is far too interesting to ruin" She chuckles and I glare at her in suspicion.

"I swear it! Okay. I just wanna be entertained. Is that too much to ask?" Pidge says and grabs her laptop from the other couch, opening it back up and taking her original position next to me.

"Just remember. I'm watchinggggg" She says creepily.

"That was really creepy Pidge" I sigh and lay down on the couch in defeat until a familiar smell made its way into my radius.

Keith's home.

"HEY! GUESS WHO'S HOME!" A familiar voice shouts as she bursts through the door with food.

"Romelle, calm down-" Hunk panics as he walks through the door, arms full with food.

"I'm sorry Mrs. McClain. I tried to keep them in check" Shiro sighs and apologizes to my mother.

"Oh, don't worry. It's fine Shiro. I knew what I was signing up for when I agreed to host this sleep over" Muma chuckles, walking through the door with her groceries.

Finally, Keith makes it through the door after the rest of my family and friends. He just silently walks into the house with fried chicken boxes _cradled_ in his arms.

I missed him... and I wish I was the one cradled in his arms.

"Here let me help" I mumble and walk toward Keith, taking a few boxes that he was struggling with.

"O-oh. Uhm. Thanks, Lance" He grumbles under his breath as he kicks the front door closed swiftly with his leg.

"All good dude" I smile and walk into the lounge, setting down a couple boxes.

"HEY! DINNER TIME!" Muma screams up at the remaining family who were hiding away in their rooms. They all run downstairs at the word 'HEY'.

"Guess what we're watching with dinner!" I sing and grab the remote controllers.

"And no technology while we watch the movie _Pidge_ and _Matt_ " I eye them up and Pidge closes her laptop with a sigh of defeat before putting it away in her bag, Matt also groans, obviously annoyed with the conditions.

"Fine," They both say and reach for a box of chips and fried chicken.

Everyone groans as they see what movie was playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was actually 1000 words this time eheh... I dunno it was low-key a filler, but I think it was an important filler so eh? I dunno. The next chapter will hopefully be better and saucy-er(is that a word? I dunno...) and Allura being salty as fuck that Lance cares that much about keeping the truth hidden is my aesthetic honestly xDD, go queen. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and peace out!**
> 
> **Cheers!**
> 
> **Bai, bai ^-^**
> 
> **Lubs ❤**
> 
> **_-justfuckintrash_ **


	10. Seriously?

_**Lance's POV(16) -** _

"I'm gonna cry!" I sniffle as Flynn reaches for the mirror shard, about to cut Rapunzel's hair off.

"Me too buddy!" Hunk whimpers as we both hold each other in a tight hug as he cuts her hair.

"NOOO! FLYNN WHY?!" I scream and stuff my face into Hunk's shoulder blade and I cry my eyes out, as he does the same to me.

"You two are being ridiculous" Pidge rolls her eyes and picks her teeth, trying to get rid of the chicken and chips between them.

"True that." Matt agrees, watching the movie moodily in the corner with his sister.

"I think it's quite touching actually" a voice perks up.

I've decided to stop talking to Allura for the remaining of the party seeing as she almost blew my cover.

"Same!" Romelle speaks up from her hugging position with Allura.

"Well, it wasn't good..." Shiro mumbles.

"But it wasn't bad either" Keith finishes Shiro's sentence for him.

"Precisely" Shiro nods.

"YOU'RE ALL MONSTERS!" I gasp and snuggle toward Hunk who seems to be the only one understanding my struggle.

My family retreated back up into their rooms a while ago getting sick of the movie that I repeat almost every day of every week.

"YEAH! THIS IS A HEART-WRENCHING MOVIE ABOUT LOVE AND THE OBSTACLES YOU NEED TO PUSH THROUGH TO BE HAPPY!" Hunk backs me up as we wipe each other's tears.

No one spoke because they knew there is no point in arguing with us.

**-**

After the movie finally finished we all stretched out, Hunk and I smiling warmly and happily to ourselves, Pidge and Matt rolling their eyes while everyone else was left with a neutral look on their faces.

"Okay, what now hot shot?" Pidge asks from the couch which was surprising considering Pidge would usually automatically reach for her laptop and tap on that for the rest of the night. That's why everyone raised their eyebrow in her direction.

"I dunno? What do you wanna do? I was happy with just going on our phones with music in the background until we fall to slee-"

"That's boring Lance! Let's do something spicy" Pidge rubs her palms together suspiciously.

"I don't know if I like the sound of the 'spicy' idea-"

"No! She's right. Let's do something fun and stupid" Allura butts in leaving everyone confused and shocked.

These two, I swear to God-

"Okay, sure. What's the worst that can happen?" Hunk asks and shrugs nonchalantly.

"No! Hunk! Look at Pidge's evil face! I don't trust her" I say and glare in her direction as she continues to smirk.

"Yeah... actually I agree... her face doesn't look very... 'friendly'..."

"Nonsense! Whatever it is, it's sure to bring us all closer for better or for worst, so I say let's do it" Shiro nods and walks toward Pidge who continues to grin.

"Noooo! Shiro! Don't leave! Damn. We lost the gay dad Hunk" I huff.

"That was our only upper hand" Hunk sighs frustratedly.

"I'm on Lance's side. Besides Allura's being creepy as fuck too" Romelle states and walks to our corner of the lounge.

"Yes, Romelle! My savior" I smile and drag her towards us.

"I'm with Pidge because she's acting scheme-ishly creepy and that means entertainment, soooo..." Matt mentions and joins his sister.

"Of course. Can't even make your own decisions huh? Gotta follow little sis where ever she goes? Fair enough" I nod, trying to get a reaction out of him, but all he does is roll his eyes.

"Your reverse psychology won't work on me for the thirteenth time McClain!" Matt hisses and I just sigh in defeat, we're outnumbered.

That was, well until Keith joined our side of the lounge.

"I don't know what's happening, but I'm too tired to argue with Lance _and_ Romelle. And it wouldn't be fair if the numbers were uneven" Keith explains his choice and I just roll my eyes.

"Pfft, sure big guy. You just can't get enough of me hmm?" I tease and cringe at my poor attempt at flirting.... usually I'm so good and confident with it...

I dunno Keith confuses me.

"Also a valid point" Keith shrugs nonchalantly.

How is he so smooth with these things? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE SMOOTH ONE! UGH! HE'S ALWAYS STEALING MY THUNDER- regardless I'm blushing like crazy and trying to hide it awkwardly by turning away and bringing my attention to Pidge who was giggling along with Allura.

Assholes.

"So what now?" Hunk asks in a confused daze.

"Paper. Rock. Scissors. Among the team leaders of course." Pidge chuckles and steps toward our group menacingly.

"Bullshit! You always cheat at this game with your stupid scientific magic" I groan.

"It's not scientific 'magic' _Lance_ it's just smarts. Something you clearly don't have. It's not my fault you're dumb" Pidge shrugs and everyone chuckles slightly, except Allura and Keith for some unknown reason, I'm sure they just didn't hear what she said.

Ouch.

Okay. Low-blow... that one hurt a little bit...

I looked off to the side quickly, frowning, before speaking up.

"Whatever" I sigh and step toward Pidge who was still grinning ear to ear.

"He's not stupid." An unexpected voice spoke up and everyone turned toward it.

"He can be smart when he wants to be. You know this" Keith explains and Pidge's grin falters.

"It was a joke, Keith. No need to get all defensive" Pidge mumbles.

"Yeah? Well does he know it's a joke?" Keith glares down at Pidge and she glances in my direction slightly, wincing at my facial expression, only now just noticing the hurt that was evident there on my face.

"Sorry... you know I'm just kidding right?" Pidge explains to me awkwardly and I just stare blankly at her apologetic face.

"Wha-? Yeah. I k-know" I stutter.

I'd never been defended like that before...

It's kind of nice.

...

An awkward silence fills the room.

...

But it's also really embarrassing.

"Whatever! Who cares! Let a play paper, rock, scissors!" I chuckle energetically in an attempt to try to brighten up the awkward mood everyone was in, and it worked because Pidge's mischievous grin returned.

Damn, wait she's going to win now! Fuck.

"Okay. Shiro, give us the countdown" Pidge suddenly gets all competitive again as everyone else gets pumped about the match that's about to go down.

"Okay. I want a nice fair game. Reveal your option after I say shoot. Understand?" Shiro impersonates a random coach from any movie ever causing us all to laugh slightly at his dad joke. Both Pidge and I nod in understanding of his instructions.

"Paper, scissors, rock! SHOOT!"

I threw scissors...

Damn

Rock.

"Fuhhhck" I groan and face plant into the couch beside me.

"Yes! Team Pidge for the win!" Pidge laughs and high fives her teammates in victory as my own team whines and groans at the loss.

"This is stupid" I huff.

"Hey! I won fair and square, so we're playing a game" Pidge smiles 'innocently'.

"What game exactly?" Romelle raises her eyebrow slightly in curiosity...

"Ha! Truth or dare of course"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry, this was low-key another filler, but it was 1000 words again. Also, Keith defending his future boyfriend is my whole life rn xDD... anyway I should go before I pass out and fall to sleep during school tomorrow so I hope you enjoyed and peace out!**
> 
> **Cheers!**
> 
> **Bai, bai ^-^**
> 
> **Lubs ❤**
> 
> **_-justfuckintrash_ **


	11. Traitors, confessions, and revenge

**_Lance's POV(16) -_ **

"Truth or dare? Really? What are we? Twelve?" I huff, still salty from my loss.

"Oh come on Lance its gonna be funnn" Romelle is suddenly excited about the whole thing.

"Yeah, how bad can it really be buddy?" Hunk smiles encouragingly in my direction where I was still face planted into the couch in defeat.

"Really bad Hunk. _Really_ bad." I mumble and he rolls his eyes.

"Come on. Stop being a party pooper and lets play the game" Hunk sighs and makes me sit up.

"You're a traitor! Both of you!" I glare at both Hunk and Romelle. They both just shrug and laugh.

"Oh-ho-ho boy. Am I going to make you two suffer for this" I grin and Hunk frowns slightly along with Romelle.

"You betray me? You get embarrassing questions and actions. You know I'm the king of truth or dare" I say as we all form a circle on the lounge floor around the coffee table.

"So be prepared to die of embarrassment." I finish my little rant.

"At least Keith has the decency to stick with his choices" I point to the guy who is sitting directly opposite of me at the coffee table and he smiles slightly.

"Yeah, well Keith is Keith and he hates party games" Romelle argues.

"As he should." I respond and fold my arms moodily across my chest.

"Okay stop with the fighting! Let's get this game started!" Pidge scolds everyone who was involved in the argument and gets an old looking water bottle out of her bag.

"Uhm, Pidge. This is truth or dare. Not spin the bottle" Shiro speaks up a little confused by her actions.

"Oh, calm your gay little titties Shiro. It's just to pick who gets to start asking things" Pidge mumbles and hands the bottle to Matt who sticks the bottle in the middle of the table, spinning it harshly.

It's was suspenseful watching the bottle spin, and spin until it finally landed on someone.

"Pidge, spin the bottle" Matt informs his sister.

"Okay, let's do this." She says and flicks the bottle into an underwhelming spin.

"Boo! You suck" I shout at her poor bottle spinning skills and everyone chuckles.

"Oh shut it, McClain" Pidge rolls her eyes.

"Annd. Allura it is!" Hunk says as the bottle stops on Allura.

"Okay, truth or dare Allura?" Pidge asks.

"Well, let's start this off with a dare" Allura shrugs and everyone nods in respect to her choice.

"Way to kick off the game Allura!" Pidge grins in agreement with Alluras decision.

"Okay, well I dare you to..." then I whisper into Pidge's ear as she's thinking of something.

"Make her dab." Is all I say as I pull away causing Pidge to grin evilly.

Thing is, Allura refuses to dab. Like she wouldn't dab if it were to save her life. She just hates it, with a burning passion, it's like asking a nun to pray to Satan. It goes against her nature and her being as a whole. I can't wait to see this.

"Dab." Pidge chuckles and Allura's smile drops dramatically.

"Pidge. I love you, but if you make me do this I will never speak to you for the rest of the month." Allura says in all seriousness.

"That's a little... uh- extreme isn't it Allura?" Shiro voices his concerns.

"I think she's being a little easy on her honestly," I say and Shiro glares at me.

"I'm just saying, it's like going against her beliefs" I shrug and pick at my nails nonchalantly.

"Thank you Lance" Allura agrees with my words.

"Wha- what?! Lance is the one who suggested it!" Pidge yells and folds her arms over her chest.

"What?! I did not!" I lie as seriously as I could.

If these assholes are going to make me play this game at _my_ party, I'm putting them through hell. You want entertainment Pidge? You're gonna get it.

"Welp! The dare was said no going back now and if you do change your mind... well. Remember what happens?" I raise an eyebrow in Pidge's direction.

"It's either, no Allura for a month or no laptop for a week" I grin mischievously at Pidge.

"You son of a bitch-"

See we're all a little extreme when it comes to games.

For truth or dare, we made up rules to make the game more interesting.

You don't do the dare? The rest of the group doesn't talk to you for a week.

We find out you were lying about a truth you were meant to tell? The group doesn't talk to you for a month.

You withdraw your dare and or truth because it's to 'extreme'? You lose your most precious item for a week. It really makes you think about what you're going to make someone do and/or say.

The worst thing for any of us is losing each other so being ignored for a week? A month? Is the worst feeling. Especially for me. I need my friends.

Luckily I've never lied to them about anything for years. This would be a first... if I _really_ had to lie that is...

"So... Pidge? Have you made a decision?" Matt chuckles in his terrified sister's direction.

"Uh- uhm" she looks over to Allura who has her arms folded over her chest in annoyance with the dare.

"Fuck. Sorry, Allura a... girl needs her... laptop..." Pidge's voice gets quieter as she watches Allura's eyes darken at her words while I sneakily reach for my phone that's in my pocket.

"Okay. Sorry Allura, but..." I shrug in fake sympathy and set my camera up on my phone underneath the table.

"If... if I must..." Allura sighs and mentally prepares herself for what she's about to do.

Actually, I feel a tiny, tiny bit bad because Allura literally has to do _everything_ asked by _anyone_ simply because she's an omega.

Omega's tend to get... sad. When they're left alone for too long, especially if their closest friends are ignoring them for a _week_. I don't wanna know how omega's feel when they go through that shit... oh fuck I'm an omega. Well, that just hit me like a truck... hopefully they won't be too harsh if I have to lie tonight...

Though if it became too much for any of us we use the emergency word 'Quiznak' and everything will go back to normal, so... that's an option... but it's that just giving up and no way am I doing that shit! I'd rather suffer than be defeated like that! I'm too damn stubborn.

"Pidge. Countdown please" I grin mischievously in Pidge's direction as Allura closes her eyes to meditate before doing the one thing she swore she'd never do.

Pidge just glared at me in pure loathing.

It's her own fault...

"3..." Pidge sighs out in defeat.

"2..." Allura gets into position.

"1..." Pidge winces as we all gaze in amazement as Allura's arms move swiftly through the air and into position.

She dabbed! And I got the video of it! This truly is a great day.

I laugh my ass off as I watch the video after the action is done.

"Allura! You're so good at it!" I laugh and everyone crowds around me and rewatches the video where Allura is dabbing.

"Lance! Lance delete that immediately!" Allura's face flushes bright red as she watches the video over my shoulder.

"Sorry, my hand slipped! It's on facebook, snapchat, and insta now... damn" I cough and she snatches the phone away from my hand.

"NO! Lance why?! You traitor!" Allura gasps and lays down dramatically in Romelle's lap who was also laughing her ass off while I grabbed my phone back.

"It's only been one dare and everything's gone to hell" Hunk sighs and everyone goes back to their seats, already beginning to argue about random shit.

We stop the game once someone gets physically abused or when someone says 'I'm leaving the game'. We can only say that if one; there is an emergency and two; its becoming too much for them. But the second option has yet to happen. Anyway, if either of those things happen the game stops immediately. No exceptions.

Suddenly a notification pops up on my phone informing me of a message from messenger. I open up the message and my eyes widen a little knowing that it was Keith who messaged me.

**emo boi keef -** you did that right?

I smile slightly and glance up at the smirking Keith across the table.

**Lancey Lance -** mayBE... maybe ;)

**emo boi keef -** im in.

I raise my eyebrow slightly.

**Lancey Lance -** wdym?

**emo boi keef -** lance you know i dont understand those texting language things

**Lancey Lance -** ughhHH wdym = whaT dO u mEan?

**emo boi keef -** in the amount of time it took for you to rewrite that message you couldve just told me that

**Lancey Lance -** whaT do u waNT

**emo boi keef -** oh right. i wanna join whatever youre doing cause im bored and i hate this game

**Lancey Lance -** FAir enough

**emo boi keef -** soo? that a yes?

**Lancey Lance -** I suPPose but only cause u didnt betraasf me

**emo boi keef -** ??

**Lancey Lance -** *betray

**emo boi keef -** okay, so what are we doing exactly?

**Lancey Lance -** Mostly just making this game worse than it already os

**Lancey Lance -** *os

**Lancey Lance -** *is! fuCK autocoRRect is a bOtch!

**Lancey Lance -** *bitch motherfucker!

Then I hear a slight chuckle come from across the table between all the yelling happening around us...

I like his giggle...

**emo boi keef -** okay i got it

**Lancey Lance -** Good, okay lets do this shi-

but before I could finish my text someone begins yelling in my ear.

"Oi! Who are you texting?" Romelle pops out of nowhere about to grab at my phone, but I snatched it away from her grasp.

"No one! Just a friend" I cough and shove my phone into my pocket, making sure to zip it up so she can't take it out of my pocket without me knowing.

"Mhm," Romelle rolls her eyes as everyone finally calms their shit down. I watch as Keith puts his phone away as well.

"So. Allura spin the bottle" I say and she rolls her eyes and spins the bottle angrily.

"Matt, truth or dare buddy?" I smile ignoring all the negative energy around me, Matt gulps slightly in response.

"U-Uh... dare" He sighs in defeat.

"I dare you to... hide Pidge's laptop somewhere in the house where she won't find it. When she's not expecting it of course, and no telling her where it is either. She has to find it herself." Allura smiles 'politely' in Pidge's direction.

I can basically feel the angry heat radiating from Pidge right now and I'm getting a sick satisfaction from it.

"This is bullshit! I told you! It was Lance's idea!" Pidge screams getting all defensive over her precious laptop.

"And I said it wasn't! It wasn't my fault! Stop blaming me! Just cause Allura's mad at you doesn't mean you gotta drag me into this mess!" I huff pretending to get mad at the situation when really I was just trying to hold in a laugh.

"Okay, I will" Matt responds to Allura, ignoring Pidge's arguing.

"Matt! Don't fucking touch my laptop!" Pidge growls and he just shrugs in response as he reaches out to spin the bottle.

"Truth or dare Hunk?" Matt asks as the bottle stops at Hunk who is visibly sweating.

"Uh... truth?" Hunk questions more than states and I grin to myself.

"Open," Matt says.

Whenever someone says it's 'open' it means it's free and open to the rest of the group to give the person in question a truth or dare.

Everyone sits there and wonders what to ask. Hunk is pretty much an open book, but he's still a traitor soo...

**Lancey Lance -** ask him how far he's gone w/ shay

I text Keith and watch as he pulls his phone out and taps away.

**emo boi keef -** why?

**Lancey Lance -** Cause he's a traitor and he gets all embaassed about this stuff and if Im the 1 causing all the chaos theyl all kno

**Lancey Lance -** *embarrassed *theyll

**emo boi keef -** okay whatever you say, im down

"How far have you and Shay gone in a sexual sense?" Keith asks. Shamelessly too...

Perfect.

Everyone just stares at Keith. Their expressions are a mixture of surprise and confusion (including me because otherwise, it would be obvious that I was behind it all) because he never participates unless it was his turn. Eventually, they got over themselves and stared at Hunk in curiosity.

"Well?" I grin and Hunk squints in my direction for a split second in suspicion, but ignores it and flushes the darkest red I've ever seen on his face.

"----" Hunk speaks softly and looks off to the side.

"What was that buddy? I couldn't-" Then I was cut off.

"Oral! Okay? Are you happy now?!" Hunk shouts in embarrassment and hides his face in his hands.

Eheheh... worth it.

We all stare surprised and a couple of us chuckling at Hunks embarrassment (Keith, Pidge, Matt and me of course) the rest of them just felt bad for him.

Shiro raises an eyebrow in Keith's direction. Keith just shrugs and smiles at me and I smile back.

His smile's nice.

"Okay... that was information I now know" Pidge giggles and sighs.

"Okay, spin the bottle Hunky! Get over it" Romelle yells and gives poor Hunk a heart attack. I guess Romelle just wants it to be her turn already, she's pretty impatient when it comes to these types of things.

Hunk grabs the bottle in a huff of annoyance and spins the bottle.

This was going great... that was 'til the bottle landed on me.

It's fine. It's Hunk we're talking about.

"Truth!" I say before he could ask the question and everyone groans (excluding Pidge and Allura) in annoyance because I'm usually such an open book and I get by pretty easily.

Hunk sits there and thinks while Pidge basically bounces up and down in anticipation.

**Lancey Lance -** if he opens it up ask a question that's saucy, but not too saucy

**emo boi keef -** why? you got secrets mcclain?

**Lancey Lance -** nope but some1 probs has suspicions  & will ask about it and this is 2 fun to give up

**emo boi keef -** fair enough, but okay

I've come to the conclusion that I don't like lying to Keith... at all. It gives me a bad gut feeling, and I hate bad gut feelings!

"Open-" Hunk begins, but someone cuts him off.

"Last hook up?" Keith says and everyone's jaws fall to the ground once again.

"Keith! Stop stealing all the god damn questions!" Pidge growls in frustration and I just smirk at the reaction. Hah, get rekt Pidge.

"Isn't the point of 'open' questions to let anyone ask a question?" Keith asks nonchalantly.

Damn, he's good.

"Yeah! But- ugh! You never play properly! What's your problem tonight?" Pidge whines.

"Maybe I just wanna play tonight" Keith grins and makes eye contact with me for a split second and I blush slightly... I feel butterflies in my stomach.

"He's right Pidge. Anyone can ask questions" Romelle backs Keith up.

"Yeah, I know the rules _Romelle_ I made them up for fuck sake! I just... had a really good question is all" Pidge mumbles, pushing up her glasses and then glancing at me slightly and catches me smirking. Fuck! I quickly frowned trying to make it seem less obvious, but she keeps staring at me.

"Anyway. Last hook up? Probably a couple months ago with that exchange student... what was her name? Kesiah? Mhm yeah. Kesiah I think" I answer and everyone just sighs as I grab the bottle and spin it.

I wasn't lying, it was some random exchange student, but I wouldn't call it a 'hook up'. I'm still a virgin believe it or not, but I have made out with a lot of girls (which is what I did with 'Kesiah'). Everyone just thinks I'm a fuckboy. I mean fair enough, but I know the truth, doesn't mean they needa know.

"Shiro! Buddy old pal" I smile and he rolls his eyes.

"Dare, Lance" Is all he says.

"Okay. I dare you to let me go through your phone for 10 minutes, opened and unlocked too." I say and he grabs his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it, putting on a timer and handing the phone to me. No hesitance, but he'll learn to be hesitant next time.

"Thank you" I grin and swipe over to messenger and click on Adam's name.

**Shiro -** hey bby

**Adam -** Who's this?

**Shiro -** mE sHIRO!

**Adam -** Really though, who is this?

**Shiro -** Damn ur 2 good glasses its lance lma0

**Adam -** Oh, okay... why?

**Shiro -** Cause we r are all playing truth or dare liek 2 year olds

**Adam -** Okay, that makes more sense.

**Shiro -** So how waz ur date earlier tonight?

**Adam -** Really good actually. I really like him.

**Shiro -** good, nice to know I'm fucking amazing at being cupid... anyway wanna prank shiro with me? plz

**Adam -** Yeah okay.

**Shiro -** Really?!

**Adam -** Yeah. Why not?

**Shiro -** ur the best I already accept you as my stepfather.

**Adam -** Stepfather? What?

**Shiro -** Its a inside joke, shiro is like the gay dad ;) now ur the gay stepdad

**Adam -** Okay? Anyway, what are we doing?

**Shiro -** well pretend you fell for the whole 'i was shiro' thing and I said something rlly bad and then call the phone a couple minutes later and act all mad xDD itll be grate

**Adam -** Yeah, okay, but make sure he knows it's a joke afterwards okay? I don't need a sad Shiro apologizing on my doorstep later, it's too late for this shit.

**Shiro -** sure sure step dad

**Adam -** Okay I'll call in a couple minutes.

**Shiro -** k let me insult u first and dont look at the message til then

**Adam -** Okay, see you later!

**Shiro -** yuppp

**Shiro -** HEY adaM! ur hawT wanna fUCc?

"Okay. Done and done" I smirk and close the messenger tab.

"Already? It's only been a couple minutes?" Matt mentions.

At this point, only Keith, Matt, Romelle, Shiro and me are talking because everyone else is either mad, annoyed, or embarrassed by previous actions.

"Yup I'm done," I say and turn the phone off and give it back to Shiro who just stares at me with no expression present on his face.

"Okay! Shiro spin the bottle!" I chirp and he does so.

"Respin it, dad," I say as it lands on himself again.

He grabs the bottle and spins it once again, harder this time.

"Pidge!" I smile and she just frowns and mumbles 'dare' quietly.

"I dare you to refill everyone's drinks" Shiro shrugs lazily and Pidge grumbles as she does the deed, obviously pissed that she has to actually get up, but it's nice to get another drink.

Pidge sits back down and spins the bottle, pleading silently to the gods that it lands on me, but it doesn't so fuck you Pidge.

"Keith?" I ask and he shrugs as the bottle stops on him.

"Dare," He says and I smile. Good choice, now they can't ask why you so suddenly joined the game.

"Eheheh... okay" Pidge smirks and I turn to her questioning her laughter.

There's nothing she can... oh wait... but no, she's not that petty as to-

"Make out with Lance for 5 minutes" Pidge interrupts my train of thoughts.

"WHAT?! THATS A FUCKING COP OUT AND YOU KNOW IT!" I burst out and everyone jumps slightly.

"Hey, dares a dare" Pidge shrugs obviously pleased with herself.

"I thought we agreed no boring cliches?" Romelle whines obviously upset that nothing involving her has happened yet.

"Yeah!" I nod and agree with Romelle.

"Takes the fun out of everything" Matt agrees, against his petty sister.

"Hey! I don't give two shits! Make out-"

Then the screech of a phone call echoes throughout the room.

Thank the stars! Adam, you're my savior.

Shiro grabs his phone out and raises his eyebrow at the phone contact.

"Hello- Adam?" His eyes widen.

"W-what? No! I- pardon me" Shiro excuses himself, but we all hear the screaming Adam on the other end of the phone line regardless. Shiro stands up from the game and steps out into the hallway as I snicker to myself.

"What did you do?" Romelle begins laughing to herself.

"Asked Adam if he wanted to fuck" I grin and Allura's head snaps up.

"You what?!" She growls.

"Are you deaf? I just told you-"

"Lance! Ugh, Adam's an omega! He's going to be so offended!" Allura huffs and begins walking toward the hallway but Shiro come out looking devastated.

Whoops? Did I take it too far?... nahhhh.

"I'm leaving the game... I need to go over to Adam's to apologize... I'll be right back" Shiro's voice cracks slightly.

"Did you just forth it? You're just ending the game like that?!" Pidge gasps.

"Yes. I apologize... I needa go" Shiro says and Keith stands up and walks toward him handing him the keys and glancing toward me slightly in concern for his brother's relationship... I sigh in defeat at his expression.

"Shiro, he's not mad at you" I give up.

"What? Lance I know it's a game but he's mad okay? I'll be right back, don't worry I'm not mad at you-"

"No he's not mad Shiro. He's in on the prank" I cut him off as he squints his eyes before reaching into his pocket, unlocking his phone, and scrolling the through his messages before sighing in relief.

"Good one" Keith winks as he walks past me and sits back down.

God I'm blushing, stop!

"Anyway, Shiro ended the game sooo..." I say.

"Nooooo, Shiro why did you say it out loud? It was just getting interesting" Pidge whines and hits her head against the table.

I'm satisfied with myself. Everyone who betrayed me got what they had coming to them. Allura dabbed. Hunk got really embarrassed. Pidge is being ignored and is losing her laptop for the night. Romelle got ignored for most of the game (which is probably killing her because she's similar to me and needs people's attention) and Matt is probably going to die after he hides Pidge's laptop tonight. So fuck you everyone... besides Keith of course.

"If your definition of 'interesting' is a cliche dare from thousands of movies than your taste in entertainment is terrible" I snort and Pidge glares in my direction menacingly... it was a little scary actually... why am I so scared of her right now? I'm never scared of anything! Especially my friends! Especially Pidge!

Ugh, I bet this has something to do with the stupid omega thing, I guess I'm just scared of everything now... for fuck sake...

At least I got my revenge in the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey so... this was a lot... I mean a lot of words fml ... so yeah... hope you enjoyed this long ass chapter... I've kinda given up on the whole '1000' word thing, it's as long as it is okay! xDD lma0 fuck... well I have a lot of homework I need to do... so wish me luck? alSO i'm so sorry this was delayed! My stupid fucKing laptop wouldn't update properyl! Ugh! Anyway sorry for the delay again, im transferring stuff ugh... anyway... Hope you enjoyed and peace out!**
> 
> **Cheers!**
> 
> **Bai, bai ^-^**
> 
> **Lubs ❤**
> 
> _**-justfuckintrash** _


	12. Ouch...

**_Lance's POV(16) -_ **

"Anyway, I'm sick and tired of all of you so I'm going to get all the bed stuff" I yawn and get to my feet.

"Need some help dude?" Keith asks and also gets to his feet, I blush slightly and nod as we both walk upstairs in silence.

We walk to the cupboard and pull out a couple blow up mattresses, blankets and pillows for everyone... I unconsciously keep glancing at him while he's distracted. I don't know why I just want to look at him...

"You got everything?" He asks and I nod counting all the blankets and pillows I have in my arms.

"Did you bring your own pillow again? Or do you need one?" I raise an eyebrow teasingly.

He refuses to use anything but his own pillow 'cause he's picky as fuck and he brings that sack of fluff everywhere he has to sleep.

"Is that a joke? Or are you seriously asking?" He chuckles while I just roll eyes and push pass him.

"Also... thanks for helping, and basically everything you've done tonight... it was really cool" I mumble and run down the stairs trying to avoid the awkward conversation that would surely follow after that.

I never really thank him for anything... mostly because I never notice when he does something nice. I just realize it days after it happened or get told by my friends, and I can't bring myself to thank him 'cause its embarrassing enough that I missed it in the first place.

"Here you go losers!" I yell and throw a bunch of pillows and blankets on top of my friend group.

"Sort yourselves out, I'm sleeping on the pull out couch." I say as Keith walks up behind me and sets a couple of air mattresses and blankets down.

"Why do you get the pull out couch?" Romelle pouts.

"'Cause it's my party _and_ my birthday" I argue and pull the couch out into a bed and start throwing my sheets over it lazily.

"Ugh, bu-"

"Don't worry Romelle we can share an air mattress. We both wouldn't fit on the couch anyway" Allura says nonchalantly as she grabs the purple air mattress and pulls it out of its bag leaving poor Romelle bright red.

"O... okay" Romelle blushes and helps Allura pump up the air mattress.

"I'll share with Matt... Matt? Where's Matt?" Pidge asks and glances around the room curiously, but finding Matt nowhere to be seen.

"Wait!" Pidge's eyes widen as she runs toward her bag opening the bag up and screaming in anger.

"Matt! MATT! YOU SON OF A BITCH WHERE IS MY LAPTOP?!" Pidge's voice roars throughout the house as Matt slips back into the room.

"I dunno what you mean lil sis" Matt shrugs nonchalantly.

"If you don't go get my laptop right now I'm going to choke you to death in your sleep." Pidge threatens, but Matt ignores her and pulls the green air mattress out of the bag, beginning to blow it up.

"Sorry sis it's the game. You gotta find it yourself" Matt replies while I chuckle to myself and throw a blue blanket over my sheets.

"Be right back guys, I'm gonna go get my pillows" I smile and begin walking up the stairs and down the hall toward my room.

I open the door and jog toward my bed and reach for my pillows when I feel a painful pang in my stomach.

"Shit-"

Fuck it hurts...

I fall to my knees and grip my stomach harshly trying to ease the pain, but it hurt really fucking bad.

I let out a shaky breath before someone's hand is on my shoulder.

"Lance? You okay?" She asks, pity laced in her tone.

"Go away Allura" I grumble and try to shove her away, but I fall to my side instead.

"It's the suppressants. They take awhile to get used to" Allura informs me and helps me sit up on the bed, the pain is _still_ aching.

"Ugh, fuck this." I gasp out for a breath.

"I would suggest you don't take the suppressants until you're a bit older and more physically matured" She suggests, but I just roll my eyes and squeeze them shut when I remember the pain is still there, it's kind of like Allura. Nagging and always there when you don't want it to be.

It feels like a migraine except for your stomach and it's much, much, much worse than a bad headache.

"Why are you even here? You got some other bullshit omega sense you didn't yell at me about before?" I struggle to get words out.

Okay that was a little rude, but I really don't fucking care.

All she does is sigh in defeat and drag my head onto her lap.

"You're going to have to get used to it eventually. And no, there isn't some 'bullshit omega sense' I didn't tell you about. You forgot my pillow so I came to ask for one then you swore and fell to the ground" Allura explains, but all I do is groan in response.

"I know you don't like this. But maybe you should consider just telling everyone... it's already physically hurting you" Allura suggests, but I just shake my head in fear.

Fuck no. I've gone through all possible outcomes to that path and none of them end well!

"Well... Lance I don't think I can stay silent if you're just going to suffer through this alone. I find it absolutely ridiculous that you're hiding yourself from your friends and family, so I might just tell them for you." Allura huffs in annoyance at the conversation.

"Don't... even try it... it's not your secret to tell." I mumble under breath. I want to stay mad at her, but her scent is soothing some of the pain and it helps _a lot. Like a lot, a lot._

"But I don't want you suffering alone! Don't you see how upsetting it is for me to find one of my closest friends in pain? It hurts me beyond belief." Allura blurts out...

Then an idea comes to mind

"Then why don't _you_ just look after me then... it's not like I _want_ to be alone... you can be like... my teenage doctor friend thing" I suggest and she looks off to the side thinking about the idea.

She begins mumbling things to herself that I couldn't be bothered listening to before she sighs and nods.

"Alright. Deal" Allura nods and rakes her hand through my hair soothingly, releasing calming smells.

We sat like that for a couple more minutes until the pain died down enough for me to get to my feet and actually walk around.

"You alright? What do you need me to help you with?" Allura asks while I roll my eyes in her direction.

"I said you could help me, not baby me" I sigh out.

"Of course. I'm just making sure it doesn't hurt too bad." Allura mumbles as I grab my pillows and tuck them under my armpits.

"Do I need to teach you about _'things'_ or...?-"

"No! Oh, God Allura. Jesus. No! That's what the internet's for" I hide my face in my hands and run toward the doorway.

"Okay. Well you'll tell me of you need anything yes?" She asks as we begin walking out of the room.

"Yes Allura, that was the whole point of the previous conversation" I comment sassily.

"No need to be rude about it. I'm only trying to help" She mentions and I glance at her slightly while we were at the top of the stairs.

"Oh... right... sorry... thanks for... everything" I say and she nods her head and smiles.

"No problem Lance" she says politely as we continue down the stairs.

I throw my pillows on the couch and jump under the blankets, observing the room. No one seemed to notice so it's fine. No suspicions.

Pidge and Matt are arguing while Hunk tries to calm them down. Shiro and Keith are chatting about random (probably gay) stuff, and Allura just joined Romelle on their air mattress.

Everyone has a person or... someone they just automatically go to, to chat or to just... be around... I mean sure, Hunk and I used to be as tight as glue, then Pidge started hanging out with him more and more, and now we just chat awkwardly... and Matt? That's awkward as fuck. He's only here because he's Pidge's brother, I mean he's cool, but... I don't know him well enough to just gravitate toward him and make conversation.

I just realized I don't really have someone...

Well, this sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ahah... hah... I don't know what I'm doing anymore ;-; I'm sorry Lancey Lance, my bby boi. I love you I swear... anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and peace out!**
> 
> **Cheers!**
> 
> **Bai, bai ^-^**
> 
> **Lubs ❤**
> 
> **_-justfuckintrash_ **


	13. I want it.

_**Lance's POV(16) -** _

After a couple of conversations later we all had some soft music playing on the TV in the background until they all eventually fell to sleep, Pidge being the last one to finally drift off which was odd because I was still awake? Usually, she's awake much later than me...

Whoever falls to sleep last has to turn the TV off, so I was confused the second I heard Pidge snore softly. I thought that she'd be the one to turn it off, but I guess I have to get up now... ugh... standing...

...well, I guess without her laptop she doesn't really have any reason to be awake. Usually, she's up 'til at least 3 in the morning at the earliest, just tapping away on her laptop... but she's actually sleeping for once... which is probably a good thing for her to be honest.

I sigh happily to myself and yawn softly before getting to my feet and walking toward the TV (which was a challenge considering the number of people in the way). I turn the ps4 and the TV off in the process before making my way back through the masses of bodies for a second time before I stumbled across a sleeping Keith again... except this time I noticed how peaceful he looks...

He's just peacefully sleeping. Sometimes it's nice to just watch him being calm and not so tense all the time. It's nice to see him without that grumpy look on his face, to see him chilling so freely... like he is right now. Maybe I should stay up later than him more often just to look at _this_ Keith more frequently.

I didn't even notice it until I found myself level faced with him that I was laying down next to him... just watching. Since when did I get down here in the first place? Isn't this creepy as fuck?... I couldn't care less right now.

I feel myself reach for his face and don't stop myself either. I just reach out and move some hair out of his face causing him to grumble slightly under his breath. Not actual words, just various noises...

I get closer. I just want to be close enough to feel his breath on my face... and so I do. The air pumping in and out of him is like music to my ears. I don't care if this is the creepiest thing ever. I just want to lay here forever... but this won't last forever. His smell is going to be gone out of this house in less than 24 hours and for some reason that was unbearable for me to think about.

I need his scent.

I _need_ it.

My eyes traveled around his general area until they landed on something... his pillow. The pillow he _always_ sleeps on regardless of the situation...

I _want_ it.

I want the _fucking_ pillow.

So I did what any sane person would do... or well... what any sane _omega_ would do in this situation and I stole his pillow.

Yup.

I stole the pillow from right beneath his head.

I did it as carefully as possible, trying to make sure I didn't wake him up in the process because that would be embarrassing. Once the pillow was safely in my arms I hugged it _close_ to my body enjoying the overwhelming smell of an alpha... not just any alpha... _my alpha._

_Keith_

This pillow hasn't been washed in months, maybe a year... usually this would be the most vile and disgusting thing to me... but it's _his pillow_... so it's okay...

And anyway, if he'd washed it in the first place it wouldn't reek of him so much, and it would lose its value to me.

...

Ugh... what the fuck am I doing with my life? Only a couple of days ago I was a normal 'straight' guy pining after various omega women and now look at me! Stealing Keith's fucking pillow and smelling it! _Keith's_ pillow!

Ugh...

...

I'm not giving it back though...

I refuse.

Anyway, I know I can't just take his pillow without him noticing, so I'm going to have to hide it somewhere for now. At least until all of my friends are gone. Then I can get it out and sleep with it every night from then on... yeah. I like that idea.

Maybe I should grab everyone else's pillows too... yeah.

I step carefully over my friends, moving from person to person, carefully removing the pillows from beneath their heads, trying to make sure not to wake them up which went surprisingly well. It doesn't matter if their smells weren't as dominant as Keith's. The smell was still there. They had been laying on the pillows for hours now. It's going to keep their scents for at least a week. Keith's pillow will last months though... and I'm getting all giddy just thinking about it.

So after at least half an hour of stealing pillows and hiding them in various places in my room, I replaced the pillows with new ones and smirked smugly to myself. Now I can have this smell forever! Or... well at least a couple weeks before I come up with a better plan. So for now whenever I'm feeling lonely I can just grab one of their pillows and pretend it's them for a while... and I can complain about things... like being an omega without the actual backlash! Yeah. I'm a fucking genius alright.

Muma raised a genius.

Anyway. I'm tired now 'cause its like 2 am and I've been stealing and hiding things for half an hour, so now I deserve a good night's rest...

I'll deal with the problems tomorrow...

**-**

"I'm telling you. It's not my pillow!" A voice grumbled angrily in someone's direction.

Ugh, I just woke up. Can I not deal with the consequences so early in the morning, please?

"Keith. It's just a pillow" I hear Pidge snort slightly at the apparently mad Keith.

"Pidge, it's not _just_ a pillow. It's my pillow. _My_ pillow and now it's gone. Who hid it? I know one of you did it. This isn't funny" Keith huffs, obviously annoyed with the situation.

Ugh. Fine. I'm awake.

"W-what the fuck is happening. It's too early for this shit" I yawn, pretending to be completely oblivious to the subject of the conversation.

"Someone _'stole'_ Keith's stupid pillow and now he's being dramatic" Pidge rolls her eyes.

"Oh. Keith, bro. It's just a pillow. Get over it. I'm trying to sleep" I mutter in a sleepy manner.

"Wha- no! I've had that pillow for years! I am not just forgetting this" Keith gasps.

Years? Maybe the pillow will last longer than a couple months then... jackpot!

Okay. I feel a tad bad that he's this upset about losing his pillow... but I'm not feeling as guilty as I thought I would. I mean I still feel guilty, but not guilty enough to give him his pillow back.

It's mine now.

"Keith. We'll get you a new pillow just stop yelling" Shiro's voice cuts through the argument.

"I bet it was Pidge. Look at her smug smirk. Oh! And she's been trying to convince me to let it go for half an hour now! It was you wasn't it?" Keith huffs and points an accusing finger in Pidge's direction.

"Pidge just give him his stupid pillow back" I grumble from the couch and cover my ears while turning on my side, away from all the people so they couldn't see my smug face as I grin.

I'm totally going to get away with this.

"What the fuck?! Why would I hide your stupid pillow? I was telling you to let go of the stupid pillow 'cause you're being annoying while I'm trying to find my laptop" Pidge huffs and wakes the rest of the room up with her yelling.

"Ugh, what the hell?" Romelle groans as her eyelids crack open.

"They're fighting over some pillow Pidge hid from Keith or something? I wasn't really listening though" I explain and turn back toward the conversation.

"Oh..." Romelle yawns, about to move from her spot until she realized Allura was still sleeping happily, hugging Romelle tightly.

"Oh my god. That's the most precious thing ever." Hunk smiles while he gets his phone out.

Since when was Hunk awake? I dunno, but I guess he is.

"Agreed" I nod as Hunk takes a photo of the two.

"That is pretty cute. Can't deny it" Pidge shoves past a mad Keith who just let out an angry 'hey!'.

"Yeah" Matt nods as we all group around Hunk to look at the photo he took. I guess Matt just popped out of nowhere as well.

"What? Guys! My pillow-"

"Keith, come have a look at this" I cut him off and grab his wrist, dragging him over to the two girls.

He needs to be distracted before he looks around the house to find his pillow and connects the dots and then finds out it was me.

"Look at them." I smile... okay I'm a tad jealous. Not of Romelle or anything like that. I got over Allura a while ago, but I'm jealous of their relationship... I want that but with someone else...

I then glance up at Keith who was just smiling sadly at the two girls- wait sadly? Why is he sad?

"So... are you going to court her?" I ask out of the blue and everyone gasps at the suggestion except for Pidge and me of course.

"Isn't it a bit soon for that?" Shiro asks as I shake my head.

"Allura was talking about _bonding_ with her last night" Pidge accidentally slips out the truth.

"WHAT?!" The whole group shouts, but Romelle's scream was louder than anyone else's.

"Pidge! What the fuck man?" I growl lowly as she shrugs her shoulders in fake sympathy.

"She was gonna find out sooner or later" is all Pidge says before Allura begins stirring in her sleep. The shouting must've woken her up.

Allura yawns softly before rubbing her eyes and gazing up at Romelle slightly and smiling before she finally noticed everyone staring at her.

"Wh- what?" Allura mumbles tiredly from her beta's arms.

"Nothing." We all shrug, pretending we weren't just staring at her creepily while she slept... it was kind of like what I was doing this morning with Keith... but everyone else was also doing it as well... so it's fine right?

"Uh.... uhm... Allura can I ask you something?" Romelle asks quietly as we all pretend not to hear their conversation, but I know we're all listening like the nosy mother fuckers we are.

"Of course Roma," Allura says.

Since when did she give Romelle a pet name?! I wanna pet name...

Hmph.

"I was... uhm" Romelle coughs awkwardly before rolling her eyes and deciding to get on with it.

"C-can I court you?" she finally gets out, pushing past the awkwardness.

"Hmm? Aren't you already? Why do you need to ask anyway?" Allura yawns and doesn't make a huge deal out of it.

Dear god how I wish I had Allura's confidence in this stuff.

"Really?!" Romelle smiles as Allura rolls her eyes and pulls 'Roma' into a soft peck on the lips.

"Okay, you nosy people. You can stop pretending you aren't listening now" Allura mumbles and lays back down into the air bed.

"Thank god. I wasn't able to keep it together for much longer" I sigh in relief and run toward the two to congratulate them.

"I just want you to know I shipped it the moment you had your first interaction." I start tearing up. They're like official now!

"We couldn't have done it without you dude. I literally thought she hated me" Romelle flushes a light pink as I hug the both of them tightly.

"Yes. So did I. So thank you... _'cupid'_ " Allura chuckles and I gasp in pure happiness.

"You finally called me cupid! My life is complete." I sniffle and wipe my eyes clear of the happy tears.

"Yeah, yeah" Allura smiles happily and snuggles back into her beta's side.

I'm so proud of myself right now.

I made that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **HeyyyyY sO Romura is canon in this book now xDD i just like the ship okay? Just... I love it so much. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and uhm, yeah! Peace out!**
> 
> **Cheers!**
> 
> **Bai, bai ^-^**
> 
> **Lubs ❤**
> 
> **_-justfuckintrash_ **


	14. Mine

_**Lance's POV(16) -** _

It's Monday now and we're in the cafeteria listening to Keith continue to complain about his stupid pillow. Get over it, man! It's mine now! You can't have it! Besides that though, I'm bored and we have gym next-

Then all of a sudden a piercing noise rung through my ears... annnd there goes the bell... I don't really feel like being one-upped by Keith today, or to do any type of exercise right now.

"Allura quick. Write me a note" I whisper slyly to my friend.

"Lance I would love to help you weasel out of P.E. I really would... but I would also like to see you suffer for posting that video." She waves dismissively and shoo's me off while I groan to myself.

The only class we _all_ have together is phys ed and it's usually fun when our normal P.E teacher is here, but he's in Japan on a teaching tutorial, so we're stuck with Mrs. Referd for a week and _nobody_ wants to be stuck with Mrs. Referd under any circumstance.

I sigh as Hunk drags me through the corridors and toward the gym, much to my dismay of course. I'm just not in the mood. I just want to run home and snuggle up to my Keith pillow. That's my favorite thing to do now.

Ever since they left my house yesterday afternoon it's all I've been doing at this point. I just love his scent. It's so calming and so... so... _Keith._

"Lance, you gonna get dressed? Or are you gonna whine the entire time?" Matt asks as he removes his shirt...

Suddenly I feel anxious and insecure.

I don't want them to see me basically naked! That's my business!... and Keith's... when I get over myself and finally ask him out...

It's just so awkward! Why doesn't he make the first move? Why me? Why do I have to do it? He's the alpha! He can ask me out first dammit!

I grumpily snatch all my stuff from my bag and power walk into the toilet stall, slamming it shut and placing my clothes on the top of the door while I get dressed.

"Lance? You alright buddy?" Hunk's voice asks as he knocks on the door. He's probably confused because I never had a problem showing off what I had, 'cause generally, I was pretty confident in myself, but now I don't feel like anyone should see me so _exposed_.

"Yes! I just don't wanna do P.E!" I huff and step out of the stall with my school clothes in hand... just in time to see Keith... half naked.

I really need to get my shit together. I just need to get all my shit into one place and just- just put it all together! 'Cause I'm basically drooling at this point just _looking_ at him! Ugh, stop! Stop! Stop!

I shook my head and hid my face in my hands. Lucky nobody noticed or I would die of embarrassment.

"Lance? You wanna team up in dodgeball today?" Romelle dances toward me with Allura wrapped around her arm.

Bitches showing off their perfect relationship and rubbing it in my face. I know you're together! I get it! Leave me alone to drown in self-pity and to check out Keith.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Just give me a sec, my stomach hurts. Tell the teacher I'm pissing or something" I grumble and continue to hide my face in my hands while I try to stop myself from peeking a look at Keith again.

"Sure dude... you doing alright?" Romelle asks, a concerned look crossing her face.

"Yeah. Just a stomach ache." I mumble. It wasn't a complete lie, my stomach does hurt... really bad actually. I think it's the suppressants again, except I am getting a little used to it, but it still hurts pretty bad... I just want Keith out of the changing rooms while I calm myself down.

"You sure-"

"Babe. If he says he's fine, he's fine" Allura smiles sweetly at her girlfriend as she drags her off with the rest of the friend group. Pidge is eyeing me up weird. God she better not figure this shit out or I give up.

I smile in Allura's direction, silently thanking her for getting Romelle away from me, she just rolls her eyes in disappointment as I'm left alone in the changing rooms.

I let out a soft sigh and walk toward the sinks and mirrors to throw some water into my face, trying to calm down the red blush that is present across my face. Thank god it was working or I'd look sunburnt.

As I stared at myself in the mirror I spotted something red. It was slumped on top of a familiar bag... I sheepishly walked toward the bag making sure to be wary that no one was in the changing rooms to judge me. I stared at the red object and picked it up, bringing it up to my nose and inhaling softly.

It's better than his pillow...

It's heavenly and made me physically shiver. My knees are getting weak at the strong scent... I got away with stealing his pillow... maybe I could grab his jacket too...

I just really, really, _really_ want the jacket. It just feels like a necessity now.

I held the jacket closely and looked around the room before stuffing the jacket into the bottom of my bag and zipping it up tightly before throwing my own jacket over my bag. Please let my scent cover his up. I need this and I don't want to get caught. Dear god help me.

I smiled softly to myself before making my way out of the changing rooms and into the gym, watching as everyone gets into teams...

I hate P.E, but at least I got something out of this.

**-**

"Has anyone seen my jacket?" Keith asks as I exit the toilet stall in my normal jeans and shirt.

"Nope" I pop the 'p' and give him a bored expression... I'm way to good at lying.

"It was in here before I left earlier. Didn't the teacher lock the changing rooms after I got in the gym?" I asked pretending to be concerned about his jacket.

"No, she forgot her stupid keys" He sighs and looks around the changing rooms, making sure to look under the seats and everything.

"Well, you have to find it, dude. It's like your signature jacket" I mumble and throw my bag behind my back.

I'm going to get away with this _again_.

"I know, I know" He grumbles in an angry manner as the bell rings for the end of the day, but he's not letting us leave.

"Keith, my mum's going to be grumpy if I'm not home on time" I whine and sigh in boredom. I just want to get home to snuggle with my new jacket and pillows.

"Well no one's leaving 'til I know who has my jacket" He glares at everyone who looks as annoyed as I am.

"Keith who the fuck would want your gross jacket?" Pidge growls.

Me. I want his gross jacket... and her green jersey... and Hunk's head ban along with Shiro's soft purple and black cardigan, Matt's light brown shirt, Romelle's lose fitted sweater, Allura's light flowing dress, and Adam's... Adam's... anything that he has that's soft. I don't care if he's new to the group, he's basically already my stepdad.

"I don't know, but it was one of you! First my pillow, now my jacket? What's next, my fucking pants?" He huffs in anger.

Not a bad idea Kogane.

-

It took more than an hour to calm Keith down until we were finally set free and allowed to go home. I smirked smugly to myself as I slid down the front door and laughed to myself.

It's mine! Mine, mine, mine!

"Uhm... you alright there buddy?" A voice cut my laughter out completely.

"Wha- yes! Leave me alone!" I blush and run away from Marco. I slammed my bedroom door shut, locking it in the process.

I can't believe I just got caught creepily laughing to myself. That was awkward...

But not awkward enough to stop me from yanking out Keith's jacket and rubbing myself up against it in happiness and victory. Fuck it feels so good to have him feel so close to me.

Wait, I just had a genius idea!

I ran toward my messy bed and reached under the blankets to yank out his pillow. I smile as I wrap his jacket around the pillow and hug as close as I could to my body.

I took a deep breath in and groaned out loud at the strong alpha scent that belonged to _Keith..._

_Keith._

_Keith._

_Keith._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm sorry, but this is adorable I can't. Also cringey, but Lance is a mood xDD. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and peace out!**
> 
> **Cheers!**
> 
> **Bai, bai ^-^**
> 
> **Lubs ❤**
> 
> **_-justfuckintrash_ **


	15. Panic

**_Lance's POV(16) -_ **

After roughly an hour of just locking myself in my room with Keith 2.0, I decided to sneak out of my room to find out where my siblings, parents, and grandparents were. I wanted stuff from my family as well. I just needed it.

I pressed my ear to each of their bedroom doors and peeked in to make sure they weren't sleeping or something, then I glanced downstairs to see everyone chilling in the lounge, in the kitchen, or somewhere else _downstairs_ which was convenient for me. Damn the odds really are in my favor lately and I am _loving_ it.

I basically bounced into each of my sibling's rooms to snatch a few jerseys, soft pants, and blankets that they wouldn't miss or come looking for. They were a range of different shades of reds and pinks much to my delight... the colours reminded me of Keith. Hopefully, he'll like the colours too... wait what? Why would _he_ like the colours? These are going in my room, not his.

I sighed and just decided to ignore my thoughts like I always did when I thought about Keith.

After 5 minutes of scavenging through my grandparents and siblings rooms, I finally trudged into my parent's room. I placed my pile of materials down gently and walked through the room finding a large soft looking pink coloured duvet cover tucked under a box in their closet. It's perfect! It can be the main blanket. The base of this... _thing_... whatever this thing is. Well, whatever it is I am loving it. Everything is just going so, so well!

I laughed in a happy manner to myself before picking up the rest of my family's clothing articles and blankets and then making my way back into my room with everything. The smells just mix so well together.

I threw the materials onto my bed gently and began rearranging the blankets and clothing pieces making sure that everything was in a specific place so it was perfect. It was like I was trying to impress someone, but I didn't know who. I just wanted it warm and smelling of everyone that I loved... but my friend's scents are dying out and the overwhelming scent of my family and Keith aren't helping the situation. I _need_ to get something from them or it's going to seriously bother me... anyway I'm tired. Just really tired. I feel drained and that stupid aching is returning into the pit of my stomach.

Stupid suppressants.

Allura said the aching should have gone away yesterday! Ugh... this sucks. I yawned and got into my... I wouldn't say it was a bed per-say, but it made me feel safe and that's all I need.

I reached into the 'bed' and pulled out Keith 2.0 and snuggled up to him, making sure to get a big whiff of it and hugging it tightly. I seriously need to stop rubbing myself up against it so much or I'm going to accidentally scent it and that would make it smell like _me_ and not _him_ and I want to avoid that at any cost. Anyway, the scent is still dominant and calming which is a relief. It helps me sleep.

I think I'm just going to skip dinner tonight. Just for tonight. I'm not that hungry. I just want to sleep.

And so I did.

**-**

I'm uncomfortable.

Why am I uncomfortable?

It's wet.

What's wet?

I'm wet.

I'm wet?

Why the fuck am I wet?

I jolted up at the feeling in shock, uncertainty, and fear. What the fuck is happening!? I feel disgusting. I threw the blankets back and off my body and saw something I really didn't want to see.

Blood.

Why am I bleeding? Am I dying? What the fuck is happening!? I'm panicking!

I can't breathe.

Tears are falling down my face at an alarming rate and it's blurring my vision! I can't see properly! And it's still dark outside. Why is this happening to me?

I flung myself toward my bedside drawer and grabbed my phone out and into my hand, but I'm shaking so much that I can't open the lock screen. Eventually, I got the phone open with a small pool of tears on the screen that made it difficult to dial the number I needed, but I go there in the end.

Pick up.

Pick up!

PICK UP DAMMIT!

"Lance? Lance... it's 2 am in the morning. I really don't want to hear about your stupid questions right now I'm trying to sle-"

"Allura? ALLURA! HELP! I'M SCARED! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING! PLEAS-"

"Lance...? Lance! LANCE! Calm down. Calm down and breathe. I'm on my way. Just count down from a hundred and tell me what's happening okay?" Allura's voice stays calm as I hear movement in the background.

"I- I don't know... please. Hurry up" I sniffle, calming down from my screaming panic.

If I continue to scream my whole household is going to wake up and that would be embarrassing if I wasn't dying, but I could be and I'm panicking about it and I don't know what else to do! I'm so confused and I haven't done any research for this shit yet! I thought I would get a couple more weeks before anything like _this_ happened! I don't know if I'm dying or if this is normal for an omega or not? What if I'm dying!? I COULD BE FUCKING DYING! I'M NOT READY DIE! FUCK!

"LANCE! Pay attention! Focus on your breathing! I'm in the car okay? I'll be at the front door in 5-"

"NO! I m-mean no. You can't ge- just, just g- go t-through the window. I-It's open" I stammer and reach down with shaking hands to touch the crimson liquid to make sure that it's actual blood. It was. It was disgusting and it hurt! My stomach hurt so _fucking_ bad!

"Okay, okay. Just stay on the line okay Lance?" Her voice is calm and collected and it's really helping.

"O-Okay" I let out a small whimper as I try to look anywhere but at the blood puddle beneath me.

I can feel it. I feel it flowing out of me and it's disgusting! It's gross! And it hurts so fucking bad!

"Hey, Lance. What's your favorite colour hmm?" She asks like I wasn't bleeding to death right now... and all over my new blankets too! My 'bed' is ruined and now Keith is going to hate it! He's going to hate me! He can't hate me! I need him.

"W-what?" I breathe out in complete and utter fear.

"What's your favorite colour? I've never asked you that before" She says and I can feel her calm smile through the phone.

"I- I don't know! R-red? Blue? I can't choose!" Why is this question so stressful? It's stressing me the fuck out!

"Okay. Okay. Hush, I'm hanging up now. I'm outside, I'll climb up soon. Don't panic." She says and I just nod in response. Even though she can't see it I think she got the jist of the silence.

Suddenly the line cut out and I was all alone.

Alone and bleeding.

I didn't want to move. If I moved I would make it worse and if I made it worse I'd die and if I died I'd never get to mate Keith! Oh god!

"Lance? Lance!" Allura's voice echoes throughout my room as she jumps through the opened window.

She looks terrible. There are bags under her eyes and panic set on her face as I reached my arms out for her. My tears are flowing down my face like a fucking waterfall! I can't stop them! The tears are staining my face and mixing in with the blood and it's fucking unbearable and disgusting and I just want to be safe and warm in Keith's arms! Why is this happening!?

I scrambled off my bed and in her direction, but I fell down and onto my weak knees instead. She ran the rest of the way toward me in shock and concern, not thinking twice before leaping into my embrace and wrapping herself around me in an attempt to calm my breathing down.

"Lance? Lance, you made a nest? When- this is so soon?" She begins mumbling things that meant absolutely nothing to me in this moment.

"Allura! Help me!" I begin to hyperventilate.

"Wha- oh." She frowns slightly as the blood seeps into her pajama's, saturating and staining them in the deep crimson blood.

"Lance. Shhhh. Shh. Don't panic. It's just- just your menstrual cycle" She whispers and continues to hug me to keep me from shaking.

I feel myself relax the moment my nose comes into contact with her scent gland. I went completely limp as I felt the soothing pheromones come over me.

"Shh. It's okay now. You're safe. I'm here" She whispers sweetly and my tears begin to die down along with my shaking. My breathing was more stable too.

"W-what's happening?" I mumble into her neck as she sighs in a mother like fashion.

"It's your period Lance. Nothing to be scared of. It's normal..." She mumbles and strokes my hair comfortingly.

My period? My fucking period?! Are you serious?! What the fuck?! I'm a guy!

"Nothing to be scared of?! I'm getting my fucking period!? How the fuck is this even a thing?!" And then I'm suddenly mad. What the actual fuck!?

"How the fuck is this even a thing?! I- I'm male-" I stutter out until she interrupts me.

"Wow. Lance, you really didn't listen in health, did you? All omega's have their period. I just didn't expect you to have it this soon... it means..." Then she started talking to herself _again_. You know what? I'm sick of her doing that! I want to know what she's saying.

"Just tell me! I don't know what's happening and there's fucking blood coming out of my fucking asshole?! There is literally nothing more embarrassing and disgusting than this and I hate it!" I scream out in anger, confusion, and disgust, though my voice was muffled so I shouldn't wake up my family... there's just... just so many raw and negative feelings. 

I want to throw up.

"Okay. Okay. Shhh. Calm down. We're going to clean you up first alright? And then we can talk about everything" She whispers and I nod sheepishly as she helps me to my feet. I couldn't stand up myself because I was still shaken up too much and I had pins and needles.

She helped walk me over to my bathroom and got me a couple of towels and clothes before turning the shower onto a reasonable temperature while she was still in here.

"Do you mind if I clean up your nest?" The question had me in a sudden state of panic.

_She wasn't allowed in my nest._

_No one was allowed in my nest._

_Only me... and Keith._

I audibly gasp out at the question while she helps me out of my bloody clothes.

"Okay. Don't worry I won't touch your nest Lance" She sighs out in slight frustration, but she promises me and that's all I need.

I eventually get in the shower and begin rinsing myself off as she walks out of the bathroom and into my room.

I sigh into the water and began feeling a little better. I mean I still felt terrible, but at least I was cleaner. After a couple of minutes to myself, a voice startled me.

"Lance? Lance can I come in?" Allura's calm voice echoes throughout the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm almost done..." I mumble as she walks into the bathroom. I stick my head out from behind the shower curtain to check what she had in her hands.

"I was looking around trying to be quiet and I found the family bathroom and went through the cabinet to find some pads." She explains and places what I guess are the pads down on the bathroom cabinet.

"They should help out for now until we can go out and get some male omega ones," She says and leaves me to my privacy which I appreciate greatly. I blush slightly before retreating back into my shower and finishing up.

I stepped out of the shower and rushed over to my towel and clothes making sure that I put the stupid 'pad' on... are these one of my sisters?... no, it's too big for them. Probably grandma's old ones... I shiver at the thought as I pull my track pants on. It feels like a diaper. I hate it.

At least I'm not wet anymore... I mean I can feel a small ounce of blood already, but it was better than me being _soaked_ in it.

I sheepishly made my way out of the bathroom and into the room where Allura was sitting on the couch by the window as she waited for me.

"Better?" She asks and snaps her attention toward me in concern.

"Yeah... yeah. Sorry I was... uhm. Yeah" I say and walk toward her to sit on the couch with her.

"You kind of freaked me out back there. I thought you were dying." She says as I lay my head down in her lap.

"I thought I was dying," I respond and relax in her embrace. I'll fix up my 'nest' later.

"Yeah... you seemed panicked. I thought you did your research?" She says and I shake my head in disagreement.

"I thought I'd have more time than just a couple days 'til something important happened..." I sigh out and cover my face with my hands as I feel some more blood seep out and soak into the pad.

"Fair enough... I'm sorry. I should've known the moment Keith's pillow went missing that it was you" she says and I look up at her in concern.

"Wh- did I get blood on it?!" My eyes widen as I get off her lap and begin walking toward the blood-soaked bed.

I sighed out in relief as I realized the pillow was untouched, along with the jacket and a couple clothing articles and blankets. Everything else was fucked... my work was or for nothing.

I yanked the pillow away from the mess and hugged it slightly as Keith's scent made its way into my system. It's helping a lot.

I walked back to Allura with the pillow in hand and laid back down into her lap.

"And the jacket too huh?" She chuckles.

"I wanted it" Is all I said until we sat in a peaceful silence.

"You want to talk about it now?" She asks quietly.

"I guess" I huff and wrap my legs around the pillow.

"Okay. Ask me anything you want to know" She smiles.

"O-okay... why... what's a 'nest'? You mentioned it earlier and I got defensive over it..." I say and look up to see her facial expression softening up.

"You already know what it is. It's what you made on your bed. It's to make you feel safe. You did a good job too for your first time... too bad it was ruined slightly. Nests are usually made of your family's and close friends things. It's to keep their scents around you even if they aren't physically there. It makes you feel protected and safe. And usually, you don't let _anyone_ in your nest unless it's your mate. I just didn't think you were going to make one so early after you presented" I mumble and I continue to gaze up at her in curiosity.

"You keep saying that. Is that bad? That I'm like... doing this shit so 'early'?" I ask.

"No! No. Not bad. Just surprising" She says and I nod for her to continue.

"Well if you're nesting and getting your period so early after presenting it just means you've either got a mate already or you've chosen one." She says simply.

Well, I don't have a mate and I sure as hell haven't chosen one... right?... right!?

Oh fuck.

"Keith..." I whimper and hide my flushed face from her.

"Yeah..." She nods and chuckles lightly at my reaction.

"So do you still want to do your own research or?" She teases as I roll my eyes.

"Just tell me the big things. I'll do the rest later. As long as I don't think I'm dying again." I sigh and she laughs along with me.

"Okay. Well, you have your period and that's going to last for roughly three to four days? Then two to three weeks later after your period ends you'll go into pre-heat. Which will basically be a couple days where you'll be all over Keith for a while? I guess. Then your main heat will take place and it'll die down after that for roughly a month until it begins all over again. This cycle will continue until you're bonded and have children." She basically drops a bomb on my way of living.

"Ugh. Fuck that" I whine and she just nods with me.

"Yeah. It sucks. I know" She chuckles and sighs as she eyes up my nest.

"You're still gonna help me right?" I ask a little worried that she'd say no.

"Of course Lance. If you want I can ask everyone for something for your nest. I can say it's for me." And then I'm excited.

"Really?" I smile happily to myself as she nods.

"Anything that will help you feel comfortable enough to tell everyone the truth," She says and my smile falters a little bit.

"Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ahHHHH okay. I finally finished this. Allura is like my wife I swear... joking she's Romelle's wife. BUT STILL. Anyway, Allura is like everyone's savior right now, but I need to get back to everyone else too cause I WANT MORE INTERACTIONS. But yeah. I feel like if females have their period to 'prepare' themselves for pregnancy male omega's should too. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed this weird shit and yeah hope it made sense xDD. Peace out!**
> 
> **Cheers!**
> 
> **Bai, bai ^-^**
> 
> **Lubs ❤**
> 
> **_-justfuckintrash_ **


	16. Quality time

**_Lance's POV(16) -_ **

It's been a couple days since _that_ happened. I fixed up my nest, not that it was any better than my last one, 'cause I got blood all over my friends' pillows and blankets so now all I have is Keith 2.0 and my family's stuff and a couple of Allura's soft pink blankets, jerseys, and dresses. Allura eventually bought me male-specific pads and stuff, so I'm good in that category now. But there are just so many things happening right now and...

I don't want to talk about it.

Anyway, I had to fake being sick for a couple days just to stay away from school, but eventually, my mum saw through the lie and sent me to school today which sucks. I bet she would've let my sisters stay home if they had their periods... not that she knows I have it, but still!...

So now I'm walking my way to school in a bad mood, because...

One; there's still blood coming out of me (which I'll never get used to).

Two; Allura still hasn't given me the nesting materials she promised except for her stuff.

Three; I finally did my research on this whole 'omega' thing and honestly it's turning my life upside down.

And last but not least four; I haven't seen Keith in days! I mean he didn't even visit me once while I was 'sick'! Does he not care or what?! That asshole hasn't even texted me! It's Thursday! Ugh. I'm about to give him a piece of my mind.

He's always sooo early to school for God knows what reason, so it shouldn't be hard to find him especially considering I have the first period to scream at him about this new ghosting attitude. But I mean... it's not like I noticed small things like that about him or anything... everyone knows Keith gets to school early so... yeah...

I come up to the school gates and walk through the doors and through a corridor to find my locker, but my eye caught something else instead... or well... someone else.

He was behind his locker door, sorting out his shit peacefully.

I don't even know what came over me, but suddenly my bad mood died out and I was feeling all giddy at the sight of him. I felt my feet move fast without me even telling them too and eventually I found myself wrapped around his arm.

"Keith!" I smile.

Why am I so happy? I don't know, but I don't really care either. Keith is here and I'm happy about it. That's all that matters.

"Lance? Oh shit! Uhm h-hi." He stutters when he realizes it was me that basically attacked him.

"Heyo! We have English first right?" I ask, not letting go of his arm. I know for sure we had English, but I just wanted to make conversation. To hear his voice.

"Uhm, I... yeah. English then Math" He stumbles and trips over his words. He's red in the face at the moment and that gives me a sense of satisfaction.

_I made my alpha blush._

"I hate English. Wanna help me out with our assignment?" I ask as he closes his locker with his free hand. I'm just making excuses to be around him at this point. Sure I have trouble with English, but I could do the assignment myself if I really tried.

"Uh... okay?" He questions more than states.

I drag him over to my locker and grabbed out a couple books and some refill while he just stood there awkwardly with my arm around his.

"Soooo... you feeling better?" He relaxes and tightens his hold on my arm.

"Yup. No thanks to you asshole" I mutter and lock my locker.

"Hmm?"

"I didn't even get a text. Nothing for days" I huff as we walk toward English as the bell rings.

"Oh... uhm. Sorry. I didn't really know if you even wanted me to talk to you so I stayed on the safe side of things" He explains as I grumpily gaze up at him.

"Why wouldn't I want you to talk to me? Of course, I do" I argue.

"Uh... no reason. Sorry I'll text next time" He promises and I smile slightly.

"Good... and visit every once and a while too" I add as he just chuckles quietly to himself, a light pink still present on his cheeks.

We walk down the corridor, I got couple stares similar to the ones I got on Monday from other omega's 'cause they know what's up, but since Allura is friend's with all the omega's (somehow? I can't believe she's more social than I am) she convinced everyone to keep their mouths shut. Which I'm grateful for, but I can't be seen hanging out with other omega's or someone's going to figure something out.

Adam wasn't at school on Monday, so I hope Allura told him too because I don't want him telling Shiro and then Shiro telling Keith. Because Keith can't find out or he'll hate me and I'll never get a shot with him after that. Let's just hope Adam gets the memo.

We got into our English class on the second floor of the school. Hunk and Romelle were sitting at our table waiting for us as well.

This is gonna suck. I suck at English because I have trouble separating Spanish and English enough as it is and now I have to learn all these big words too? Give me a break.

Whatever as long as Keith is helping me with it, I'm good.

-

It's lunch and Adam's giving me _that_ look. You know the look that Allura gives me every time I lie about being what I am. It's making me nervous. He's sitting at our table which surprised me. I guess he and Shiro really hit it off... they got together faster than I intended, but whatever. He's even at the stage of sitting in Shiro's lap. I mean it's been like what a school week since I got them to go on a date. One date couldn't have gone that well. C'mon guys slow the fuck down... why am I being so mean? I should be happy for them... I'm just being defensive 'cause he could give me away any second if he wanted to...

Anyway. Besides Adam everything has been relatively normal, Hunk and Pidge were discussing a new video game without me. Shiro and Adam were flirting just like Allura and Romelle were. I've been bugging the shit out of Keith all day as well. I just wanted his attention on me okay? Sue me.

"Okay, okay. How can you not like Sushi? That's like illegal dude" I dis his food choices.

"Dude, leave me alone. I just don't like sushi. Just the sound of it grosses me out" He chuckles and takes a bite out of his sandwich.

"Wait you haven't even tried it? You can't say you hate something if you haven't tried it first" I pout and take a sip from my iced tea.

"Yes, I can. I just did" He laughs.

"That's bullshit. Next time I get sushi I'm going to make you eat it." I say in a matter of factly kind of tone.

"Whatever you say, dude. I'm not going to like it" He rolls his eyes and finishes up his food.

"You will so. I'll make sure of it." I respond.

"So. Lance. You were sick?" Adam's voice pipes up. I bring my attention to him hesitantly and squint slightly.

"Yup..." I mumble to myself sheepishly.

"But your good now right?" He says.

"Mhm. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here" I huff passive aggressively as he rolls his eyes slightly.

What's his problem? It's none of his business. Or Allura's! Why are all the other omega's such a pain in the ass? It's annoying.

"Okay..." Shiro coughs awkwardly.

"So how are everyone's classes going? Your grades alright?" Shiro clears up the awkward tension.

"Oh my god, Shiro. You couldn't be more of a dad" I chuckle.

"I'm just trying to make sure you do good in school" Shiro mumbles to himself and hides his face in Adam's scent gland in embarrassment.

"Yeah. Sure." I chuckle.

"What _is_ everyone going to do after school? I mean I've got myself sorted out. Probably a scientist or me and Matt will run dad's company right bro?" Pidge asks her brother who is sitting beside her.

"Yeah. We could go worldwide with our brains" Matt chuckles.

"How about you Hunk?" Pidge asks.

"Probably a chef or engineer? Either or. I don't mind. Though running a restaurant could be cool. Might get this town some tourists" Hunk shrugs as everyone nods in agreement.

"Shiro?" Matt asks.

"Something that's not too big. I just want to settle down and have a family. Nothing much" Shiro shrugs and Adam blushes slightly.

"Yeah... same as Shiro" Adam coughs awkwardly and rests his head on top of Shiro's whose head is still on Adam's shoulder.

"Well, I was thinking maybe a kindergarten teacher or something to do with children" Allura pipes up as she gets excited about the thought of it.

"Anything that makes Allura happy I guess" Romelle chuckles from Allura's side.

"You Keith?" Pidge hums.

"I don't know... uhm. I- something to do with physical fitness? I don't know." He mumbles.

_Hot._

He always works out. A lot. It's hot. Imagine Keith with his own gym, like a legit gym. That'd be awesome.

"Lance? What are you going to do in the future?" Pidge asks.

_Be Keith's husband. Look after our kids._

"I don't know. Something" I shrug nonchalantly.

"Boringggg" Romelle whines as we all chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" I roll my eyes as the bell rings.

"Okay losers. C'ya tomorrow" Pidge chuckles as Matt and she makes their way to digital studies while Shiro and I had social studies again.

"Okay. Bye, bye Keith" I mumble sadly as I watch Keith pack up his things.

"Bye Lance. See you tomorrow" He smiles and walks off with Adam and Allura to their business study period.

I sigh sadly to myself and walk with Shiro to class.

I can't wait for tomorrow to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hah, new chapter yay! Yeah. I dunno I feel like I needed more Keith and everyone else tbh, but yeah! Hope you enjoyed and peace out! Hopefully, the next chapter will be more interesting sorry! Peace out!**
> 
> **Cheers!**
> 
> **Bai, bai ^-^**
> 
> **Lubs ❤ ******
> 
> _**-justfuckintrash** _


	17. Jealousy... and something else

**_Lance's POV(16) -_ **

Friday, Friday, Friday! It's a good day. I woke up and no blood. Thank the lord. And I get to see Keith today, maybe I could ask him if he wants to hang out this weekend? Yeah.

If I can't think of a legit excuse to hang out, I'll just ask him to come and study with me, but that's the worse case scenario of course. 

I just arrived at school, making my way toward Keith's locker, but someone was already there chatting with him...

Who's that?

Keith doesn't look very happy about the conversation... but still.

I stand at the corner of the corridor watching their back and forths, Keith only responding with bored sounding _'uh-huh'_ s and _'mhm'_ s while the other dude was speaking in literal paragraphs I swear.

Who was he anyway? Obviously, Keith doesn't give two shits about the conversation, so why is h even there? Why does _he_ get to talk to Keith?

Doesn't matter anyway, Keith basically just sent him away.

Whatever.

Not like I care... I'll ask him about it later.

I notice the other dude is walking toward me, so I better stop staring like a creep and continue on my way to Keith... but while I walked past the guy I swear I felt his glare on me. Why is he glaring at me? Whatever. I don't care. I just want to talk to Keith.

I finally got to Keith, he was hiding behind the door again so I knocked on the 'metal' part of the locker.

"James, I said no- oh. Oh! Hey, Lance" Keith says, his mood automatically changing from irritated to happy as his eyes land on me.

James? Who's James? Was that the guy he was talking to a second ago?

Pfft.

James.

What a stupid name.

Hmph.

"Uhm... yeah. Who's James?" I ask as he locks his locker.

"Oh. Uhhh... just some omega who wanted to date." He shrugs nonchalantly.

Seriously?

Are all omega's gay? Is that the case?... not that there's anything wrong with that... _I'm_ not gay... or straight... I'm definitely bi at the most.

"Okay... cool" I cough awkwardly and stare at the ground.

Did he say yes? He didn't say he said no... what if he said yes? He couldn't have said yes right? He said he liked _me_ not some random _James_ dude. He did just say 'James. I said no-' before he realized it was me, but maybe that was for something else.

_What if he said yes?_

The question keeps repeating in my head and before I knew it I stormed off to my first class which was literal hell on earth for me because all I could think about was James and Keith. James and Keith. James and Keith! It made me physically shiver with disgust. Keith with someone else other than me? I never thought of the possibility until now.

No shut up Lance. Be logical here. Even if they were going to... go out. It's not like I handled the situation very well when he confessed so I couldn't blame him for moving on right?... but I would.

I would blame him for moving on... I don't even know why. It's just how I feel. I can't think of any other alternative other than him being with me.

I'm selfish.

-

I've been grumpy all day. I've been avoiding Keith all day as well and that's probably not helping the situation of me being in a bad mood. I was so happy this morning when I realized my stupid period was over, but nooooo Keith just had to go and flirt with some random guy.

Asshole.

If he gets to flirt then I get to flirt too right? No harm done. I'll just do what I've been doing for years. Just to rub it in his face...

But he didn't actually flirt with him... and I know that.

But it feels like he was... and that stupid smug look on his face as well!

I'm sitting across from Keith, just glaring daggers into his chest when he doesn't notice it. It's lunch and I've been suffering all day! This is bullshit! I've had enough. If he actually cared he would've noticed I've been weird and he would've cleared up the situation by now, but nope. He's just ignoring me. So fuck him.

Where's Nyma at?

I look around the cafeteria looking for the blonde girl who was sitting a couple tables down on her phone. I grin to myself and glance at Keith slightly (I accidentally made eye contact, but I tried to ignore it as best I could) before getting up from my spot and making my way toward the table.

"Hey. Nyma." I whisper as she looks up at me and rolls her eyes.

"What do you want McClain?" The seemingly irritated beta huffs.

"Pretend to dig my flirting and I'll get you together with Rolo" I bargain and she raises her eyebrow slightly in curiosity.

"What? Why?... you trying to make someone jealous or something? Allura? She seems pretty happy with Romelle-"

"What? No! Not Allura. Just do it. It's for... truth or dare. I had to try and get you to fall for one of my lame pick up lines" I lie. I just want to see his reaction is all.

"Oh. You guys do go pretty hard out with those games right?" She asks.

"Mhm. Yeah. So? You gonna agree with me orrrrr?"

"I don't know... how are you going to get me with Rolo anyway? You're not exactly cupid-"

"Pssh! Not Cupid? I _am_ so Cupid! I got Hunk and Shay together, Allura and Romelle... and you know Adam? That omega over there? Got him and Shiro to go out recently. I can get you and Rolo together. Trust me" I smirk as she laughs slightly.

"You got Adam and Shiro to hook up? Damn. Adam is usually so tight-lipped about these things. Okay. Sure. I'll do this, but if you make a fool out of me in front of Rolo I'll murder your Beta ass" She chuckles.

"Okay. Deal. Now act all pretty" I wink awkwardly.

"Whatever you say loverboy" She laughs all flirty like, pushing up her boobs in fake flirtation.

Nice one.

I lean on her table pretending not to notice all the glares and stares I can feel on my back from my friend's table.

"Did you sit in sugar earlier? 'Cause you got a sweet ass" I chuckle as I watch her try to suppress herself from rolling her eyes.

"Yeah? Not to bad yourself" She giggles and traces my non-existent biceps.

"Are your legs tired?" I ask.

"What? Why would my legs be tired?" She asks obliviously as she bats her eyes eyelashes in a 'pretty' manner.

"'Cause you've been running through my mind all day" I laugh and she laughs along with me. It seems like genuine laughter too, guess she thought it was as cheesy as I did...

You know what? Nyma could be a good friend if I wasn't flirting with her all the time. Maybe we could hang out sometime just to chill out. That could be cool.

Just as our laughter died down the bell echoed throughout the cafeteria and I guess it was time for P.E...

_With him._

"Okay. Well... don't forget Nyma, as long as I have a face you'll always have a place to sit on" I wink and walk off to the corridor, ignoring all the stares I was getting from my friends.

It's not like it was anything new. They should be used to it by now.

-

P.E was P.E.

I hated it.

Well... it wasn't a bad lesson, but we were still stuck with Mrs. Referd again and there was this tension between Keith and me... and I hated it.

Why is he in a bad mood? If he was just being jealous it's his own fault. He could've avoided everything if he wanted to and just talked to me! He knew I was in a bad mood since I found out about that stupid 'James' guy so hmph...

I know I'm being unfair, but my senses are going crazy and I don't know what's happening. I know it's probably that stupid omega thing, but still!

Ugh.

_He should just know._

Anyway. I'm over this stupid tension and I asked Mrs. Referd to go to the bathroom really close to the end of the period so I could get dressed earlier and grab some nesting materials from all of my friends.

Allura hasn't got me jack shit for my nesting from anyone else so I'll just have to do it myself.

The teacher nodded when I asked to go to the 'bathroom' so I happily skipped back into the changing rooms and immediately started digging through Pidge's things.

I only found one soft green jersey and that's about it. I was kind of bummed out that, that was all I could scavenge from her, but I'll find more stuff from Pidge later.

I eventually went through everyone's things getting mostly what I wanted from everyone... including Adam, even if I'm still on the line about him. I even got another one of Keith's jerseys even if I'm mad at him right now, his scent still helps.

As I was stuffing the various materials into my bag a voice scared the shit out of me.

"Lance...?" He said causing me to jump up in panic. I still had a pile of clothes next to my bag while I was shoving Hunks and Romelle's stuff in my bag.

"U-uH! HI! Yeah. Why are you here so early?" I scramble to stand in front of the clothes, trying to hide them from his gaze.

"I... you seemed off earlier. I was just checking if you were okay" Keith mumbles and looks down at the ground.

"Okay. Cool. Well, I was just- uhm. Yeah. I'll meet you back in the gym. I'm just looking for my water bottle real quick" I make up an excuse from the top of my head.

_Please go away._

_Please go away._

_Please go away._

"Okay... sure... uh- what... is that my jersey?" He asks and points to the pile behind me.

"What? No! Of course not." My breathing picks up.

_Shit!_

"What- yes it is. Let me see that-" He struggles to get past me as I desperately try to get him away from the pile, but it was no use he already knew.

"What the fuck... why do you have everyone's stuff?" he questions quietly to himself as he holds up his and Shiro's stuff while he eyes up the small pile next to my bag as well as the clothes already present in there.

"I-I... I..." I couldn't come up with an excuse.

There was nothing.

I couldn't lie my way out of this one.

Please god, someone help me.

"Was it you who took my jacket? My pillow? What the... Lance?-"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Why would I do that?... clearly you're not okay. Tell me what's wrong-"

"No! Just fuck off! You're messing with my head!" I growl as tears build up in my eyes.

_He can't know._

_He can't know._

_He can't know._

_He can't know._

Those three words keep repeating in my head like police sirens.

Suddenly he snapped.

"I'm messing with _your_ head?! You're messing with mine! One second you're attached to my arm and you're acting like... like... I don't know... like you actually _like_ me... and the next you're flirting with fucking Nyma!? How the fuck am I messing with _your_ head?!" He yells.

Why is he yelling?

Stop yelling.

Stop yelling at me, please!

"Ugh! I DON'T KNOW OKAY?!" I shout back. All I can do is yell now. There's nothing else I can think of to do right now!

"JUST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" He growls. The heat behind his words are stabbing me in the heart.

He just wants to help. But... but.

No.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALON-"

**_"JUST LET ME TAKE CARE OF YOU!"_ **

His voice roars and it echoes throughout the whole changing room as I automatically lean my head to the side and bear my neck to him in submission.

Did he just alpha command me?

As if on cue he slaps his hand across his mouth in panic and stares at me in shock.

My knees eventually give out on me as I fall to the ground with a sickening crack.

I feel something wet saturate my pants _again_ , but it was nothing like my period.

It was slick.

A lot of it.

Saturating my pants and flowing out and around my body creating a small puddle.

I'm in heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OKAY. OKAY. Before the questions begin, I'll explain some things. First off an alpha command is basically a 'voice' that comes out when alphas are trying to calm down omegas. Or in some cases (really douchey cases) they are used to make the omega submit and listen to them no matter what the request is. The omega has no other choice but to listen to the command. So in this instance, Keith accidentally used his 'alpha' voice and commanded Lance to let him 'care' for him, which ultimately and accidentally sent Lance into an early heat (where he would be the most vulnerable and where he would actually need 'caring'). So that's basically what happened. I'm sorry if that was a little confusing, but I wanted to add some more stuff in. Also Lance wtf u doing boo xDD. Sorry again and yeah. Peace out!**
> 
> **Cheers!**
> 
> **Bai, bai ^-^**
> 
> **Lubs ❤ ******
> 
> _**-justfuckintrash** _


	18. Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **boOOmmmm plOt twIst tHIs chaPter iS iN kEith'S pOV! hAH.**

**_Keith's POV(16) -_ **

Panic set in as I watched him expose his neck to me.

I didn't mean to do that! He was yelling and I was yelling and it was in the heat of the moment!

I slapped my hand over my mouth immediately after the command came out of my mouth, he then fell from my gaze and landed on the ground with a 'thump'.

My eyes widened as the smell of a _heat_ wafted into my nose as well as the visual of _slick_ surrounding him. This can't be right... Lance is a beta... right?... no way.

"Shit" I curse and fall down to his side.

"Lance? Lance! You're an omega? Why didn't you tell me?! Look we need to get you out of here" I eventually get out between the deep breaths I had to take away from him because his smell is intoxicating and it's almost impossible to keep myself from... nope. Get those thoughts out of your head Kogane! He needs help.

"Mmm..." He hums and crawls toward me.

"Alphaaaa..." He whines and wraps his arms around my waist.

Oh fuck.

I quickly grabbed my jersey I had in my hand and covered my nose before he basically slammed my face into his scent gland.

I can't be this close, it's taking all the willpower I have just to compose myself around him.

The bell rang throughout the changing room.

I need to get him out of here before anyone else sees him. _Especially_ another alpha.

I let out a shuddered breath before picking him up bridal style and I tried to make my way to the infirmary, but everyone was already exiting the gym.

"Keith? Hey- what. Is Lance okay?" Hunk was the first one to notice the boy in my arms.

I unintentionally growled in his direction as he stepped closer. I didn't mean too... it was just instinct.

He finally caught on to what was happening and held his hand over his mouth.

I don't have time for explanations right now. He can't be near so many alphas at once.

_He's mine._

_Stay away._

I started running out of the gymnasium and toward the infirmary where hopefully I can find some help, but I don't want to leave him _alone_ with some random infirmary nurse... but I really don't have any choice.

As I was basically sprinting down the hallways I felt Lance squirm in my grip until one of my hands were holding him directly beneath his thighs. I can _feel_ the wet slick, seeping through the fabric of his jeans. He let out a small whimper and buried his face into the crook of my neck where I felt his nose directly on my scent gland.

I can't accidentally scent him like this! He doesn't know what he's doing. I hesitantly shifted us back into our original position, but he wasn't having it. Instead, he growled lowly and wrapped his arms around my neck while squirming into a new position...

A position where I was unwillingly cupping his saturated ass.

"Lance. Quit it" I huff. I'm blushing like a maniac.

All he did was whine, but he didn't let up so now I was unwillingly holding his ass, it's not like I _don't_ like it. It's more like _'he doesn't know what he's doing right now because of all the hormones'_ and I can't take advantage of that. It's just because I'm the only alpha around him right now...

_He would've done this with any other alpha._

The thought hurt.

As I got into the nurse's office the door flew open for me like she already knew the situation at hand.

"What? McClain? Why is he at school in a state like this?" she murmurs as she flicks through her handbook.

"It says he's a beta" She looks up and squints.

"Obviously he's not though. You can smell him from a mile away" She sighs and does something in her handbook before standing up and reaching for him. At first, I flinched at the thought of handing him over... but I have no choice.

I hesitantly _tried_ to give him over to her, but he wouldn't let go of me. He was like a fucking Koala.

"Lance? Honey. You have to let go of Keith now. Please?" The nurse asked kindly. Lance's eyes opened slightly as he glanced in her direction, but he didn't let go. His hold just got tighter.

The nurse takes in a deep breath before sighing and speaking up.

"Do you think... you could get him home? I know it's not very professional, but it's the best I got. It's not good for him to be in a public place like this with so many _teenage_ alphas running around. I know it's not ideal, considering you yourself are an alpha, but I can give you some scent blocker. It'll only last an hour or so, but it should help" She explains as I nod my head in agreement. I just need to get him away from _everyone_.

She hands me a tissue and I hold it against my nose, I deeply inhale and silently thank her. It helped so much, I was really struggling there.

"Is his house close?" She asks as she types up a permission slip.

"Y- uhm- Lance stop- yes. I can probably get there in less than 10 minutes if I run" I inform her as Lance keeps trying to grab at my hair.

"Okay. Good, I will inform his parents. How did this happen? There should've been signs of pre-heat" She mumbles to herself and I feel a guilty pang at the bottom of my stomach at the words she spoke.

"Uh... I accidentally sent him into an early heat." I cough and she glances up at me in curiosity before sighing in a disappointed manner.

"Alpha command?" She asks as I nod sheepishly.

"Okay. Here's your slip. If anyone asks why you're out of school early just show them this" She says and hands me a slip of paper.

"Thank you" I mumble and make my way out of the infirmary and into the school corridor... it was swarming with _alphas_...

They were looking at him like he was a treat.

_Get away from him._

_Stop looking at him like that._

_He's my omega._

I felt Lance stir in my arms and let out a low groan, it's probably from all the pressure of the alpha's scents on his nose.

I need to get him out of here.

Without hesitation, I gripped Lance close to me earning a small whimper and I ran for it. I ran toward the school entrance despite all the yelling I heard from my friends and I found myself out on the street...

He really needs to stop producing all this slick or he's going to get dehydrated from all the juices he's losing.

"Lance. Lance listen to me you need to stop lubricating or you're going to pass out from dehydratio-"

"No!" He yelped as I continue to walk down the street where his house is roughly 6 minutes away now.

"Wha- why? You can't pass out or it's going to be harder for me to carry you and I need to get you home quickly-"

"It's for you" He mumbles and snuggles closer to my chest.

"What?" I stop in my tracks.

What did he just say?

"I said it's for you" He whines and brings his nose up to my scent gland again causing me to shiver.

"You don't know what you're saying." I sigh in disbelief.

"Yes, I do! I'm all wet for _you_... c'mon... believe me" He mumbles as I feel his lips push up against my scent gland...

F- fuck. He needs to stop.

"L-lance! Lance. Seriously you need to stop saying and doing these things" I huff and begin running toward his house making him fling back a little and away from my scent gland which I was grateful for.

"Keithhhhhh" he whines and begins squirming again.

I'm going to need to wash my hands for hours just to get the smell of his heat off of me. He's gotten so much slick everywhere and I can feel it seeping into my shirt.

"Lance we're almost at your house. Do you have a spare key anywhere?" I ask as his house comes into view.

He seems delighted by the question.

"In my pocket" He giggles to himself.

"Which one?" I ask as we arrive on his doorstep. I carefully place him down and wait for the instructions.

"Butt pocket, left" He chuckles quietly to himself.

Why's he laughing?

I reached around behind him feeling through his left ass pocket, but there was nothing there. Just slick. He let out a soft groan at the touch.

"Lance the keys aren't in there. Did you drop them somewhere? The school?" I ask as he smiles smugly to himself.

"No, maybe it's in the right pocket. I dunno" He shrugs as I sigh and feel for the keys on the other side of his ass. Nothing. I felt him squirm beneath me _again_ but this time he intentionally pushed back into my hand so I pulled away immediately.

"Lance! Quit it. Where're the keys?" I huff as he frowns slightly.

"Under the doormat" He pouts. I look beneath the doormat and there they were. I took the keys and stood up to unlock the door.

"If you knew where they were in the first place, why did you say th... they were... godammit" I sigh as I angrily fumble with the keys in realization.

"I just want to feel you touching me" He whines and reaches his arms up to me so I could carry him again.

"Shh." I shut him up and pick him back up again. I'm completely red in the face at this point.

Asshole just tricked me into feeling him up.

Godammit.

I kick the door shut behind me and begin walking up the stairs. He's surprisingly easy to carry up the stairs.

I walked down the hall and toward his room, opening the door slightly and then rushing in and walking toward his bed... or well... his nest.

"You've been nesting?" I ask as I stand above the red and pink nest.

It's such a good nest.

He did such a good job.

Once he spotted the nest beneath us he let go of me and fell into his blankets and materials. He begins sniffing around like he was looking for something... then he pulled out a pillow. A very familiar pillow with an also very familiar jacket wrapped around it.

He then wrapped all his limbs around it and snuggled into the blankets.

Those were my things.

I find myself flustered at the thought that he might have been snuggling with the materials for _days_ now.

And I just sent him into an early heat as well.

Fuck I'm an asshole.

"U-uhm. Okay. I should... uhm go now-"

"What? No! You can't leave" He begins to panic at the thought as he lets go of the pillow and sits up on his knees.

"You just got here!" His eyes are beginning to get glassy.

"Is it the nest? I can fix it! I'm sorry you don't like it. Just don't leave" His breathing is getting faster and tears are falling from his eyes which can't be good.

"No! No, no, no. Lance. I love your nest. I swear... I just shouldn't be around you in this state-"

"But I _want_ you here..." He sniffles and wipes his nose.

"I... I know. But you're not in your right mind and-"

"I don't care! Don't leave... just... c- come in my nest" He stutters and I widen my eyes in shock.

Did he just _invite me_ into his nest? What the fuck? How can he trust me that much? I send him into an early heat like an asshole and he wants me to join him in his nest?

"L-Lance..." I struggle to find the right words to say.

I can't join him in his nest otherwise I'm not going to be able to control myself in there... but if I deny his offer he's going to be hurt beyond belief and he's going to think I hate him...

This is too much pressure for one day. First, he's flirting with Nyma, then he's stealing our clothes, then I find out he's an omega and I put him through an early heat. Now, this? What if I accidentally bond him?! I don't even know if I'm ready for sex! I'm sixteen!

"I... I'm-"

"Can't you help out with my heat? Hmm? Keith? _Please, alpha?_ "

No.

I can't even consider joining him in there. It'd be like he was drunk and I was sober. It's not proper consent.

Suddenly I heard a car pull up to the house.

Thank god.

"Lance your mum's home" I dodge the question as we listen to the front door slam closed and her heels running up the stairs and eventually into the room.

" ¡ Lance! ¡Mi bebé varón! **[** _Lance! My baby boy!_ **]** " Her voice yells as she runs to sit in the seat next to his bedside. She didn't notice I was in the room.

"Muma?" He asks quietly and peeks up from between the blankets and my pillow.

"Yes. It's me hijo **[** _son_ **]** " She whispers to her son as he cowers away from her, hiding even more in the blankets.

"Keith" He whimpers out completely ignoring his mother's presence and calling out my name eventually bringing Mrs. McClain's attention to me as I try to hide away in the corner.

" _You._ " She spits out the word like venom as she walks toward me and drags me out of the room.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? You alpha commanded _my son_ into an early heat." She growls as she massages her temples.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry. I didn't know what h-happened" I stutter as she glares at me.

"I was confused... and he- _we_ were yelling a lot. I'm s-sorry I didn't know what I was doing" I apologize and stare at the ground while she sighs in defeat.

"There's nothing we can do about it now is there?" She sighs and stares at Lance's bedroom door as we listen to him whine and groan out for me.

I'm trying so hard not to run in there and help him with his heat, but ugh! I can't.

I have to compose myself.

"Did you know?" She asks softly as her facial features soften slightly.

"Know?... that he was an omega? No. I caught him grabbing nesting materials and he got defensive about it..." I grumble...

He's still calling for me.

Please stop.

"Okay... any idea why he wouldn't tell anyone? I... I don't know why he wouldn't tell _us_... his family anything..." She tries to make sense of it all.

"Me either" I respond and we stand there in silence as we listen to Lance's whining.

Then there was a knock at the front door followed by many voices as they opened the door and ran up the stairs. I could see my whole friend group running toward the two of us, all of them holding a couple of blankets and clothing articles in their arms.

"Keith! Keith. Thank god we caught up to- oh. Hello, Mrs. McClain" Allura huffs and puffs as she tries to catch her breath. She was the only one with no clothes or materials.

"Allura" Mrs. McClain smiles fondly at the tired girl.

"Allura told us everything! What was he thinking?" Romelle grumbles.

"Allura?" I question.

"Did you know?" Mrs. McClain asks the white-haired omega who nods sheepishly.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier, but he didn't want me to" Allura says.

"Why? Why didn't he want you to say anything?" Mrs. McClain asks.

"Long story short he was embarrassed and scared" Matt butts in.

"He... was... embarrassed?" I whisper quietly to myself.

"Is that him whining?" Hunk asks as he presses his ear against the door.

"Yeah..." I cough awkwardly.

"The only thing that doesn't add up is why he's in heat already. He only presented last Saturday..." Allura grumbles to herself as Mrs. McClain shots me a vicious stare.

"I... it was my fault. We were fighting and... I used my alpha voice" I speak up as everyone stares at me.

"Okay. Well, that explains that" Allura sighs and pinches her nose.

" _Keith!_ " Lance's groans are getting louder causing me to flinch as well as Shiro.

"How... are you standing so close" Shiro chokes out between the heavy breathing. I just now noticed he was having trouble keeping himself together regardless of the fact that he was buried in Adam's scent gland.

_He better not touch my omega._

"Scent blocker..." I growled passively aggressively in Shiro's direction, but I realized what I did quickly after.

"S-sorry... my instincts are going crazy..." I say awkwardly as I scratch the back of my neck.

" _Keith you asshole! You said you wanted to take **care** of me so do it!_ " Lance yells from his room.

Shut up! I can't think! And the scent blocker is wearing off. I need to get out of here.

"Okay. Everyone calm down. Let's just give Lance our nesting materials for now. One at a time. Don't scare him, he needs to feel safe in his nest" Adam speaks up as he bunches his clothes and blankets up in his arms.

"I'll... I'll go first" Adam says and knocks on the door politely, pushing it open.

Lance's whining stops for the first time in the past 10 minutes which is good. It's clearing my brain up.

I heard shuffling and before I knew it Adam came back into the hallway empty-handed, smiling.

"He was a little startled, but I think he's okay now," Adam says as we all nod.

"I'll go check up on him next," Matt says and makes his way into the room with his jerseys and blankets.

"Oh... uhm. Keith, I bought a lot of your stuff too. You should probably give it to him" Shiro mumbles and hands me some of my clothes and a couple of blankets from my bed.

"U-uhm. Maybe someone else could take these into him? Allura?" I ask as she raises her eyebrow at me.

"Don't look at me. You're the one who started this mess. You can deal with it" Allura huffs as everyone else (excluding myself and Mrs. McClain) chuckles.

"What?- c'mon. Shiro?" I ask and glance in my brother's direction as he shrugs nonchalantly.

"She's not wrong," He says causing me to grumble angrily to myself as Matt comes back into the hallway as Romelle goes in after him.

"This is ridiculous I can't go back in there." I huff, but no one acknowledges me.

Next was Pidge (who also took Shiro's stuff because one; he wouldn't be able to handle it if he had to go in there alone, and two; I wouldn't let him near Lance regardless... especially alone. Lance with Shiro? The thought made me want to puke. He's just lucky I'm even letting him give Lance materials for his nest... I feel uncomfortable at the thought of another alpha's things in _my_ omega's nest.) and then Hunk.

"He really likes that stuff huh?" Pidge smiles sweetly as we all hear Lance chirp happily at the new nesting materials.

"Yeah. He seems happy" Hunk agrees with a huge smile plastered across his face as he enters the hallway with no more materials in his hands.

"Your turn Keith" Allura smiles, but I just shake my head in disagreement.

"I told you I wasn't going to go in," I say stubbornly as I look at the wooden floor of the hall.

"Kei-"

"hoLY SHIT! LANCE IS AN OMEGA!?" A voice screamed from downstairs. The person eventually made their way up the stairs... it was Veronica as well as her siblings who were trailing close behind her.

"Veronica McClain! Keep your voice down" Mrs. McClain scolds her daughter.

"I'm sorry muma..." Veronica apologizes.

"And why are you home so early? All of you! School doesn't finish until three fifteen." Their mother huffs as they all look down at the floorboards.

"I'm sorry muma. Word got around about Lance at school and I was worried and told everyone else... so we decided to make sure he was okay" Veronica explains as her mothers face softens up.

"I guess that is reasonable." Mrs. McClain murmurs.

"Does he need any nesting materials?"

"Or any food?"

"Drinks?"

All three of his siblings continue to worry.

"Water," I mumble. My voice immediately snaps them out of their bickering and they all glare at me.

The whole family.

"Why is he even here? Isn't this his fault?" Veronica folds her arms.

Wow, the word really does get around at school fast...

I don't blame them for being this defensive. It's their brother, of course, they're going to be protective over him. Even if he wasn't an omega they would've been like this if I had hurt Lance in any way shape or form anyway... it's actually quite relieving that he has so many people to care for him.

"Yeah. He's the one who sent Lance into an early heat right?" Marco backs up his sister while Luis just nods along with his siblings.

"Hush mis niños **[** _Hush my children_ **]** " Mrs. McClain scolds.

"What you think is true, but he's still Lance's... 'friend' so I expect you to treat him with respect. Now. All of you get your brother some nesting materials and keep your brother company. And the rest of you go get your friend some food and water. Lots and lots of water." She continues. I can tell she doesn't like me at the moment, but she's still trying her best not to hold a grudge, which I appreciate. I don't know what I'd do if I had the whole McClain family on my ass... I'd probably die to be honest.

"And _you_ " She points her finger into my chest.

"Stay away from my son. But don't leave this house or all hell will break loose with Lance's hormones. Go downstairs." She orders and snatches my stuff from my arms and walking into Lance's room.

I immediately listened to her instructions and basically _ran_ downstairs, trying to ignore all the judgemental stares I was getting from the McClain family.

Dear god help me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ahahahhhh... mood Keith. Just mood. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this awkward and cringey chapter, but yeah! Peace out!**
> 
> **Cheers!**
> 
> **Bai, bai ^-^**
> 
> **Lubs ❤**
> 
> **_-justfuckintrash_ **


	19. Keith.

_**Lance's POV(16) -** _

Where's Keith?

I want Keith.

Why did muma take Keith away from me?

I need him.

Everything is such a blur and all I know now is that I'm in my nest safe and sound, but... I was alone. Keith isn't in here with me.

"Keithhhhhh" I whine out as I hear yelling and movement outside in the hallway.

I heard the downstairs door open and close again and the familiar smell of friends made its way into my room, but I didn't care. I wanted Keith.

"Keith!" I groan out. I know he can hear me.

I heard a little more talking and then the smell of a _different_ alpha.

I don't like it.

I know it's Shiro, but I don't want another alpha around me right now.

I want Keith!

He said he wanted to take care of me, so why isn't he in here doing that? Does he really not like my nest? I did the best I could do for him! Why doesn't he like it?

"Keith you asshole! You said you wanted to take **care** of me so do it!" I scream out into the hallway... I heard a brief silence before they all started talking again.

Godammit listen to me!

I continued to call out to Keith, whining and groaning, anything that would get his attention. That was until I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Keith?" I whimper, but it wasn't him.

"U-uh. Nope. Just Adam" Adam smiles from the doorway.

I frown slightly before hiding beneath my blankets a little more.

"You doing alright buddy?" He asks and sits on the seat beside my bed.

"Mm... where's Keith?" I whisper and hug his pillow and jacket closer to my body.

"He's...... just outside the room-"

"Why won't he come in?" I huff as I realized there was stuff in his arms.

"I dunno buddy... maybe he'll be in later" He smiles and releases out calming smells as he held out some blankets and a jersey.

"Hmm?" I hum and sniff the materials he held out.

"Nesting materials. Everyone bought some for you" he says and my eyes widen a little as I snatch the things from his hands and start rearranging them.

"T-they're not mad at me?" I ask as I put his jersey down in the nest.

"No one's mad at you Lance" He reassures me and smiles.

I didn't push for any more conversation so he got up and walked out of the room while I continued to move around blankets and clothing.

Next was Matt.

"Hey buddy," Matt says awkwardly as he sits where Adam sat.

For a second I thought it might have been Keith... I just want him to help me with my nest... and my heat.

I stayed silent as Matt shuffled around to give me some more things.

I'm so grateful for all this material.

"You doing alright?" He asks as he watches me shuffle through my nest as I place his things down in the right places... or at least I hope they're the right places... hopefully, Keith likes where I put the materials.

"Mhmm..." I hum as I chirp happily at the new smells.

"That's good" Matt smiles before getting to his feet.

"Well... I'll send the rest of them in here for you, okay?" Matt informs me as he walks toward the door.

"D-does that include Keith?" I ask as he stares at me with what seems like pity?

"Uhm... maybe. I'm not sure." He mumbles and walks out of the room as I frown again.

Why won't anyone get me, Keith?

I want my alpha.

...

Romelle was next.

"Lance!" She laughs and runs toward the seat in a fit of laughter.

"I'm so glad to see you! Are you okay?" She asks and throws her nesting materials at me as I chuckle softly. People keep asking me that same question and honestly, if no one gets me, Keith, soon I'm not going to be 'okay' anymore.

I do love all these gifts though. I really do. But...

I want Keith. I want him so bad and everyone is just stalling.

"Yup... is Keith coming in soon?" I ask. I'm starting to get impatient.

Romelle frowns slightly at the question.

"We... we're not sure if that's the _best_ idea... you know" Romelle coughs awkwardly.

"I don't care... I just want to see my alpha" I whine as she smiles crookedly.

"You really like him huh?" She chuckles as she gets to her feet.

"Of course" I huff while I rearrange everything _again_.

"Okay... well... I'll see what I can do, but I doubt I can do much" She says and leaves the room while I nod and someone else enters. It wasn't Keith, surprise, surprise...

"Lance! You idiot you should've told us! I- we were so worried!" Pidge says softly as she walks through the door.

"I mean I get it, but still... you can trust us. You know that right?" Pidge continues to talk to herself.

I feel kind of guilty for not telling her... or any of them at this point, but I was just scared and I'm still scared. What if they're just being nice while my heat is happening so I don't freak out? I'm petrified which makes me want Keith even more. He needs to protect me! Where is he?!

"Thank you..." I whimper out as I grab the nesting things from her arms softly... but it wasn't just her scent mixed in the clothes... it was hers _and_ Shiro's things...

Do I use these in my nest? I don't want to. Keith wouldn't like it. He wouldn't want another alphas scent in my nest. I mean I know I have my family's stuff in my nest and a majority of them are alphas, but still. They're family and that's different to this.

Pidge notices my distressed expression as I held Shiro's belongings in my hands.

I shouldn't even be _touching_ these.

"Don't worry Lance. Shiro said you didn't have to use them if you didn't want to. He just thought he might as well bring them just in case" Pidge reassures me.

I immediately felt better to know this information and I softly placed Shiro's things under my bed.

"Soooo Keith? You looooove him right?" Pidge chuckles quietly as I begin weaving her blankets in with everyone elses. 

"I want him. Right now." I pout as she laughs lightly. Not in an offensive way, but a very comforting one.

"I bet you do" She sighs out and happily watches me while I finish up stuffing her things into my bed.

"Well I'd love to stay, but I'm intruding enough in your heat... so I'll see you in a week or so" She grins in a friendly manner as I nod and watch her leave the room.

Next was Hunk.

"Lance! I was so worried! You can't do that to me, buddy!" Hunk's facial expression changes from worried to happy.

"I-I'm sorry" I apologize as he walks toward me.

"It's okay. It's okay, don't worry. I was just so, so, so worried about you" Hunk says softly as he hands me a jersey, two blankets, and his headband.

"O-oh" I stutter and place the things in the nest.

"Are you at least doing okay now?" He asks.

Everyone keeps asking me that question, but you know what?

"No! No. I'm not okay. I'm alone in my heat and I want my alpha and no one's getting him for me! I just want Keith" I whine into my best friend's chest, which means I was leaning out of my nest and that was concerning.

"Oh... hey. I'm sorry dude" Hunk says as he weaves his hand through my hair.

What I would give for him to be Keith.

"It's just that everyone's on edge because of... this new information and we don't know how to handle it without scaring you" Hunk speaks gently as I slowly retreat back into my nest.

My safe, safe nest.

I yawn softly before nodding.

"Okay... can you bring him to me?" I murmur. I basically completely ignored what he just said. I started feeling really, really, really needy.

I just really, really need him. My body is really starting to burn up at this point and Keith 2.0 isn't going to satisfy me.

"Uh. I don't know if I can, but I can try?" Hunk questions. He's never really been good at these types of things. In that case, he's not going to help much.

"Anyway... I should go before your heat really starts to hit so... I'll see you in a couple days" Hunk informs me as he stands up.

"Okay..." I sigh in defeat as Hunk finally exits the room.

At this rate, I'm not going to see my alpha until my heat is over and the thought of that is unbearable. I need to do everything and anything to get him to stay with me.

I begin to thoroughly organize my nest again to make sure it was the best it could be. Keith _needs_ to like it. If my alpha doesn't like it then what's the point? I'd be useless to him if I couldn't make him happy.

I smell even more people enter the house with a yell. Veronica, Luis, and Marco. Then there was arguing... I could barely make out Keith's voice, but he was right there! He was right outside my door.

"Keith" I whisper and sit close to the edge of the bed when the door opened with a slam. It made me flinch and hide under my blankets.

"Lance?" Muma's voice echoes throughout the room.

"Honey. I have some more nesting materials from Keith"

_Keith_.

"Keith?" I ask and stick my head out from beneath my blankets and clothing articles.

"Yes... Keith..." She coughs as she holds out some blankets, hoodies, pants, and all sorts. It was a fucking treasure. I was in literal heaven.

I smile widely and snatch all the materials from her grasp and I marvel in it.

It feels so good.

The overwhelming smell of all this new material is so, so, so much better than Keith 2.0. It was new and it smelt so much like him. The Keith pillow and jacket were slowly losing their scent, but this? This is everything I've ever wanted. It's exhilarating.

The smell triggered something in me.

I want him to touch me.

Everywhere.

I bite my lip at the thought of it. Not only do I want my alpha, but I want to _feel_ him everywhere now. I don't know what happened, but if he doesn't get in here soon I'm going to snap.

"M-muma. I need Keith" I gasp out as she stares dumbfounded in my direction.

"Oh... Oh! Oh. Lance... honey I'm not sure if that's such a good idea-"

"I don't care! I'm so sick of people telling me that! I. WANT. KEITH!" I shout like a spoiled brat who was throwing a temper tantrum.

Muma released a surprised gasp before furrowing her eyebrows.

"Young man, don't you dare speak to me like that. I understand you're going through something very stressful my hijo, but please. Calm down" She scolds, but she does it in a very respectable manner so I can't be mad at her.

So instead, I break down.

"I... I j-just want Keith" I whimper as my eyes get glassy with tears, her eyes widen slightly at the reaction I had to her words.

"I know. I know" She sighs quietly to herself as I begin to cry.

My body is really hot now. I feel like I'm going to go up in flames if he wasn't with me. If he wasn't touching me in some way. If he wasn't... I shake the thought from my head. First thing's first. He needs to be here. I need relief. These materials are great and all, but Keith? Keith is so much better than any old clothes he could give me.

"He's still here. I can feel him. I need him muma" I groan softly into one of the blankets I had just taken from my mother.

"I'm sorry honey. But you're not thinking straight..." She sighs as she begins walking out of the room.

"Muma! MUMA!" I growl after her. She can't do this to me! Leaving me in agony like this! Isn't she supposed to help me? To... to protect me? To make sure I don't go through this alone? I don't want to be alone! I want my fucking alpha!

I sniffled lightly when I heard the door slam shut and I sat up on my knee's.

I need him.

I need, I need him, _I need him_.

I need him _in_ me.

That one thought started up a reaction in my body. The heat was becoming unbearable and slick began to flow out _again_. It was all causing physical pain. It was like a void. A painful hole in my body. And the only way it would go away is if Keith was here to fill it.

He's big too. I know he is. All those times in the gym changing rooms you didn't think I've taken a peek? Oh god. I need him so bad.

I was so unbelievably hard at this point, but I knew I wasn't going to get any release until he was touching me...

So I made a decision.

If he wasn't going to come to me. I was going to have to go to him.

But I couldn't do that in these clothes... or well... I could, but I didn't want to. I want to show him that I'm his and his alone.

I made up my mind and grabbed one of Keith's many oversized hoodies muma had just given me and I stripped from my slick-saturated clothing into the black hoodie. My slightly smaller frame caused the jersey to hang lower and over my exposed lower regions which was good because I didn't want to wear anything else.

I wrapped my arms around myself and hugged tightly.

This feels so right.

I really don't want to leave my nest. I really, really, really don't, but... I need Keith more than my nest. I need him so, so, so bad and he's so close. So close.

I was about to get up, but people walked through the door _again_. And they weren't Keith. Can people stop coming in here without him!?

"Lance! We have some clothes and stuff" Veronica chirps happily along with Marco and Luis as they place the stuff beside my bed.

I don't care!

"Where's Keith? Can you get him? I want Keith" I sound like a broken record at this point. These are the only words that will come out of my mouth. The only words that are going through my head.

"Keith? Ugh. Keith. Don't worry he's just downstairs" Luis spits his name out like venom, but I ignored it.

He's downstairs? Why is he getting further and further away from me? At this rate he's not even going to be in the same house as me anymore! I need to get to him before he leaves but something tells me my siblings aren't going to let that happen.

"Okay... well... we should probably let him... do his thing guys" Marco speaks up and begins dragging everyone out when he notices something that would probably be embarrassing if I wasn't in heat. But I honestly couldn't care less right now if my brother noticed my boner.

"Oh... right! If you need anything just yell out" Veronica smiles.

"I need Keith" I huff out while they all just sigh and begin walking out.

Everyone's ignoring me! This is bullshit. I'm going to go find him.

Once they left the room I hesitantly stepped off of my nest... I don't want to leave it. I really don't. I need my nest... I do... but... _Keith_.

I sigh silently to myself and take another step away from my comforting safe nest, but it's another step toward Keith. I just need to get to him. The need for Keith is way stronger than the need for my nest, so I'm going to have to get over myself and just run for it.

Why did he leave me in the first place? Why would he leave me by myself like this? I don't understand. Maybe muma isn't letting him. Maybe he physically can't. Why would muma do something like that? Doesn't she know I need him? I told her I do, why won't she listen? Why won't anyone listen to me?

I reach for the doorknob and twist it, peeking my head out into the hallway to find it clear.

I take another wobbly step, wincing slightly as I feel slick drip down my thighs. I need to hurry up.

I run down the hall as fast as I could, trying to ignore the trail of wet spots I left behind me on the carpet, I was so close. His raw scent was getting closer and closer. I began sprinting at this point. I'm so lucky I haven't run into anyone yet.

I was at the bottom of the stairs. I sniffed the air and followed my instincts until I saw him.

I can see him.

But he can't see me...

He's sitting on one of the lounge couches... he looks sad... why is he sad?

I can make him feel better.

"Lance?! Lance, where are you!?" A voice shouts from upstairs.

I start running again.

I'm so close. So close.

Once Keith heard the voice though he had a reaction and turned toward the stairs where he spotted me and widened his eyes in shock, but before he could move I was in his lap.

It feels so good. I can feel him under me.

"Keith!" I whimper and wrap my arms around his neck in an attempt to feel him closer to my body.

"F-fuck" He chokes out as he pinches his nose tightly and covers his mouth with both of his hands while he faces his head away from me.

"Keith I missed you so much. You were gone for so long, why would you leave me like that?" I cry into his scent gland as I inhale it like a drug.

"I had to leave my nest to find you, why wouldn't you just come to me?" I sniffle and squeeze him tighter.

At this point, his lap was so wet with my slick and that fact made me so happy.

"L-Lanc- shit. Okay. Lance pl-ease you n-need to go back to your nest" He chokes out between his panting.

"Are you going to come with me this time? I fixed my nest. I made it better. I made it better for you... I'm sure you'll like it now" I explain as he watches me with pained eyes.

I can feel him harden up beneath me. It's rubbing up against my exposed ass beneath the jersey's fabric. It feels so good and I let him know it too.

"Keith..." I moan lightly into his ear as another wave of slick floods onto his lap and spills onto the couch.

"Lance! Lance get off of him this instant!" I could hear voices, but they didn't interest me, so I didn't listen to them. They were like background noise that I didn't pay attention to in class.

I wanted him to touch me.

I reach for one of his hands that was over his mouth and I bought it to my nose to smell his wrist (where another important scent gland was) then I dragged it down and beneath my jersey, so he could feel the heated skin of my hips. I sighed out in relief at the touch.

"No! Don't touch him! He doesn't know what's happening outside of him and Keith if you break him out of it he's going to shrill." Again I wasn't really listening, so I decided to completely block out the voices and just to focus on Keith.

"Can we go back to my nest?"

"Please, _alpha_?" I whine into his ear and grind down hard into his lap and against his big hard-on. I can't wait to feel it without the restricting clothes he had on.

"Mm- mphf. Lan-Lance stop please- _fuck_..." He chokes out until I interrupted him and licked up his jawline while pushing down into his lap again. He just tastes and feels so good.

He's not moving. I need him to move. I need him to move _with_ me, against me. He needs to smell me. I need to move his hand.

I reach out for for the hand that was pinching his nose. I just need to move this.

"I need you to smell me" I groan out, but something happened before I could remove his hand.

What's happening?

Who's touching me?

WHO'S TOUCHING ME?!

WHO'S TAKING ME AWAY FROM MY ALPHA!?

Multiple things all happened at once. The first being several people yelling, the second an earth-shattering noise that I only now just noticed came out of _my_ mouth, the third was the pained screams of my friends and family and finally the fourth... a pair of soft lips were on mine.

There were so warm.

So calming.

So... _Keith_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **everything is happeninG sO faST aND i caN'T StoP mYSelF frOM wriTInG thEse thINgs and I'M sorRY guyS bUT also im not. And if you're confused about the whole 'shrill' thing, it's basically what Allura was talking about earlier where everyone in the omega's radius basically falls to the ground and is in pain while hearing the omega's scream. Omega's rarely ever shrill and it's rare to hear, but if they feel threatened or anything along those lines, they just automatically do it so yeah xDD. the idea wasn't original none of this is, I just vaguely remember something similar in another fanfic. also im sorry this was kinda late lIKe really really sorry because its been literal days xDD, but i don't really have an updating schedule sooo, don't expect much xDD soRry ;-;**
> 
> **Cheers!**
> 
> **Bai, bai ^-^**
> 
> **Lubs ❤**
> 
> _**-justfuckintrash** _


	20. I fucked up.

_**Keith's POV(16) -** _

I didn't have a choice.

He was shrilling and I panicked, what else was I supposed to do?

I had to calm him down.

But the moment I did it though, I regretted it. I don't want to leave his lips now... and his smell is so fucking _intoxicating_.

" _Lance_ " I groan when we pull away to catch our breath.

Everyone was still on their knee's in slight pain at the scream, so at least they're okay now... ugh I can't think.

There were only three words on my mind.

_Breed. Bond. Mate._

No! I need to get that out of my head. I need to get him in his nest. I need to hold myself together. I have to. For Lance.

Once his lips left mine he went in for more but before he could connect our lips again I gently lead his head into the crook of my neck, where my scent gland was so he would get distracted for a while. Once his nose was buried in my scent he let out a soft moan and began purring?

Yeah.

He's definitely purring right now.

Okay, okay I need to get to his room before I can't help myself. I just need to get him into his nest. I wrapped my arms under his ass and stood up as best I could, making sure to balance myself out before I began running. No, not running. _Sprinting_. I was _sprinting_ through the lounge and up the stairs, then down the hall. I stepped in something wet. I don't want to think about it. I'm soaked head to toe in his slick at this point and I'm going to need to soak for _hours_ tonight in a bath just to get the smell of his heat off of me.

"Keith" He moans lightly as he begins kissing up my neck and my scent gland lightly.

"Lance, please" I grumble as I basically kick his door open and run toward his nest... his nest. It's even better than before. He really did try for me... and it looks comfy... ugh. Stop. You're not getting in his nest, Keith. I took him toward his nest, but this time he didn't let go like last time. Why won't he let go?...

"Lance. Look it- it's your nest" I choke out. I'm trying not to breath through my nose, but it isn't working out.

"Mmm" He hums, but he doesn't do anything to move away.

I sigh and move to gently lay him down into the materials.

This is fine. I'm just physically _touching_ his nest. Everything's fine, it's fine, it's fine.

Just calm down Keith. Breathe through your mouth.

I unwrapped his arms from around my neck and placed them down by his side, trying to be subtle about moving away, but his legs wouldn't unwrap themselves from my waist.

"Hey. Lance, I need you t-to relax okay?" I whisper gently as he whimpers at the words. He did as told... what a good omega.

I, myself whimper slightly because I know I have to leave. I won't see him for a week... I don't want to leave him. What if something happens to him and I'm not here? What if he gets hurt?!... but what if I hurt him?... that's worse. But I don't _want_ to leave him! Godammit. No, shut up. His heat is getting to me.

I need to leave.

I begin to move away, _trying_ to be subtle about it, but I just... I just needed to get out of here. I wasn't very subtle about it I guess because he immediately noticed what I was trying to do before I even did it, and he reacted quickly.

"No! Not again" he huffs and grips my shoulder and basically throws me into the nest and before I knew it he was straddling me _again_.

"Oof- fuck. Lance- no"

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm in his nest, I'm in his nest, I'm in his fucking nest! I need to get out right now. Right now. Before I do something I'm going to regret.

"Stop trying to leave!" He whines and shifts his position on top of me as his slick creates a puddle around us. He's seriously going to need water soon.

"Lance- seriously you need to get off of me. Right now-"

I'm losing it, everything's getting hazy.

"No! I don't _want_ to. You always keep running away and I don't want you to. Just _stay_." He whispers as he gets closer to my face and his hips buck slightly against mine...

_Stay?..._

_Yeah. I like that idea. Here in his safe, warm nest with him... I really like the idea._

" _Lance_ " I mumble under my breath as he connects our lips again.

_He's so sweet. He made this nest just for me and did such a good job. I should tell him._

" _You made such a good nest Lance. Such a good nest_ " I whisper against his mouth as he basically begins dry humping me and I may be doing it back...

"R-really? You like it?" He groans softly at the praise and the feeling of my hands as they travel under the jersey he was wearing.

_Is that my jersey?_

"I made it just for you" He whines lightly and as I nuzzle my nose into the crook of his neck.

_He smells so good, and sweet... like honeysuckles, butterscotch, and vanilla, all mixed into one perfect scent._

" _God, you're so perfect_ " I groan out while I snake my arms up against his sides as he's softly kissing my lips and jawline.

_But the moan I got in response to my words should've been illegal. It was purely pornographic and I think he just came? Yeah. He definitely just came and I might too. We haven't even done anything yet, fuck._

"Keith. _Keith_ , I need you to cum too. _Please_ " He pants slightly as I feel his hand travel down and cup me through my slick and pre-cum soaked pants...

_Fuck..._

Fuck.

FUCK.

WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?!

"Holy shit" I snapped out of it. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

I reacted immediately and basically switched our positions. I guess he took it the wrong way because he didn't seem shocked, just more aroused. I could literally feel his dick harden back up _again_ and he continued what he was doing and palmed me through my black pants.

I can't breathe. I can't fucking breathe.

Everything was fuzzy, but I remember basically leaping out of his nest and opening the door like a manic before I slammed it shut behind me, but not before I heard the most heartbreaking sound I'd ever heard in my life... and the worst part of it was the fact that it was in the form of my name.

_"Keith?"_

I never ever, ever, _ever_ wanted to hear my name spoken in such a way. He sounded _wrecked_. He sounded _broken_. He sounded absolutely _betrayed_.

What the fuck's wrong with me?

"Keith?" There it was again... wait... that's not Lance.

"Keith, holy shit are you okay?" It was Shiro rushing over to me from the other side of the hallway.

I don't want them to look at me. My clothes are barely on properly, my lips were bruised, my hair was sticking up from directions that should be impossible, and I had a huge fucking boner that I knew I wasn't going to get rid of unless I was with Lance right now, but I'm not going back in there. I can't.

"We didn't think you could leave... how did you get out?" Shiro began asking questions that I really didn't want to answer right now.

I could barely breathe as it is and even if I was breathing it was shaky as all hell... then I heard it.

He was crying.

It was a nightmare.

"Stop it, stop it, _stop it_ " I scream out as he continues to cry through the door.

"Okay, okay. Shh. Keith c'mon we need to go home. Right now." Shiro says and gestures for Adam to come and help him get me to my feet.

_"KEITH!"_ He's getting closer. I can hear him scratch against the door, but before he could open it his family runs over to the door and they run into the room.

Adam and Shiro basically drag me down the stairs. I was shaking. I never want to hear him sound so distressed ever again, especially if it was _my_ fault.

I guess I was finally outside now because the cold air snapped me out of my thoughts.

I miss him.

I do.

And to top this all off I think he just kick-started my first rut.

How am I supposed to face him again?

"Keith calm down. You're in the car now. We're not there anymore" Shiro attempts to get me to breathe properly, but I'm traumatized at this point. I'm never going to get over it. The way he said my name. It's going to fucking haunt me.

_"Keith?"_ It's ringing in my ears.

"How about we run you a nice warm bath when we get home? Hmm?" Shiro continues to try and talk to me.

I look up and realize I _am_ in the car and he's in the back with me while Adam's driving us.

I look up at Shiro who is smiling softly as I nod.

"Okay," My voice cracked slightly as we continued driving.

-

We were home. I was home. But I just wanted to be with Lance so bad. I want to apologize. I want to be the one to calm him down. I want to touch him. I want to kiss him...

"Keith! Oh my god, are you okay? You look terrible and you smell like..." A familiar voice rings in my ear as I enter the house.

She frowns slightly before walking toward me and wrapping me into a hug. One of those motherly hugs that you get when you're feeling like shit. And believe me, I was really, really feeling like shit right now.

I felt so bad I began crying. I was crying! Alpha's aren't meant to fucking cry, but I don't give two shits about gender roles right now. I felt like shit for doing that to Lance. And honestly all I want is a hug, so I'm going to take advantage of this situation and let my mum hug the shit out of me right now.

"It's okay baby, we're going to run you a bath and then we're going to lay in bed and have a long chat okay? Then you can sleep as long as you want alright?" She whispers quietly and I nod as I continue to cry into her calming scent gland.

"O-okay" I sniffle and she gestures for Shiro and Adam to leave as dad comes in. He looks as confused as mum must feel right now.

"Bath," Mum says and dad nods and rushes out of the entrance way and into the main bathroom where I can hear the bath run.

"Shhh, it's okay Keith. It's going to be okay" She keeps repeating as we sink to the floor in front of the entrance, so now I was sitting on my knee's while she continued to soothe me.

It's not going to be okay though. Lance is going to _hate_ me after his heat and I can't process that. I could _handle_ if he wanted to date. I could _handle_ if he just wanted to be friends. But I can't even _comprehend_ the thought that he might _hate_ me. 

"He _hates_ me!" I continue to cry as my mum hushes me into breathing properly.

I know he's going to hate me. He's going to _ignore_ me. He's going to feel violated that I would do something like that to him and then _leave_ , what the fuck's the matter with me?! Everything I do is wrong!

We just sat there on the floor for a while as I cried my eyes out and my mum still continued to whisper sweet nothings into my ear to calm me the fuck down. I don't remember the last time I panicked like this...

I finally began breathing evenly as my tears died out, but my mum never stopped rocking us back and forth.

I love her.

She's such a good mum.

"Babe" I hear dad whisper as he gestures for her to move me into the bathroom.

"We're going to move you into the bathroom okay?" Mum asks calmly as I nod while dad comes over and helps me stand up.

"You okay son?" Dad asks, concern laced in his voice.

"He's just... a little out of it honey. Nothing to worry about. He just needs a bath" Mum smiles as we get into the bathroom where I could see a bubble bath.

I love my dad too.

My parents are just amazing.

My dad eventually left the room and made his way into the kitchen while mum closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Come on honey. Time to strip" She says and I stare blankly at her.

"What?" I squint slightly, I don't know if I heard her right.

"I said strip. It's nothing I haven't seen so hurry up. Your body needs to relax" She says and I shake my head.

"Mum I can take a bath by myself..." I huff as she smiles crookedly.

"There's my grumpy little boy. Okay. Call out if you need anything" She says and makes her way to the door.

"I love you," She says as I smile slightly.

"Love you too" I mumble as she leaves and I lock the door behind her.

I still have a problem down below, I'm thankful that she didn't mention it. I mean she definitely noticed it, but she didn't say anything which I appreciate.

I hesitantly slipped my slick covered clothes off of me and placed them down in the hamper... I feel weird. I liked it... I didn't notice how much I liked the feeling of Lance's slick on my body...

I need to stop thinking about that.

I think I'm going through... or well I went through my first rut and my dick hurts really bad. It needs release. Being around an omega in heat for so long really did a number on it and I feel like my dick's going to fucking explode any second now.

I don't know how I lasted that long, how did I even get out in the first place? It was a fucking miracle.

I mean if I didn't care so much about him, I would've made the biggest mistake of my life and I would've had sex with him. I'm lucky that I do actually care about how that would've affected him... I sigh and stare down at my dick in a depressing manner and decide to just leave it. It'll go away soon if I just ignore it. Besides, I don't really deserve to jerk off right now.

I looked over at the bath and stepped into the water. It felt so good and warm.

-

Literally 4 hours later of washing the scent off of me (which was physically and especially mentally draining to do) I got out of the bath and eventually, I was in bed with my parents sitting at the edge of the bed.

"What happened buddy? I haven't seen you cry since you were nine" Dad says softly, worry laced in his tone as he reaches for one of my hands and massages it soothingly, mum nods in agreement and scoots up next to me to hug me gently.

"You scared me," she says and snuggles her nose into my scent gland to re-scent me properly as a mother does every once and a while.

"I'm sorry" I apologize and sigh, knowing I'd have to explain _everything_.

"You know... L...Lance?" I ask. It was hard for me to even get his name out.

"Yeah. The kid you have a crush on right?" Dad asks as I chuckle lightly and nod.

-

I explained everything, obviously not in _great_ detail, but I still teared up a little toward the end. They intervened when they needed to and calmed me down as a good parent would.

"Honestly? You two just need to _talk_. You need to talk to each other and sort it out" Dad says as mum nods in agreement.

"Yeah. When I met your father he was not in a good place and something similar happened to us when he went into heat" Mum says in a serious manner.

"But we got through it, and who knows... usually if an omega is that persistent during their heat they would have to have some type of feelings for you okay? Don't automatically think he hates you. He might be confused especially if he hid the fact that he was an omega, but you'll get through it okay?" Mum says as I sigh and nod lightly. I just want sleep. I just want to sleep _everything_ off.

"Look we'll leave you alone. And make sure Adam and Shiro aren't _too_ loud tonight-"

"Ew. Dad, please. I did not need the visualization." I pretend to puke as we all laugh in unison.

"Have a good sleep" Mum says as they both get to their feet and begin to leave.

They close the door behind them and I just sigh and stare at the ceiling.

I am _not_ looking forward to next, next Monday when he comes back to school.

Fuck my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **hEY sO thAT happEnED. woOPS mY haND slIppED rIPPPP. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and peace out guys!**
> 
> **Cheers!**
> 
> **Bai, bai ^-^**
> 
> **Lubs ❤**
> 
> **_-justfuckintrash_ **


	21. Stupid Keith.

_**Lance's POV(16) -** _

It all happened so quickly, one second he said... he said I was _perfect_ and then...

"Keith?" I whimper as I watch the door close behind him.

Did he just leave? Why would he leave? What happened? Did I do something wrong? What did I do wrong? Am I not good enough?! WHAT DID I DO WRONG!?

No, no, no, no, no, no, where did he go?!

I began to cry.

Where's my alpha?

Why did he leave me?

Please come back! I don't want to be alone! Don't leave me alone!

"KEITH!" I cry out as I dragged myself toward the door and began scratching and trying open it, but all of a sudden I'm being rushed by a large group of people, and no. None of them were Keith. It was just my family.

"Lance! Calm down!" a voice says as calmly as possible, but I wasn't listening. I didn't want to. I had a one tracked mind.

"KEITH! KEITH! COME BACK! PLEASE!?" I try to run after him, but my dad has me in a strong hugging grip and I can't escape it.

I feel weak without him here with me. Why is my family trying to keep us apart? I thought they loved me! I thought they understood me! Why don't they understand that I fucking _need_ him?!... I don't feel so good... actually...

I feel sick...

And my mouth hurts because it's been dried up for ages now.

Before I knew it, black clouded my vision as unconsciousness swept through my body.

I'm tired.

-

I hesitantly began to lazily open my eyes, surprisingly pleased by the dark sensation instead of the bright light I was expecting. It's dark out...

My body's on fire.

It hurts so fucking bad.

Where's Keith?

I sit up (regrettably because it didn't help the hot sensation that was coursing through my body) and look around the room, seeing nothing but scattered clothes, blankets, random materials, and empty water bottles.

"Keith?..." I ask into the open, empty, scary looking room... but he's not here.

He's not anywhere.

I can't smell him anywhere.

_Why did he leave?_

Those four words were the only thing I had on my mind. It was like a never-ending song that just kept repeating and repeating in my head. It won't stop.

It just makes no logical sense as to why he would do such a thing. He... he was into me for a while before he suddenly left. What happened?!

Suddenly I was taken out of my mini rant and I see and hear movement as my door opens and someone steps into the room hesitantly.

"Hijo?... are... you're awake?" Dad smiles softly while I just frown in his direction, only a couple of questions were floating around in my head that I wanted to ask him.

"W-where'd he go?" I ask, unable to keep my eyes from getting glassy again. Everything hurts. Everything is aching.

"He went home hijo" my dad smiles sadly.

"What? Why? Is he coming back? Tell me he's coming back" I whimper out desperately as tears fall down my face like a never-ending water facet. I just want him to hold me, is that too much to ask?

"Uhm... well-"

"Why did he leave? I want him back" I sniffle and try to wipe the tears away, but I didn't make a difference to the waves of tears that were leaving my eyes.

"Hey, hey shhhhh its okay. It's okay" papa hushes me gently as he walks toward me, but doesn't overstep his boundaries and stops at the nest's edge.

"I w-wan-t Keith!" I choke out as I wipe my tears onto my arm while my dad just stands there uselessly. Keith wouldn't just be standing there like that. He would be in here comforting me! And... doing _other_ things.

"I know hijo, but he's at home right now. So you need to calm down" Papa continues to try and get me to shut up.

"No! I want Keith!" I yell out a little more aggressively than before. It's not my fault he wouldn't listen to me!

"Lance, keep your voice down okay? It's two in the morning."

"And believe me. I know. I know it's hard and I know this just came out of nowhere. I know it's not fair on you or on Keith, but nothing is going to change until you're out of your heat. I'm sorry, but that's just how it's going to be." He keeps babbling on.

_I. Don't. Care._

I want Keith.

This is useless. He's not going to listen to me.

"Lance?" He asks while I just frown and begin to turn my back to him.

"Just leave me alone." I huff and face away from him in my nest.

What did I just do? Why am I being such an asshole to everyone?

Because I want Keith. That's why.

Yeah, but... ugh I can't think. I just want Keith. More than anything else in the world. He's all I want. Why is that so hard to do? Why is that so hard for everyone else to understand.

"...okay hijo. If that's what you want"

It is. It is what I want so just piss off...

After he lingered at the doorway for a while I finally heard the room door close... what am I supposed to do now? Everything hurts. It hurts so bad and Keith isn't here to relieve the pain. I just want him here. I just want to feel him. I want to hear him! That's all I want...

I just got an idea.

I sit up again, wincing slightly at the pain in the lower region of my body. It hurts so bad. So fucking bad. It's unbearable. I feel like I'm dying... Keith needs to save me from this nightmare right now.

I look around the room before I spot my bag which had what I needed in it. It was right next to my nest as well... at least I don't have to get out of my nest. I'm not leaving it ever again. Not after what happened last time I left.

I threw everything else out of the bag and pulled out the item I wanted.

My phone.

I've never been so happy in my life to see a piece of technology.

I unlocked the front screen then scrolled over to my contacts.

I didn't hesitate to call him.

I'd do anything to be closer to him. Even if it was just to hear him, I'd be okay with it. I just need something. Anything.

Pick up...

Pick up.

Pick up!

PICK UP!

Please!?

A yawn on the other side of the phone suddenly cut off my panicked thoughts of him possibly not answering the phone. It calmed me down immediately.

"Ugh... hello? Keith Kogane here"

My heart skipped a beat.

"Hello? Who's there?" His voice sounds so sexy and husky right now. Did I wake him up? Probably. Dad did just say it was two in the morning... I don't care though. His voice is such a turn on.

" _Keith_ " I finally groan out as I feel slick begin to leak down my thighs again. I've been waiting so long for something to finally happen. Now it can happen. I'm so happy I can hear him again. He's like oxygen, I can't live without him for very long. I'm so unbelievably happy right now. I'm almost crying.

"Wha- oh shit. Lance... I... I'm sorry" His voice sounds shaky. Why is it shaky? What's happening? Is he okay? Why is he apologizing? I want answers.

"Sorry? Don't apologize alpha... you don't have to. I know you're busy... but... I _need_ you. Could you come over? Please? Keith?" I beg. I just wanted to get straight to the point. There's such little time, I've already wasted a whole day trying to get him to stay, so there's no point dancing around the subject.

"Lance..." He sighs out, his voice is _seriously_ turning me on, especially when he says my name, but...

He sounds frustrated. He should just come over here and get all of the frustration out of his system. I can think of a few ways he could do that... many of those options include me of course.

"You sound frustrated. You should come over here... I can 'help' you get rid of it" I voice my thoughts in the most appealing way I could. I put the phone on speaker while placing it on the bedside table. I need to touch myself or I'm going to explode.

"Lance... I can't come over. I'm sorry, but..." Every time he says my name is like an automatic jolt down my spine and it sends a shiver down to my lower regions. I slide my hand down my chest and nibble on my bottom lip lightly.

"C'mon Keith. J-just a couple days? Please? I just want to see you" I stumble over my words as I reach under his jersey and get a gentle grip on my already stiff dick.

How long have I been hard? Probably the second I heard his voice.

"Lance, I can't. I already said this. Why are you up so late? That isn't good for you. It's quarter past two in the morning"

He cares about me. He cares that I'm up this late. He cares about my wellbeing. He _really_ cares. I love that he makes me feel so needed by saying only a few words. It makes me really, _really_ horny.

"You're such a good alpha." I groan out as I begin to rub myself gently. That's what I think he would be like in this situation. He's so gentle with me, and I like it. I do, but I don't need him to be gentle with me right now. I need him to be rough and hard.

"Wh- what? Lance?"

There's my name again. I'm close already.

"C-caring about me like that" I answer the question and groan softly to myself as I continue to pump my throbbing dick.

"Lance... are you... uhm..." He grumbles awkwardly.

"Yeah. I'm jerking off to you. You sound so hot. I need you here. I need to smell you and feel you" I whine into the phone as I pick up the pace with my hand.

"F-fuc- okay. Lance, I need to go okay-"

"Why are you always leaving so early? What could you possibly be doing right now at two in the morning that's so important?" I pout and continue to pull at my dick, a little more aggressively now.

"Lance that's not the problem. I'm not doing anything-"

"You're not doing anything? That's great! Come over then" I start to get excited about the idea.

"No! No, no, no. Lance, I just can't okay?"

"Why?... did I do something wrong?" I whimper at the thought and my hand stops moving immediately... what if I did?

Does... he not like me?

Am I a bad omega?...

I whimpered at the thought and removed my hand from my dick the moment those words crossed my mind.

I hated the thought.

"Am... am I a bad omega?" I say and I feel my body tense up as I begin to shake slightly while my eyes get glassy.

"NO! No! Lance. Get the thought out of your head. You're not a bad omega okay?... you're... you're just... _perfect_ okay?" And I came.

I love when he calls me perfect. It instantly destroys all of my negative thoughts. I need to hear him say that again.

"Mmm... say that again" I moan into the phone as I feel the warm wetness of my semen soak into his jersey.

"Lance... I really need to go. I'm sorry-"

"No! Wait! Will... will I see you again? Before my heat ends?" I ask as hope begins to flood into my mind while the silence thickens.

"Please? If you say no I don't know what I'll do... please?" I continue to desperately ask.

"Lance..." His voice sounded unsure. He can't be unsure. He has to come back. I can't afford for him to feel uncertain.

"Please? You have to. You just have to..." I sob into the phone... when did I start crying? I don't know. I just want him here so bad.

"Lance don't cry... please. It hurts..." he says sadly.

"Then just come! Please, please, please I can't do anything without you. I'll let you do anything to me." I plead and bargain. Anything to get him here.

"I..."

" _Please_ "

"..."

"... okay" His voice is quiet, but he said yes. He said yes!

"Really, really? Ah! You're so good to me. You're such a good alpha. You're _my_ alpha. I love you so much" I say happily into the phone as I snatch it from the bedside table. He said yes!

"Lance... I really need to go now" He sounds really upset... but he said yes!

"Okay! I'll see you soon!" I chirp happily as the phone goes completely silent as the call comes to an end.

My alpha's coming! He's coming to me! I'm so happy. I can't do anything until he's here. Nothing. I don't want to disappoint him! I want him to be my first for everything and I know he'll love that!

I'm so excited!

I smile softly to myself as I place my phone down and then lay back down into my bed in a giddy mood. I need to rest up for him. I want to be energized for when he gets here. I yawn and squeeze my thighs together slightly to feel the slick and cum combination against my skin. I just can't wait until _he_ gets to feel it against _his_ skin.

Soon enough I finally fell to sleep.

-

It's Saturday morning. I could barely sleep. I'm so excited for him to be here. It's hard to not touch myself, but I want him to do it so I'll wait for him. I'll wait as long as it takes.

My family decided to take turns checking in on me every hour or so, but I could hardly care. Keith's coming soon!

-

Saturday afternoon. He isn't here. It's almost unbearable to not touch anything. My body, however, didn't appreciate it and I did cum a couple times followed by a few dry orgasms just at the thought of him _possibly_ touching me soon. I can't wait.

-

Saturday night. Nothing. I need to keep strong for him. I've been drinking and eating everything my family has given me because I need to be healthy for him. And I need my energy so I should probably sleep... he's taking so long, but... he just must be busy... that's it. He'll be here soon.

-

Sunday morning. I can't wait for Keith! I'm so happy he agreed to come over! I had a little trouble sleeping last night because my body physically wouldn't let me until it got some proper release, but I didn't give in. I couldn't... it was one of the worst nights of my life. Everything was dry and painful, but it's all going to be worth it once Keith gets here... just thinking about his name gets me hard now and it really, really hurts. It's fine Lance. He'll be here soon.

-

Sunday night. He hasn't come over yet... but he's probably just busy! I'm sure he's trying his hardest!... he has to be.

-

Monday.

When is he coming? I can't wait anymore! I need him to touch me! It hurts so bad! The number of dry orgasms I've had shouldn't be possible. Please hurry up Keith.

-

Tuesday...

Nothing.

-

Wednesday...

Nothing.

My heat's getting worse and worse and worse. I just want it to end. It's so dry and painful.

-

Thursday morning.

... he's not coming, is he?

My heart sunk as I finally snapped out of it.

My heat's wearing off, actually scratch that. It's basically over. He left me here. By myself to wallow in self-pity. How stupid am I? Of course, he wouldn't come to visit me during my heat. That asshole! He can't just... just let me fucking embarrass myself like that! Now everyone knows!

I sit up. It still hurts, but not as much as earlier. My heat's kind of over now so... everything that happened is hitting me like a truck. It's still a little hazy, but I can still remember everything so vividly... I just contradicted myself, didn't I? Ugh, I don't give two shits.

Everyone knows now... I'm surprised I haven't been thrown out yet... I feel disgusting. I've been laying in a pool of my own liquids for a whole week now and it probably reeks in here... I can't tell though because I've been in here for days.

I finally get up, but I feel dizzy. I haven't moved around in so long, I was just uselessly laying down waiting for him. Fuck I'm such desperate a loser.

I need a shower. All the dry and still wet liquids are really starting to get to me and I feel like a _slut_. I feel fucking _terrible_... _I feel wrong_...

No one's home. So I shouldn't have to worry about answering any questions about anything... _yet_. I sigh and walk over to my closet (which was a challenge, I'll tell ya that much), I pulled out one of my fluffy blue jerseys and placed it on my draws before grabbing out some boxers, a shirt, and some soft sweatpants. I'm so cold and I know why it's because I was so hot for so long. I guess I'm going to be really cold for a while then. I read about it on an omega information website. I walk out into the hall and toward the towel cupboard, then I walk into my bathroom. I'm going to feel so much better once I'm all cleaned up.

The shower is on now, I'm waiting for it to heat up enough to keep me warm, but not to overdo it and make me feel _too hot_... I've had enough of feeling hot for the rest of my life. It was the worst experience ever and I don't want to relive it or think about that feeling ever again.

I began stripping myself of my one and only piece of clothing... his jersey... I didn't realize how hard this was going to be... ugh! Get over yourself, Lance. This is ridiculous! You don't need him!... yes I do. Ugh. Whatever. Shut up and get the stupid jersey off.

I hesitantly removed the jersey off of my small frame and placed it gently into my hamper... there are so many disgusting germs and liquids mixed into that stupid jersey... why do I even care? I don't... Yes, I do.

I keep contradicting myself.

I sigh in defeat and just accept the fact that I'm not ever going to get over anything that's happened since last Friday. I step beneath the perfectly warm water and sigh out in slight relief as I feel the filth wash down the drain. It feels so fucking good to be clean. Getting all that dry cum and slick off of me is such a good feeling. I'm happy its all down the drain. I just don't want to think about _it_... or _him_ right now.

-

Roughly, an hour later I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off then finally pulled on my warm fuzzy clothes. I feel so good. So _fucking_ good right now. Showers are a blessing in disguise and I wouldn't be able to survive without them.

I finally look down at my poor excuse of a nest and sigh in slight frustration. I should wash and return everyone's things... ugh. Before I grabbed all of the materials I opened all of my windows trying to air out my room and get rid of the heated scent.

How the fuck am I supposed to explain anything to anyone?! Now that my heat's basically over everyone's going to be asking me questions! And I was such a greedy asshole during my heat! It's a miracle I was even allowed to stay in this house... dear god how I hated my heat. I fucking loathed it! It was the worst experience of my whole entire fucking life! I didn't want to be found out like that! I was building up to telling everyone! I was!... but then fucking _Keith_!-

Hah!

_Fucking Keith_. Don't even get me started on that stupid mullet-haired, glove wearing cunt! I'm going to fucking punch that asshole right in the fucking face the moment I see him! How fucking dare he? How dare he send me into an early heat and then feel me up before _disappearing_ for days! That dick! I'm going to show him a piece of my mind! I can't wait to get my hands on him! He's going to regret it. I mean who does that to someone? Hmm? Alpha commands me into this nightmare of a week and then _leaves_ me?

That's what's really getting to me.

He _left_ me during my heat even though he's the one who quote, un-quote 'wanted to take care of me.'...

I wasn't joking... I wanted him to help me with my heat. But no one fucking listened, because I 'wasn't thinking straight'. Hah! What a fucking joke...

I did.

I did want him there. So bad. Maybe I wouldn't be feeling like such a pathetic piece of shit omega right now if he just stayed. Does he not like me? Is that it? If that was it then why wouldn't he just tell me and not lead me on? I waited for so long. I was waiting for almost an entire week for him to get to me! I mean sure I would've been embarrassed if he did help me out with my heat, but we would've gotten over the awkwardness and maybe... maybe we could've... but no! He just left me here! That son of a bitch!

At this point in time, I had dragged all of my dirty laundry into the washing room and began washing, drying and folding everything.

During my little rant in my head about Keith, I decided he can just get his stuff back in the _worst_ condition possible. You want to send me into an early heat and leave me horny as fuck for a week? You can get your slick and semen covered property back for all I care. How are you going to like it huh? Being horny because of a single scent. I'm going to leave all of it on your doorstep for everyone to see!

Stupid Keith...

After I finished the laundry and after I flipped over my mattress (putting new sheets and everything on the bed as well) I put my family's clothes back into their rooms, making sure it was a neat pile on their bed. I then collected all of my friend's stuff into a backpack and then put Keith's things into a separate bag, making sure not to get the other clothes and blankets dirty.

I got re-dressed into appropriate clothes and checked the time on my wrist. It's only eleven in the morning. No one should be home until quarter past three in the afternoon, so I'll be fine. Besides I need to get out of this house. I need to go for a walk and get some fresh air.

-

After placing everyone's stuff on their doorsteps carefully and gently, I finally made it to _his_ house.

"Here you go, dickhead," I mumble grumpily to myself before getting all his stuff from my bag and throwing it in different directions.

His things are scattered everywhere on the patio. I smile wickedly to myself and leave Shiro's things neatly on the bench on the small porch before turning around and finally making it back home after a two-hour walk around town, returning everyone's stuff.

I sighed happily and unlocked the front door before making myself a sandwich. It's about time I make my own food... maybe I should make dinner before everyone gets back... yeah. It's the least I could do for them. They put up with my sour attitude for a whole week. I can make dinner for them.

-

After cooking mama's curry as best I could, I distributed it evenly into everyone's plates (excluding myself because I had an early dinner) and I covered all the food with a fly net so the stupid flies wouldn't ruin it. I smiled slightly at the sight. I hope they enjoy the food. They deserve it... I yawned quietly to myself before walking upstairs.

I'm tired.

-

After a small power nap, I was woken up. Oh god. Is everyone home now? I can smell muma at the door.

"Hijo?" Her voice is quiet...

I didn't want to respond... because if I responded I knew I would have to explain everything to her... and I'm not... I can't! I don't want to see her disappointed face right now! I saw enough of that during my heat when I yelled at her! But...

I have to reply...

"Yeah?..." I croak out hesitantly as I hear her shuffling into the room, sitting on the edge of my bed while my back was facing her.

"We need to talk honey..." She informs me as she grabs my hand and massages it gently

"I know..." I sigh and turn on my side to face her while she gets into the bed with me.

I am not looking forward to this.

"Are you... is your heat over?" She asks sweetly as she kisses my forehead softly.

"Mhm... basically..." I hum and lean into the calming touch.

"Are you feeling better now?" She questions.

"A little..." I cough awkwardly.

"Hijo... I just want to know what you were thinking. Why wouldn't you tell us? We love you. I... I love you. I just want to know _why_..." she explains as my eyes get a little glassy. I hate making my muma feel hurt like this... I knew I shouldn't have hidden it from her, but...

"I... I-I don't know. I was just... just scared... and embarrassed and... just scared and embarrassed! We've never had an omega in our family before... or well... one that we know of... and then... then _I_ was one and it changed everything. I mean I'm a _male omega_! That has to be embarrassing for our family right? My friends are going to hate me now... and Keith. Ugh... and I was confused, and I didn't want anyone to know... I didn't want _you_ to know, because then you'd know I... I'm weak. And I hate feeling this his way. I didn't want you guys to look or treat me differently because of it." I blurt out all in one panicky breath as a tear falls down my face, a tear that muma wiped away with one thumb as a soft genuine smile makes its way onto her face.

"My son. No one would ever think of you in a negative manner in this family because of something you can't control. You're too important to all of us for us to feel something as petty as 'embarrassed'. We love you. I love you. Everyone loves you! No one is going to look differently at you in this household, and just because you're an omega doesn't mean you're getting out of the dishes got that?" She giggles as I laugh along with her, with red puffy eyes.

"And your friends? They support you. They wouldn't have bought you nesting materials if they didn't care. They're the ones who got most of your food supplies and water. A couple of them even showed up a couple nights just to ask how you were. They care about you hijo. They truly do. And... and 'Keith'. This boy. He... I can tell he cares a great deal about you-"

"Hahahah..... muma can we not talk about _him_ , please? I don't want to." I laugh awkwardly and interrupt her respectfully as the topic of _him_ pops up. She looks amused by the interruption and sighs happily.

"Okay hijo... just know that we love you. Talk to your siblings and your father later on tonight and find out for yourself. We all love you. Now get some rest. You aren't going to school tomorrow. You're still in your post-heat stage and it's still dangerous for you to be out and about. I love you" She kisses my cheek before standing up and walking toward the door. She glances at me slightly one more time before smiling and walking off.

That went better than expected.

I feel like a weight was raised off of my shoulders. I feel so, so, so much better after that. She still loves me. She said everyone still loves me. Fucking thank god for this miracle. There's only one thing I disagree with her on though... and that's Keith.

I'm still going to punch him in the face. I swear to god.

Actually, you know what? I'll do it tomorrow. I don't care if I'm in 'post-heat'. I'm going to school just to punch him in that stupid perfect jawline of his. I've read about the 'post-heat' thing and it shouldn't affect the alpha's too much, worst thing that could happen is me getting a couple boners. They'll leave me alone. Especially after I teach Keith some fucking manners on how he should fucking treat an omega properly.

Anyway. I need to apologize to everyone else in my family first.

-

It was a long night last night and all I could fucking think about was fucking Keith. I _want_ to hate him so much. I really do I just can't, but I'm still so fucking mad at him right now, I'm going to snap the moment I lay my eyes on him, that's what I'm counting on.

It's eight in the morning right now and everyone's either at school or at work already, because for some reason my siblings wanted to get to school early? I don't know. What I _do_ know is that I'm ready for school. I didn't really get ready for school. Actually, I look like complete shit, but I couldn't care less. I just want to see the look on his face after I sucker punch him.

I had a baggy grey jersey on and my sweatpants, a terrible combination, but again. I couldn't care less. Once my alarm went off I finally began on my journey to school, only one thing motivating me to get there.

Keith, Keith, Keith.

The school gate came into view and at this point, I began _running_ into school.

I've never done that before. Run into school. I always procrastinated actually because I just don't like it. I mean who actually likes school? Well besides Pidge of course, but she has her days when she also hates school. Like that one time she only scored a ninety-nine on that maths test. That was hilarious. She ended up getting remarked and did actually get one hundred on it in the end though, so yeah.

Anyway, I'm getting sidetracked and I need to find his stupid locker. I haven't been to school in so long, I almost forgot how the school was laid out. Keyword being; _almost_.

I was trying to ignore the glances and stares I got as I power walked toward his locker. Asshole doesn't even know what's about to hit him.

Suddenly his locker door flung closed as he held all of his books in his arms. He finally noticed me. We made eye contact. But before he even said a single word I did what I've been wanting to do for ages now...

I punched him so _fucking_ hard across the jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **HOLY SHIT OKAY FIRST THING'S FIRST I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE SO MANY DAYS I WAS HAVING TROUBLE WITH THE INTERNET AND I HAD TO STUDY FOR SHIT AND I KNOW EXCUSES BUT YEAH. I'M SO SORRY. Okay, now that apologies are out of the way I did want to make it up to you guys so I made a longer chapter. This was such a big thing. I'm used doing one-thousand long chapters but this is chapter was like five thousand, so yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter... and yeah! Peace out.**
> 
> **Cheers!**
> 
> **Bai, bai ^-^**
> 
> **Lubs ❤**
> 
> **_-justfuckintrash_ **


	22. Fuckity, fuck, fuck.

**_Keith's POV(16) -_ **

After a while of staring up at the ceiling, thinking about where I went wrong today (which was literally every second I was with him) I decided to finally give my poor, poor, poor, brain a break and _tried_ to sleep... key word being _tried_ because I can't fucking sleep! I can't sleep knowing I fucked up so bad! I can't even apologize to him properly right now! Ugh!... ugh...

I just want things to calm down a little, I feel like I've hit rock bottom and I _hate_ the feeling of it. His voice just keeps on ringing in my head and I can't stop thinking about how I'm supposed to make it up to him.

I just want him in my life.

I just want him to be there. To at least talk to me, even if it is just silly banter. I just... I fucked up and I don't want to think about what he's going to be like next Monday when he comes back... best case scenario he ignores everything that happened and we just... just... what? How am I supposed to even look him in the eyes ever again? Much less _talk_ to him.

I really screwed it up, didn't I?

That's the one thing I always said I'd never do. I would always tell myself every time I interacted with him; _'don't fuck it up, don't fuck it up, don't fuck it up, Keith!'_...

And what did I fucking do?

I fucked it up.

I'm such an idiot.

I sigh and turn on my side... staring at the wall until I heard something... or well... someone.

"Shhh" It was really hard to make out, but I could. I was used to this after all.

"I'm just worried about him... he's been having a lot of trouble lately" The voices continue.

The walls in this house are so thin. No one except me has seemed to realize this issue.

"Shiro, he's only sixteen. He's not going to have his life planned out at that age" Adam says.

"You literally only turned seventeen a couple months ago. It's not like you're any better. You're talking about him like you're an old man and you know everything." Shiro snickers.

"Hey! You know that's not what I meant. Of course, I don't know what I'm doing. I just met you literally a week ago" Adam huffs.

"Pfft... you and I both know we've been pining for years now" Shiro sighs.

"Yeah. True." Adam says.

"..."

"I don't know... he just... he was so upset earlier"

"Yeah. He barely made it out of there. Of course, he'd be upset... it was honestly such a fuzzy experience... even for me. There were confusing and negative feelings coming from everyone" Adam continues to chat.

"You can feel that?"

"More like I can smell it"

"You never cease to amaze me" Shiro giggles quietly.

"I know, I know" Adam sighs happily.

"I just want him to be happy. He deserves it. He's been so alone even with his friends around, I mean sure he spends a lot of time with me... and that's nice and all, but... I have you now. I just want him to have someone other than me to go to" Shiro mumbles...

"Don't worry. It'll probably be fine. Keith's an attractive, young, strong guy."

"Do I need to be worried about him stealing my man? Hmm?" Shiro laughs along with his boyfriend.

"Maybeeee" Adam continues to tease as I hear a slight bump and laughter.

They sound so happy... like... _all the time_. I have to say I find it sickeningly sweet, but a part of me just... I _hate_ it. I absolutely hate it. I listen to them whisper _every single_ night he stays over and I just... they're always so fucking amazing together. I'm jealous. I know I am...

I envy them. I want that so bad with Lance. And for a second there, I thought... hey maybe I _can_ have that with him, but then of course, like I always do... I fucked it up.

I don't know why this always happens to me. I always mess up when he's around. Never when he's off somewhere with some chick. No, it's _always_ when he's somewhere around me...

I just want a break. Is that so hard to do? To get a break from embarrassing myself in front of him? Apparently, it _is_ that hard.

I sigh and turn away from the wall and just listen to Adam and Shiro laugh together... don't get me wrong. I'm glad Shiro's happy and all... it just hurts to see them so happy together sometimes.

I really need to get my shit together...

**-**

Hours pass before I begin to get drowsy. Adam and Shiro finally fell asleep, but I couldn't. It's just what happens after you hear one of the most heartbreaking sounds in existence come from a very important person in your life. All I can think about is how much I fucked up. I can't even apologize to him properly in my head... all of the scenarios I thought of just end with us _never_ talking _ever_ again.

And that hurts beyond belief...

It's not like I could've stayed with him! Again, lack of consent and... I... I really care about him. I don't want to have sex right away like _last_ time. That fucked it all up. I just wanted to get comfortable with him. I just wanted to take it slow for a while and just... exist with him.

But I can't even do that right.

I stare tiredly at the wall across the room and feel my eyelids get heavy. Hopefully, I'll just pass out from exhaustion. That's what I'm hoping for anyway...

Right when I was about to drift off though, a loud piercing noise rang throughout the room.

Who th- who the fuck is calling me at this time?! What the fuck?!

I stare at my buzzing phone for a while thinking about not answering it, but it's annoying the fuck out of me and I just want to yell at whoever was on the other side of the phone line.

I was so close to falling asleep.

So close.

Godammit. Whoever is calling me better have a damn good excuse.

I tapped the green button on the screen, not bothering to check who it was and I yawn softly to myself before propping myself up with my elbows into a sitting position.

"Ugh... hello? Keith Kogane here" I mumble passive aggressive in a sleepy matter.

Ugh, I sound terrible.

...

No one's answering. All I can hear is heaving breathing.

"Hello? Who's there?" I ask grumpily into the phone as I hear I hear the breathing begin to pick up its pace.

After a long drawn-out silence, they finally decide to answer.

" _Keith_ " My name was spoken followed by a soft whimper.

I knew immediately who it was the moment my name came out of his mouth and I instantly panicked.

"Wha- oh shit. Lance... I... I'm sorry" I say shakily into the phone. I didn't know what else to say. It's all I've been thinking about for hours. How do I apologize? It's all I could muster up. I just needed to say sorry to him. I just _needed_ to.

I'm so confused. Why is he calling me? I thought hated me-

"Sorry? Don't apologize alpha... you don't have to. I know you're busy... but... I _need_ you. Could you come over? Please? Keith?"...

Oh right.

He's in heat.

I almost forgot. Ugh, I'm such an idiot. No wonder he's calling me.

"Lance..." I sigh out a little disappointed in myself for honestly thinking he was giving me a shot at explaining myself.

I'm just so frustrated. I'm so confused and flustered and I'm feeling so many things all at once and it's honestly _exhausting_. It's just too much for my brain to comprehend right now.

"You sound frustrated. You should come over here... I can 'help' you get rid of it"... and there it is.

He's just horny, Keith. That's all. Just stand your ground. Try to not fuck this up more than you already have.

"Lance... I can't come over. I'm sorry, but..." There I go apologizing again. I can't help it okay?! I feel so fucking bad putting him through all of this shit! I'm just trying to make sure I don't hurt him more than I already do on a regular bases... ugh.

"C'mon Keith. J-just a couple days? Please? I just want to see you" His voice groans into the phone as I feel chills run up my spine. Just the way he said that was so... just... it's messing with my head and I can't even think straight. Well, that's because I'm gay, but that's beside the point.

Just think logically Kogane. What time is it anyway?

I take the phone away from my ear and glance at the numbers on my phone before saying what was on my mind.

"Lance, I can't. I already said this. Why are you up so late? That isn't good for you. It's quarter past two in the morning." I say, a little worried about him. He should be sleeping and resting up during his heat. It had to have been an exhausting, emotional, stressful day for him. He needs his rest.

"You're such a good alpha." He whines through the phone suddenly.

Wait a second...

All that... whimpering and moaning reminds me of...

"Wh- what? Lance?" I trip over my words as I begin to piece things together in my mind.

"C-caring about me like that" He continues to explain himself while he continues to let out strings of _very_ suggestive noises...

Then it kind of just snapped into my head.

Goddamit...

"Lance... are you... uhm" I suggest subtly and awkwardly, just in case I'm wrong about this-

"Yeah. I'm jerking off to you. You sound so hot. I need you here. I need to smell you and feel you" He mentions shamelessly while my face heats up and my heart beats faster.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

Red lights and sirens are going off everywhere in my mind

Alert, alert, alert.

How is he so confident about this right now? I know he's in heat, but _fuck_. If I don't get off this line soon he's going to send me into another rut and I won't get off as luckily as earlier and I'll be stuck with it for a couple days. Only he could make this possible through a phone call...

I swear to god Lance is going to be the death of me.

I need to leave this call, like right now. Immediately.

"F-fuc- okay. Lance, I need to go okay-"

"Why are you always leaving so early? What could you possibly be doing right now at two in the morning that's so important?" He cuts me off before I was about to hang up. Ugh, god. I feel so bad now, but... I need to stand my ground!

Stand your fucking ground Kogane.

"Lance that's not the problem. I'm not doing anything-"

"You're not doing anything? That's great! Come over then" He cuts me off yet again. No, no, no! He keeps twisting my words. I shouldn't have said that oh god. What's even happening right now? I keep telling myself to not fuck up even more and that's exactly what I'm doing!

FUCK!

"No! No, no, no. Lance, I just can't okay?" I try to say as softly as possible, but it may have come out a little rough... I'm honestly trying here.

"Why?... did I do something wrong?" Oh god. No! Not again. The voice from earlier is coming back.

That cloud of insecurity and anxiety is creeping its way into the tone of his voice and I hate it. I hate when he thinks like this. Even when he's not in his heat he gets so upset about the smallest of things and he always blames himself for it. It's complete bullshit.

I can hear him letting out distressed noises on the other side of the phone as he thinks about the possibility, and each one is like a stab to the heart.

Before I could even muster up a response to calm him back down from his self-deprecating thoughts he speaks again... this time with more hurt than I could ever imagine.

"Am... am I a bad omega?" He whispers through the phone and I feel my body physically shake with fear and hate at the words he just spoke.

There it is.

His heat is just making him worse right now. I hate when he says these types of things. He thinks no one hears him when he does, but I do. I always listen to him. Nothing this terrible and heart-shattering should be coming out of his mouth. _Lance's_ mouth. It just doesn't sit right with me.

I _have_ to comfort him.

"NO! No! Lance. Get that thought out of your head. You're not a bad omega okay?... you're... you're just... _perfect_ okay?" The moment I said those last two words I heard a sigh of relief and a slight groan of pleasure mixed into one noise as he starts to become his lovable happy self again.

I know he likes to be praised. He always has. He likes the attention and validation, I know he does. I knew it would calm him down at least a little.

"Mmm... say that again" His voice is lower and more seductive at this point.

Goddammit, I really need to go. I'm trying so hard to will my half hardened dick away and he's _not_ helping in any way shape or form.

"Lance... I really need to go. I'm sorry-" I whisper in a defeated tone while he yet again cuts me off.

"No! Wait! Will... will I see you again? Before my heat ends?" He asks, hope lacing his words.

No. Most definitely not. Absolutely not. It's not an option. _Never_...

Why can't he see that?

Okay, Keith... just... just say no. Say exactly what you just thought to yourself-

"Please! If you say no I don't know what I'll do... please?" He desperately asks hope and need cracking his voice every once and a while.

"Lance..." I grumble.

I just needed to say one word! Why was that so hard to do!

No!

Just say no Keith! Say it!

"Please? You have to. You just have to..." He sobs into the phone.

Oh fuck.

Is he crying? He can't be crying. It's illegal. He's not allowed to cry. That's a huge no, no. That's... did I make him cry? Did- fuck! This is too much! Please stop. Please. I promised myself I'd never make him cry again after today's... or yesterday's events, but...

"Lance don't cry... please. It hurts" My voice is unstable... my whole fucking mental state is unstable at this point! Fuck!

Fuck it all!

"Then just come! Please, please, please I can't do anything without you. I'll let you do anything to me" He continues to try and persuade my decision, though it's already made.

I'm not putting him or myself through that again, but I just can't seem to say it to him.

"I..." I let out pathetically.

One.

Fucking.

Word.

Kogane.

Just say no!

" _Please_ "

Oh fuck...

"..."

"... okay" I whisper.

Wait... did I just say-

"Really, really? Ah! You're so good to me. You're such a good alpha. You're _my_ alpha. I love you so much" He praises.

Oh god.

What did I just do?

"Lance... I really need to go now" I panic quickly.

"Okay! I'll see you soon!" He chirps on the other side of the phone before I hang the phone up and stare at it for longer than I needed to...

Shit.

Fuck.

I screwed it up again.

Hah.

I can't see him... and I didn't have the guts to say it... and now... now I'm just going to have to deal with the consequences.

I can't just call him back now! He's excited. He's happy... I can't betray him again and make him cry _again_. I don't want to... I don't want to hear him cry again... is that selfish? I just can't handle it. It's the worst thing I could ever listen to. It's torture. I'd rather die than hear him cry because of me ever again.

I'm just going to have to accept this... this decision I fucking made because I'm too much of a pussy to own up to it.

I'm such a fucking pathetic excuse of an alpha.

Before I even realized it my phone was smashed on the ground across the room from the impact of the wall.

I threw my phone.

I was just... too many emotions were flowing through my head and I snapped, I guess...

Doesn't matter anyway.

I don't deserve a fucking phone.

I don't _fucking_ deserve him.

**-**

Saturday morning.

I don't remember when it happened, but I passed out sometime last night (or well this morning technically, but don't tell mum, dad or Shiro) and I don't remember when. It was after I threw my phone at the wall though. That much I know, because I can remember all of that... and the evidence of a broken phone was just a few feet away from me... it left a slight dent in the wall as well... glass was scattered everywhere from the broken screen...

Ugh, fuck.

What time is it anyway?

I reach for my phone, where it would usually be sitting on my bedside table, but then I remember that I threw it across the room.

Ugh, I'm such an idiot.

And I'm cold... I passed out before getting into my blankets properly and now I'm freezing cold... I bet Lance's warmth would be amazing right about now-

Ugh. I shake the thought out of my head.

Shut up, Keith.

You idiot.

-

Saturday afternoon.

"Hello? Keith?" A voice asks before knocking on the door to my room.

"Yeah?" I croak out from beneath my blankets where I've been warming up for hours now, doing absolutely nothing except thinking, thinking, and thinking.

"Can I come in?" He asks.

"If you want" I mumble and hear the door creak open slowly as Shiro walks in.

"Uhm... Adam just left. I was... wondering... if........."

"Is that your broken phone on the ground over there?"

Oh right. I never cleaned that up. Whoops.

"Yeah" I sigh and poke my head out of the blankets only to stare blankly at the shattered glass around a block of what used to be my phone.

He sighs out before leaving the room and coming back only to get to his knees and sweep up my old phone with a small broom and shovel that he just got.

"You're coming with us into town today." He states.

"I don't want to-"

"I don't care. We all talked about it and we decided you're not staying inside today. I _was_ going to hint at it subtly before I saw your smashed phone, but you know. There's no point." He sighs and pours the broken pieces into a plastic bag.

"Whatever you guys want then. I need a new phone anyway." I mumble and shove my duvet cover off of my body and make my way toward my draws.

"Good. Get ready, we're leaving in ten." He says before picking up the cleaning supplies and walking out of the room as I shut the door gently behind him.

I don't need mum to scream at me for slamming the door like last time.

**- <**

Saturday night and I can't sleep. It's just impossible at this point. I give up.

We went into town to get me a new phone and they somehow dragged me to the cinema and a couple of shops, but other than that I did absolutely nothing, but sulk.

I'll eventually get over it.

No, I won't. That's a lie...

I'm just... I don't feel like doing _anything_. I can't imagine what he's going through right now. He thinks I'm coming and I'm not- I can't.

I can't believe I got his hopes up like that! I'm such a fucking idiot! Ugh. Fuck.

**-**

Sunday morning.

Nothing really happened today. I was forced to eat at the dining table today when I wanted to eat, which never happens unless they're worried about me, but that's fine. I can handle that at least. It's either that or they will physically drag me out of my room.

**-**

Sunday morning.

I've basically been installing apps on my phone for a while but now I'm just trying to recover some old photos and videos from my old busted up phone. Now that I think about it, it wasn't the best thing to do, but... whatever. I'm just so tired. So fucking tired.

**-**

Monday.

I didn't go to school today or have barely any sleep.

**-**

Tuesday.

Same as yesterday.

**-**

Wednesday.

Same as yesterday.

**-**

Thursday.

Mum and dad basically dragged me out of bed and Shiro took me to school. I didn't really have any say in this, but I guess I could try to handle school? I'm going to have to eventually, I guess...

I'm getting pulled through the school gates right now and to my locker where Shiro finally lets go of my elbow and lets me stand on my own.

"You're going to go to class and you're actually going do something today. Catch up on school work. Socialize with people. Fucking smash a damn window! I don't care. Just do something other than mope around all day. Do you understand me?" He asks, trying to keep an authoritative tone in his voice, but it's failing miserably. All I could hear in his voice was concern, fake anger, and worry.

"Okay." I shrug and turn to face my locker as I grab my stuff out in defeat while he watches me closely.

"If you keep babysitting me like this your going to miss... social... studies..." I whisper as I remember he would usually have that class with Lance.

_Lance._

Oh god, I need a hit or a cigarette at least- ugh no. I've been clean for a while though... eh.

I shake my head slightly before his eyes widen.

"Oh- fuck! Okay! Remember! Smash a window or something!" Shiro basically screams as he runs down the corridor like a lunatic.

"Idiot." I roll my eyes.

We have like fifteen minutes until any classes start up. He's the one who dragged me here so early, he should've seen through my bluff, but oh well.

At least I can have some me time to grab a quick cigarette now-

"Hey... uh. Keith" Or not.

I shut my locker and my eyes widen at the person standing in front of me.

"Marco?" I question as I look around for any sign of the rest of the McClains...

Maybe if I'm lucky they can beat the shit out of me.

"Uh... yeah. Uhm. So. I don't hate you" He says and I squint slightly before answering.

"What?" I mumble.

Last time I checked he absolutely _loathed_ me.

"I mean don't get me wrong. I don't like you either. But... I'm not like everyone else in my family who totally hates you with their entire being. I'm just appreciative that you tried so hard to get out in the first place... that's all." He explains as I'm pleasantly surprised.

"Okay... uhm. Thanks... Marco" I thank awkwardly as we both just stand there in the weirdest silence ever.

"Yup... that's all I wanted to say... so I'm gonna go" He backs away awkwardly as I shuffle back toward my locker.

"Uh, yup! Okay." I cough as I thought he left, but I heard one last thing before he finally left for good.

"Oh. One more thing. Look out for Veronica. She's not in a good mood today" He informs me as he disappears around the corner.

"Okay... that's not threatening at all" I mumble and slam my locker door shut before traveling to the front door of the school while I grab my wallet out.

At least I'm not _completely_ hated by all of them... that's good I guess, but not good enough to stop me from getting a puff in before school starts. I'm stressing the fuck out and I need the relief.

I walk behind the school and sigh heavily before walking up to him and staring blankly at the dude.

"Kogane? Haven't seen you in what? Almost a year now?" He attempts small talk, but I just can't be fucked right now.

"How much for a cig?" I sigh out as he grins widely.

"One?"

"I did just say _'a cig'_. Jesus Sendak, there's a high school right there why don't you actually use it and learn something?" I huff in a fit of frustration.

"Hey. Don't get smart with me Kogane. Do you want a spliff or what?"

"Oh god, no! I said a _cig_. I'm not getting _that_ high before school" I facepalm.

"So no weed?"

"No. Just give me a damn cigarette for fuck's sake," I growl lowly as he pulls out a packet and takes one out.

"Ten."

"Ten bucks!? What the fuck Sendak?! I could get almost two whole packs for that shit"

"You want it or not?"

"You're such a fucking asshole you know that?" I huff and pull out a ten dollar note.

Ouch... that physically hurt my wallet.

Ten bucks for a damn cigarette. It's daylight robbery... well I guess that's what I get for dealing with a sketchy as fuck dude behind the school.

"Yeah, yeah. Nice doing business with you again" He chuckles darkly as he takes my money and finally hands me my cigarette.

"Whatever, asshole. Aren't there any other high schools to sell overpriced drugs to? Like I dunno... a highschool on your own side of town with little twelve-year-olds who don't know any better?" I growl and put my wallet into my pocket.

"Yeah. True." He shrugs and picks his bag up before I realize something.

"Aw, shit. You got a lighter?" I ask, mentally cursing myself for throwing mine out all those months ago.

"Another ten bucks?" He asks as he grabs one out of his pocket.

"What- just to fucking light it?"

"Gotta make a living somehow. Want it or not?" He shrugs nonchalantly.

"Screw you." I spit out and grab out another ten dollar note out and handing it to him before placing the cigar in my mouth and leaning over to him to light.

"See you around." He states after lighting the tip of my smoke and walking off toward the back alley.

What a fucking dickhead. I should report him later.

I finally inhale the smoke and cough slightly. Fuck I haven't had one in so long, but fuck did I miss it.

I hold it in a little longer enjoying the slight high before releasing out the puff of smoke with a relieved sigh as I sink to the dirty grass beneath my feet. I stare at the grey smoke floating away before placing the cancer stick between my fingers and holding it between them for a while before taking another drag.

God, it helps so much.

I feel better almost instantly, but I still can't believe that asshole got twenty bucks off of me just for this one time.

Whatever.

It was worth it.

**-**

After a while of just breathing in the drug that will probably cause a faster death (which thank god), I heard a voice pop out of nowhere.

"Keith! Son of a bitch- what the fuck!?" It yells out and before I had a chance to react someone had snatched my cigarette out of my grip and threw it to the ground before stepping all over it to put it out.

"Shiro! What the fuck!? I spent twenty bucks on that shit!" I growl and desperately try to save the cigarette, but its no use. He rubbed it into the dirt and got it everywhere.

"No! Don't you _'Shiro! What the fuck?!'_ me! Keith! What the fuck!? You don't get to curse at me! What the fuck were you thinking!?" He yells, true anger actually laced in his tone this time, unlike this morning... it made me flinch back slightly before he dragged me up to my feet.

"You don't get to fucking stand there and yell at me! I know what happened was shitty Keith, but get your fucking shit together! You were almost a whole year clean! You were doing so fucking good! And no-"

"I'm sorry..."

"Wha... you..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Okay! Fuck! What else do you want me to say?!" I feel my eyes get glassy as he stares at me with wide eyes as I run toward him and hide my face in his chest.

"I just want to sleep" I sniffle and wipe my nose as he wraps his arms around me instinctively in a protective manner like one would when their little brother was crying into their chest.

"Okay... okay shhh. it's okay. I'm sorry for dragging you here. How about we stop off at the pharmacy and get your old prescription for your insomnia? Hmm? Sound good? I noticed you haven't been getting any sleep again"

"Mhm," I sniffle as he walks me toward his car after signing us out of school. It was probably halfway through period one by now.

I sit down in the front seat as he starts up the engine and we begin driving toward the pharmacy for a new bottle of pills.

My sleeping began getting way better around the time I stopped smoking and when I met Lance... now everything's hitting me so hard and it's fucking me off. I just want it to go back how I was used to. I was clean and I could sleep without fucking medication. I just want that back. I just want Lance back...

This past week has been literal hell for me. I thought everything was going to be fine but apparently not.

"I'll be right back Keith. Stay put, I'll be back with your prescription" Shiro says and grabs an old sheet out of his wallet that he shows to the people at the pharmacy to get my pills quicker.

I just sigh and stare out the window while I wait for him to get back.

**-**

We finally got home and the sound of the door opening must've alerted my mum, I guess she was working from home today...

"Texasssss, is that you baby- oh... uhm. Shiro wha- Keith? What's happening?" Mum asks as she pulls down the shirt she was already beginning taking off.

Gross.

Is this what they've come to? Sex while their children are at school... I mean fair enough, but it's still gross.

"Uhm... Keith, you can go up to your room if you want" Shiro says as I nod and walk past mum and up the stairs she just came down.

"What's happening honey?" Mum asks as I begin to walk out of ear shot.

"Something happened at school, he-" And that's when I finally got to close the door to my room.

That sucked. I hate making my family feel bad for me. I absolutely hate it.

I hate pity.

I just can't stand it... whatever. As long as I get my sleep tonight I should be good. I'm so fucking tired...

Maybe I'll sleep earlier than normal... yeah I'm not really going to eat all day anyway, I'm not hungry. It's like nine thirty in the morning so hopefully, I'll sleep throughout the whole rest of the day and the night. That's what I'm hoping for honestly... Everything hurts and I need some proper rest. Only five-ish more days until I have to face him and I'm not mentally prepared.

Fuck, hopefully, it'll be a better day tomorrow.

I sigh and sit on my bed, fully clothed before reaching for some... not so fresh water and a couple pills which I spilled onto the palm of my hand and threw them to the back of my throat and swallowed them with a mouth full of gross warm water.

Hopefully, these will work faster than usual.

**-**

I open my eyes in a dowsy haze. I don't even remember when I fell to sleep, but damn it was such a good sleep. I didn't wake up once. Fuck it felt so good to actually sleep after almost a whole fucking week of complete and utter hell.

What day is it today... Friday? I'm so happy I slept so long. I feel so much better. I need a shower though... I haven't had one since that bath on Friday night and I feel like shit.

I yawn and stretch slightly before grabbing my phone and checking the time.

Six in the morning? That's such a good time to wake up. I'd usually fall to sleep around this time because of my latest schdeule. Thank the non-existent gods for sending sleeping drugs down to me.

"Keith honey? Ae you awake yet?" A soft voice asks from the other side of the door as they swing it open and smile slightly at the sight of me.

"Uhm, yeah? What's up dad?" I ask as I sit up fully while he takes a spot on the end of the bed.

"Uh... err... do you think you're up for school?" He asks out of nowhere, and surprisingly enough I think I could make it through the day. It's only Friday. Nothing crazy could happen I'm sure...

"Uh... yeah. Why?" I mumble as I rub my eyes.

"Yeah. That's great and all, but I also have to... take your wallet... and your mother said you're grounded" He finally gets his point across as I stare at him in disbelief.

"Seriously? You're taking away my wallet again? And I'm grounded?" I snicker in a salty manner and fold my arms in a defensive position.

"You know the rules. You'll get your wallet back in a month... and whenever your mother seems it's best to let you do your own thing. You're going to have to tell us where you are every hour or so." He tries to sell me on the idea, but he knows it's useless... and honestly, it's making it worse.

"A month?! It was _ONE_ time! And I'm not a baby! I'm turning seventeen soon!" I shout and he flinches back slightly at the aggressive gesture.

"You know it doesn't always end there. It's one at first, but that turns into two, then to three and eventually, you're on a role again. We just don't want you to fall into that loop again. Look if you're extra good maybe I can persuade your mother to be more... lighter on the punishment, but for now... I'm going to need all of your cash and anything else you could use to buy drugs" He sighs as I grumpily gaze at him.

"You know this is ridiculous right?" I huff as I walk toward my bag and grab out my wallet, handing it to him hesitantly.

"It may be harsh, but it's for-"

" _'my own good'_. I know, I know." I roll my eyes as I grab a towel out while he continues to linger in the room.

"Keith... we love you. You know that right?" He asks as I look up to stare him in the eyes.

He looks sad... I hate making him sad.

"Of course... I love you guys too" I mumble as my facial features soften and my eyes land on something else on the end of my bed.

That's when I noticed the huge pile of laundry on my bed... and... and my old pillow... when did all this get here? What the fuck? Wasn't this the stuff I gave... to... _him_?

"Keith? Are you okay?" Dad asks gently.

"I think Lance stopped by yesterday sometime after you fell to sleep... none of us noticed until one of the neighbors complained about the smell-"

"The smell?" I ask and reach for the pillow that was stolen from me a while ago.

"Uhm... yeah. They weren't in the best condiotion... your mother tried to clean the heat scent off of them as best she could, but-"

"Why would she do that?!" I yell as I get defensive over the materials. She tried to clean Lance off of my stuff!? What the actual fuck!?

"Keith... it was a strong scent. It was hard for her to be around... you have to understand-"

"It's not her stuff! You should've woken me up!" I growl and wrap my arms around the plain smelling pillow. Oh god how I wish it smelled like him again.

"I know Keith, but we weren't going to wake you up after everything Shiro told us... you needed that sleep," he says and I reach for the other neatly folded clothes in search for a shirt or something she didn't wash properly, but it was all clean...

Then I saw the hoodie. That _damn_ hoodie he wore back then... now it's just... clean. And... utterly useless to me.

"Okay. Uhm... I'll let you process that...have a good day at school." He says as he begins walking out of the room to give me my space.

Ugh fuck... I miss him. I miss him so much. I want his smell to engulf me. To absolutely _destroy_ me... but all I got was _this_. It was such a shame honestly... well there's not too much I can do about it now is there?...

"Yeah... okay" I sigh to myself as head for the bathroom to have a quick shower before school. I dressed in that hoodie he wore a week ago and a pair of jeans I found in the laundry pile as well... anything to feel closer to him in any shape or form.

**-**

Attempt numer two at school.

We're driving to school again, except this time Shiro is being really annoying and is glancing over at me every other minute. It's really getting on my nerves.

"Shiro, you're treating me like a ticking bomb that's about to explode any second now. Can you stop? I said I was sorry about yesterday okay? I won't do it again..." I grumble as he parks in his usual spot in the student parking lot.

"I know Keith. I believe you, but forgive me for being a little more worried after that" He says as we basically hop out of the car and walk toward the school as he locks his precious dad van with the button on his key.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay" I sigh as we near my locker.

I reach for the keypad and put in my digits to unlock my locker and he's just standing there... it's getting on my nerves _again_.

"Shiro seriously. Can you leave me alone for at least ten minutes?" I ask as he looks to the floor and then to my face.

"Uhm..."

"Look just ten minutes okay? I just need space. You're messing up my funky flow" I chuckle lightly as he rolls his eyes in amusement.

"And I bet Adam misses you" I raise my eyebrows up and down in a cringy attempt at being 'suggestive'.

"Oh shut up. Fine have it your way, but the moment I run into Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Romelle or anyone else I'm sending them this way. So don't move. Okay?" He says with a serious tone laced in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. I'll see you in ten. Don't make out with Adam for too long Shirogane" I laugh at the use of his full name.

"Oh shut up" He grumbles as he walks away to find Adam somewhere in the school.

_'I can finally breathe.'_

I thought as I turned back to my locker and began grabbing stuff out of it.

_'The nice fresh air is so good.'_

I say to myself as I finally grab out all of my stuff and swing the locker door shut.

_'I think I might actually have a good day today-'_

Right in the middle of that thought though my eye caught someone elses... someone else that I wasn't expecting 'til Monday.

He looked absolutely drained, but somehow still as good looking as ever.

Before I could even comprehend what was happening anymore. I was knocked to the ground. A painful bruise forming across my jawline as my books scatter across the dirty school floor while I just sit there in pain and shock looking up at the one person I was absolutely terrified of at the moment.

"FUCK YOU!" His voice rings throughout the now silent corridor, only a couple voice whispering around us.

What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OOF FUCK OKAY SHIT. WORDS CANNOT EXPLAIN HOW SORRY I AM ABOUT THIS LATE UPDATE, SCHOOL IS JUST BEING STRESSFUL AND I WENT TO PANIC! AT THE DISCO FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER (it was lit btw) AND I JUST- I CAN'T. I TRIED TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS WITH A 6.5K CHAPTER BUT I UNDERSTAND IF YOU'RE DISAPPOINTED WITH IT! I'M SO SORRY THAT IT IS A LITTLE REPETITIVE TOO, BUT I WANTED KEITH'S POV ON THIS ONE. AGAIN I'M SO SORRY, BUT I STILL HOPE YOU ENJOYED???? JUST A LITTLE AT LEAST? I WAS PLANNING ON THIS COMING OUT LAST NIGHT BUT I FELL TO SLEEP ON MY KEYBOARD AH... I'm really sorry guys... I'm just... ugh. Yeah. I'm sorry again. i hope you enjoyed this crappy content though, but yeah! Uhm, bye and hope you enjoyed! Peace out!**
> 
> **Cheers!**
> 
> **Bai, bai ^-^**
> 
> **Lubs ❤**
> 
> **_-justfuckintrash_ **


	23. I'm an idiot.

_**Lance's POV(16) -** _

"FUCK YOU!" Were the words that came from my mouth after I had _finally_ done it. Sadness, anger, and confusion were all I felt at that moment. It's all I could focus on the past day and I had finally relieved all those feelings in one action.

And it felt good.

Like... really good.

My voice cut through the crowd's voices in the corridor and suddenly there was just silence... well apart from a few whispers here and there, but I didn't give two shits about them right now. I was completely focussed on someone else.

My hand was in current pain from the punch I had just inflicted, but I didn't care. All I cared about was what was going to happen next and what I wanted to do next was punch him in his stupid confused face _again_.

This one was for humiliating me... and embarrassing me...

And for fucking _leaving_ me!

My closed fist would've made contact with his face for a second time if it wasn't for a different hand catching my punch mid-air.

"Lance! Holy- holy shit! What are you doing here?!" the voice called out as I turned my head slightly and saw Shiro holding my arm.

"Let go! I'm gonna fucking murder him!" I growl and try to rip my arm out of his grip, but it just got tighter...

So I began kicking at his sides as hard as I could causing him to let out sharp gasps every now and then.

"Screw you Kogane!"

"Lance! Calm down!... Hunk! Help me!" Shiro yells over to Hunk who was already running toward us with Pidge trailing close behind him.

"What the- Lance!" Hunk gasps out as he attempts to grab my legs, but I didn't stop kicking and struggling to get out of Shiro's hold. Instead of letting me go though, Shiro just ended up wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me up into the air.

"Lance! Stop it! I'm going to drop you if you keep moving" Shiro struggles to hold me up as I spit down at Keith from my position in Shiro's arms.

"No!" I yell as Hunk finally grabs both my legs and they carry me as far away from him as I could possibly get.

I saw that sad excuse of an alpha sit up as I spit in his direction once again until I could see the horrified expression he wore... not like I care anyway... I don't want to apologize... or comfort him... definitely not!...

Hmphf.

"Let me go!" I gasp out as I struggle more than before. I wasn't done here yet!

"NO!" Shiro's voice barks out in the most intimidating manner I had ever heard.

"I am not watching you tear each other apart anymore! It's ridiculous! And... I refuse to sit here and watch you hit my brother!" Shiro yells way to aggressively at me. It made me scared.

Very scared.

He took one look down at my hurt expression and sighed in slight frustration before relaxing his shoulders while he continues to walk.

"I'm sorry Lance... But you're also still in post-heat and it's not safe. Your hormones are still going crazy." He apologizes and continues to drag me away to the infirmary. Hunk didn't say anything the whole conversation, but I could basically smell the confusion coming from his direction.

"Whatever." I huff as they finally get me into the infirmary.

"Mr. Shirogane and Mr. Garret? What can I do for- McClain?! It says here that he's still on heat leave." The nurse suddenly scrambles up and reads through her sheets of paper.

"He is. Or well. He's supposed to be, but he decided he wanted to come beat up my brother instead of recovering today. So... do with that information what you will" Shiro explains almost in a disappointed _'I'm so done with these two'_ tone, with a side of bitterness and salt.

"Yeah. He's still post-heat. So it's not fully over." Hunk says as the nurse writes some stuff down.

"Okay. Set him down on a bed while I... figure this out. Also please bring Mr. Kogane in. I'm sure he has his own injuries... especially considering it was an omega in heat who did this" She mutters to herself and rubs her temples in a gesture of frustration.

"Damn right!" I yell from the uncomfortable infirmary bed.

"Also. I refuse to share a room with that asshole." I pout and turn on my side to face the pale pink wall.

"Well lucky us. There _are_ curtains here for a reason Lance." Pidge's voice suddenly pipes up as she closes the curtains around my bed and basically scares me half to death as I fall off the side in fright.

"What the fuck!? Pidge where did you come from?" I whine as Hunk pulls me back up onto the mattress.

"Uhm... well someone had to block up Keith's bleeding nose and bring him here," She says as I roll my eyes and turn my back to them once again.

"Should've let him bleed out on the ground" I hum and yawn lightly.

"Lance. Shut up." An unexpected voice said in all seriousness.

Hunk?

"He's _right_ there" Hunk continues and points through the curtains surrounding us.

"Good. Then he knows how much I _HATE_ HIM!" I raise my voice through the thin cloth of the curtain.

"Lance! Seriously! Shut up!" Pidge growls, but I just ignore her and try to show that I wasn't affected by her yelling even though I was _really_ intimidated. Stupid omega senses.

"Uhm... hello? Why was Keith... running... off... ?" Adams' voice came out of nowhere as he shoved the curtains out of the way and made his way toward Shiro, but didn't get a chance to get to him in time because Shiro had finally snapped.

"This is bullshit. Listen to me, Lance. I'm saying this once and once only, and you're going to fucking listen to me." He curses out as I raise my eyebrow in a sarcastic gesture.

"What if I don't want to liste-"

"I DON'T GIVE A _SHIT_! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG HE WAS _FUCKING CRYING_ OVER _YOU_?! HOW FUCKING LONG HE WAS MOPING AROUND?!" He suddenly bursts out as I wince slightly and let out a low whimper.

"Shiro. Calm down" Adam rubs his boyfriends back in response to my whimper.

Shiro takes a deep stuttered sigh.

"I don't give a shit if your hormones are acting up. You're being unreasonable. You're both fucking miserable and I'm not going to sit here and watch it unfold until one of you does something _stupid_. You're going to get out of this infirmary bed, find my brother, and you're both going to fucking talk until you reach a mutual understanding. Understood?" He asks, trying to keep his tone calm, but you can hear the venom in his voice.

There was silence for a while, while I tried to calm my heartbeat down. It isn't my fault angry alpha's make me anxious okay?...

Besides... I didn't realize... he...

"H-he... cried?" My voice stuttered out, once I trusted my voice enough to not crack or break like my heart did the moment I realized he _cried_ because of me.

It's rare to hear about alpha's crying. Especially in this town.

I can't believe I...

"Okay" I whisper softly and get to my feet as Shiro's facial features soften up slightly.

I push past my friends and toward the infirmary entrance as a voice pipes up.

"Mr. McClain? Wait- I can't let you leave this room- "

Nevermind. I decided to ignore the nurse who was currently frantically waving her hands around in a poor attempt to get me back in my infirmary bed, but obviously, that wasn't going to happen when my alpha was in probable pain... because of me.

I made it out into the corridors, cradling myself in my arms in a gesture of nervousness and uneasiness.

Where would he go off to? It's the first period by now and I'm 99 percent sure he wouldn't go to class... maybe he's beating the shit out of a tree in a fit of frustration? Probably. That's a pretty alpha like thing that Keith would probably do, but then again it's beginning to rain and he hates getting his _cute_ \- I mean, his _stupid_ mullet wet, so... is he in his first class? I don't know but it's the best idea I've got so... business study 102 here I come.

I began walking down the empty corridors and now that they're so quiet it's so fucking eerie and creepy as shit... I just want to find Keith... I shouldn't have said I hated him. Because I don't. I could never _hate_ him... I... I lo... I like him. A lot. Why the fuck did I have to yell that at him? Ugh. I'm such an idiot. I can never keep my big mouth shut...

I don't regret punching him in the face though. It's not my fault he's bad at communicating... I mean I guess I am too, but still. I don't regret it.

As I continued down the corridor I began mumbling to myself to fill up the silence, my words beginning to echo back to me... it immediately made me feel better knowing there was some kind of noise. I hate the silence. It's the worst thing ever. It makes me feel lonely... and I can't handle that.

I mostly just grumble words along the lines of 'sorry's, some quiet apologies and 'fuck you's all directed at Keith. I was having mixed feelings at the moment and it sucked, and he was nowhere in sight either. He couldn't hear what I was saying.

Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts and my mumbling when I heard muffled whimpers and sobs coming from a nearby area.

Who was crying? Sounds like...

_Holy shit._

I immediately switched into panic mode the moment I made the connection.

_Why is my alpha crying? Was it my fault? Where is he? I can't find him! I can't see him. I can't comfort him. I need to get to him. WHERE IS HE?!_

"KEITH!? KEITH! Where are you!? Please come out! I'm sorry! Please don't cry.... _please_ " I panic and begin frantically running around the area that was echoing sounds of my crying alpha.

_Alpha's aren't supposed to cry. Why is he crying? Something has to be really wrong. I've never seen or heard him cry before! Goddamit! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY ALPHA?!_

I need to comfort him.

Right. Fucking. Now.

_This is all so new, I don't know what's happening. I'm not prepared for this! Alphas aren't supposed to cry! The internet didn't tell me what to do in this situation! I thought I knew what I was doing now that I did research, but I don't know what the fuck to do! I'm a useless fucking omega, and..._

_I. CAN'T. FUCKING. FIND. HIM!_

"KEITH! Keith! Please... _stop_ " I sob as his crying echoes off the empty corridor walls.

_I take it back! This is the worst thing ever! Just make it silent again! Please! Dear god, it hurts! Anything is better than this!_

Then my eyes found it. After searching and searching I finally found where he was! That stupid fucking janitor closet! Why didn't I see it before!? I was too busy panicking I wasn't actually paying attention to my surroundings! Motherfucker! I'm such an idiot!

I finally stumbled over to the door and turned the knob, watching the door creak open as the smell of a heartbroken alpha overwhelms my sense of smell as well as my ears as his crying noises get louder.

"Keith! Keith oh god-" My eyes tear up just by the smell and noises by themselves, it's too overwhelming.

And the sight of him was terrible. He was balled up in the corner hugging his knees tightly into his chest with his head face down. He was shaking unbearably.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey. Shhhh. Keith. Calm down" I whisper quietly, trying not to startle him as I walk toward him and collapse right in front of him as he continues to cry.

"Keith... hey. I'm here. Please stop crying" I say softly as I reach my shaky hand toward his own.

Nothing was getting through to him though and... everything feels so painful.

"Keith, honestly. Look everything's okay! Nothing's hurting you, see? God, please stop crying." I beg and get a grip on his arm as I pull slightly and cause both of his arms to fall away revealing his wet face. It was heartbreaking.

His eyelashes were soaked through and tears were running down his face like a waterfall leaving his skin stained with the salty water.

He is quite a 'pretty crier' as one would say (the opposite of me considering I look like a total dumpster fire when I cry, there's snot and everything. It's disgusting.), but that doesn't make it any less heartbreaking.

"Keith.... please" But I knew my words weren't getting through to him, it was like he didn't even notice my presence... I guess I'm going to have to _make_ him notice me then...

And so I did. I did the most Keith-like thing I'd ever done. It was a bashful and a not very well thought out action, but it was the only thing that came to mind, so...

I... kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fuck i know i suck im so sorry i haven't updated in literally ten years and im probably not going to in a while if you see the next chapter ill explain why but long story short i feel like shit hahah its fine im just tired xDD im sorry its been ten years, but ill explain more in-depth soon, but if you want to skip the sob story than that's fine! just ignore the next hahah xDD its just for all those people whom have been super concerned about me (for some reason??? you guys are too nice, but im ok i promise, thank you for your support tho guys you make me feel really good a lot of the time <3) so yeah... ill try and respond to all your comments because i do love you guys and the fact that you take time out of your day/night to write comments and read my shit, its just awesome. i can at least respond and im sorry i haven't been active hah <3\. but yeah that's the poor excuse and ill hopefully get in the grove sooner or later. maybe season 8 won't murder me, but yea. I love you guys and I hope you enjoyed this dumb chapter I fixed up from ages ago!**
> 
> **Cheers!**
> 
> **Bai, bai ^-^**
> 
> **Lubs ❤**
> 
> **_-justfuckintrash_ **


	24. Hiatus -

**yeah i know. i really fucking hate that word too (ew hiatus. gross) and im so so so sorry for this! i mean why now out of nowhere inform you guys? i mean its been over a month since i last updated and i haven't said anything and im so sorry for not informing you guys earlier so here's your sob story. again if you dont wanna read about shitty excuses just ignore this chapter. hopefully ill be back soon... hopefully. so yeah dont feel bad about anything, you guys actually helped me a lot and i didn't intend on telling you guys this in the first place because i was scared what the response would be to a fucking hiatus, but yeah. you guys are way too nice and totally deserve an explanation. so here you go you beans! i love you guys and im so sorry.**

**so here we go. first off at first i was just stressing out over end of year exams and this is my first year doing exams that would affect (effect whatever) my future so that just added to it... so yeah i was getting really stressed out over these final exams and i freaked out a bunch (i dont think i did too bad, but still). i guess the exams are what started it because after that i felt like shit, but mean i always do xDD, but i just felt/feel like unmotivated and then theres all this drama with voltron and just wow. i was and still am just so tired. so, so tired.**

**that's really all i have guys. i know. not really the best explanation, but im not really good with words (surprisingly hahah xDD). but uhm yeah. im trying to chill out and just lay back for a while, maybe explore some other fandoms (i might write for some other fandoms too, but that's if i can muster up the motivation xDD), but stay in this one for as long as it lasts xDD, but yeah. sorry for the sob story, idk why you guys like my shitty writing so much, but yeah. im so so grateful for you guys, you make my day with your comments, so i will still be responding to them, just give me a second to catch up, im slow okay hahah xDD, but yeah. i love you guys. besides its almost bitchmas! (im just gonna go make myself a little snow bitch- sorry) i love it! and i love you guys! so yeah. let me get my spirits high it might take a week to a year, etc. i know i suck, but yeah. i just wanted to give an explanation to those of you who are really worried (which im still confused about, but thank you!) so yeah. here you go. the most underwhelming explanation ever. sorry again, but yeah! love you guys and thanks for reading! bye, bye!**

**Cheers!**

**Bai, bai ^-^**

**Lubs ❤**

**_-justfuckintrash_ **


	25. So... season eight... huh?

**Warning... season eight spoilers, rant and rage coming up... Sorry I'm not really an angry person I swear...**

I went into this season with low expectations. And still got spit on...

You know what?

Fuck you Voltron!

I've been trying to stay OPTIMISTIC FOR YEARS. I FUCKING THOUGHT, 'Hey maybe they will do us - the fandom - justice... maybe... it will be okay...?'

I GUESS THE FUCK NOT.  
YOU KNOW WHAT?! I WASTED TWO YEARS OF MY LIFE HOPING AND PRAYING FOR THIS DAMN SHOW AND I'VE TRIED MY DAMN BEST FOR THIS. I'VE TRIED SO FUCKING HARD, FOR TWO YEARS. TWO WHOLE YEARS. I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE MAD. I HAVE A RIGHT! I JUST WANTED TO SUPPORT SOMETHING THAT I BELIEVED IN AND I GET DISRESPECTED IN THE MOST DISGUSTING WAY... I'M SORRY I'M LASHING OUT I'M JUST SO FUCKING DISAPPOINTED IN THIS. IN MYSELF. AND THATS NOT FUCKING FAIR TO ANY OF US...

I just... I'm so fucking tired. I just... I wanted this to be something phenomenal, and this isn't just because of Klance. Honestly Allurance would've been fine if it wasn't shoved down our throats... and just... every character didn't get what they deserved... there was so much potential here.

I'm usually not one to get mad. I am a very calm person actually, but when you spit in my face after two whole years of my life wasted on, praying and supporting you? I can damn well get mad, okay?

I'm just going to write out a few reasons why this season had me so fucking mad and messed up.

Honestly at this point I just... I already felt bad enough as it is right now in my life. I needed Voltron to be the thing that saved me. I needed it to be something good. To respect me. To make me feel better about anything. To give me hope... but. After all the effort I've put into this fandom. It seems like its for nothing... this show... it's just sending all the wrong messages to me. This show it telling me to never believe in something. Don't waste your time on anything. Don't support others creations because in the end you get hurt. So fucking bad.

So now that the initial reaction to this has been said let's get on with why I just... couldn't.

After season 7 was up, I was having my doubts. I was scared. Terrified even. BUT I carried on for this show. I wanted season 8 to be amazing and you know what I got? I got lied to. I got characters with terrible endings and injustice. So why was season my breaking point? Well...

First of all.

Lance and his romance arc... if you can even call it that..

So... slow burn you say? To be someone's first choice? To have someone he needed, and not wanted? Him to have an 'endgame' and a respectable end in general. It was all bullshit. All a lie.

Lance stayed on the bullshit plot of being in love with Allura, a women who has rejected him for several years, and they got together in the end. It was just so rushed, the first episode back into this hellhole of a tv show and their on a fucking date. No. No thank you. I don't want this shoved down my throat in the first episode. They had like one glance at one another in season 7 and suddenly they r dating even after Alluras big romance with Lotor. It's just disrespecting Lances character. Lance deserved someone strong. Someone who had everything together. Someone who had themselves figured out. And someone who could take care themself and him and vice versa. He needed someone who chose him first. And he didn't get that. Instead he got a mentally exhausted princess with too much going on already as it is in her life and also she dies. The 'love of his life' dies. And now he's a fucking FARMER?! Everyone said he would have a respectable endgame and you know what happened? His character was spit on. His girlfriend died and he's just okay with it a year later. He didn't get ANY endgame. He got nothing. He deserved better as a character of this show with so much insecurities and fears that weren't even explored. On the first episode back he said 'I love you'. Yeah I fucking know right? There was no build up for that. How can you love someone when you don't love yourself? When they haven't loved you back or given you attention in years? Not to mention everything already going on with Allura (which dw I'll get to her soon). It's just a huge injustice to his character. Honestly I don't care if you don't give me Keith and Lance. Give me an arc for Lance to truly love himself. To get some fucking comfort from the others...

Which leads me to my next point.

Lances general character and his development

It is known he has grown as a person these past couple seasons and I honestly adore that with the whole of my heart, but there is also the fact that... hey it's obvious he has some self esteem issues. Lance a character who has this confident persona, is just thrown around like garbage. He literally died and no one bought it up except for a few short clips of Allura smiling at him as she saved him. After that? Nothing. Pidge and Hunk teasing him? Asshole move. Turning his friends against him and again. Not bringing it up. Give him a damn chance to talk about the fact that he deserves to be cared about and talked about and comforted. Don't just shoot him into a romantic arc with no build up or slowburn what so ever. It's just so bad. He deserved more.

Oh yeah. And the fact that the boy who always had this passion for piloting and seeing the whole universe ends up as a damn FARMER. Lance this adventurous boy wants to be a FARMER? Like OKAY DreamWorks sure. He was also so fucking homesick for so long and now he's on Altea like UGH. It made no sense to me. IM STILL CONFUSED ABOUT THE ALTEAN MARKINGS. I'm not even going to talk about those. No thanks.

And those are my thoughts shortened about the injustice for Lances character.

Next.

Allura.

Oh boy. Let's get into this.

Her romance arc.

SO okay. Sure fall in love with Lotor, kiss him. Trust him. Stare lovingly into his eyes then the moment he's a manipulative asshole let's go chat to Lance after several years of rejecting him.

Okay so I don't hate Allura, she's one of my favourite characters honestly, but not anymore I guess, but still. A model who could've been used for women all around the globe. A strong woman. A role model to all woman ever was downgraded to a love interest. A LOVE INSTEREST. Okay she is still an independent black woman with pride for a while til season seven and eight come around knocking on her door and boom! You can kiss Lotor, hate him wait a couple episodes and now you're with Lance... Oh yeah and you die.

You can die after being this role model and show young girls everywhere that when you're an independent (not so independent) woman that you die in the end for it. For being a leader and leading your team, you're going to die for doing that girls! It's absolute bullshit.

Oh and all that crap about not having a fucking endgame? HAH. Sure she technically didn't because she died, but let's be honest. We all know she would've ended up with Lance if she hadn't pulled some bullshit SACRIFICIAL shit.

It's just disappointing seeing such a strong independent black women go to waste and die. Do something phenomenal with her character. Support her, give her support. Platonic support and show what a healthy strong woman she can be without a man. Not have her go through some mental battle and be in an awkward relationship with someone she's not fully in love with (I mean she clearly still has feelings for Lotor, it's obvious)... just what the fuck?

Okay, now... Shiro.

This man has been through literal hell. He obviously has to have something mentally going on in his head. I mean this whole clone thing? Losing a fucking arm? Losing... the love of his life. HAH the lgbtq+ community absolutely hates it.

First of all he had some disease shit going on back on earth ages ago and can just go up to space all la-de-da, and oh yeah get captured and have his arm chopped off. Yeah, nah DEFINETLY not traumatizing... Oh wait and yeah... He died. Yup. He fucking died, then he got controlled by Honerva and was forced to hurt is friends and family, only to lowkey fight his brother in a messed up way and basically die again and then get transferred into a CLONE. You're telling me all this shit just happened and he isn't mentally scarred? What the fuck. He needs help. He shouldn't just be fine after all of this. He had a normal human life before all of this. And now he's still fine after a ten thousand year war? Yeah okay sure. And that's not even the worst of it. Haha...

The lgbtq+ rep. Fucking terrible. Remember Adam? Shiro's supposed love of his life? His fiance? Yeah well... he's dead. Yup. He's fucking dead. He had maybe one minute of screen time (and that's being generous) before he died and you know what? IN that minute you wouldn't be able to tell he was Shiros fiance. After all this advertisement of Adam and Shiros relationship, we get kicked on our ass and are told Adam is dead. Oh yeah and the fact that if you didn't follow Voltron online, you would've taken Shiro and Adams relationship as a friendship. It's garbage. You call that rep? That's just disrespectful to us all. And you're going to tell me the news that his fiance died in the war isn't going to fuck up Shiros mind even more? Fuck off. Shiro deserves more than 2 seconds to mourn his dead fiance. He needs a damn theorpy session. What the fuck. They all need a damn theorpy session.

OH FUCK. AND YEAH. That random dude in the credits? Shiro gets married to some dude no one cares about after what? A year? I think the fuck not. You add one gay kiss and that clears up all the 'queer baiting'? No. Shiro deserves more. Let him have a theorpy session. Let him calm down for more that one year. Let him mourn. Let him have the representation he deserves. Because that kiss at the END credits? That was a damn cop out DreamWorks. A damn cop out. So fuck off with your fake representation. Give Shiro the ending he deserves and how about you don't kill off a lgbtq+ character ever again. Let Adam live. Let him have a happy ending too, thanks.

Now those are the shortened paragraphs for Shiro let's get on with Keith.

Now old Keithy boi. Honestly I don't think he was handled the worst. I think he was written way better than the others, but there were still flaws. I mean he's learned self love, family love, why not romantic love too. Let him explore that world. Let him have a break from all the work. He's been through a lot of shit and he's still helping the galra empire. Damn. Let him chill out. Let him and is mum explore space together without any work. Let him explore his sexuality and personality more. I mean come on. I don't really hate how they wrote him, I just don't completely love it either. There's just something that doesn't feel right and he needs a little more. A little more in the right direction. Otherwise. Good-ish job guys? You still suck with lgbtq+ but honestly I knew Shiro was all we were getting. Oh and I guess Ezor and Zethrid, but yeah. Sure.

Next up, is Pidge. Again. I don't completely hate how she was written. A smart independent woman who doesn't need someone to lean on. She's smart and calculated. She doesn't need a love interest, she just needs friends and family. Actually I don't mind how she was written. The family bonds was great bad she's the smartest person we know on the show. A great role model to show that being a nerd is good. Being a smart girl is good. I didn't mind her at all. The only complaint was that she's fifteen... FIFTEEN. Shes fighting a damn war at fifteen. Surely she would be more scared than she was portrayed in the show, but again. She's strong and that's good. All these teens must be super mentally stable cause damn. At this age I would be done for mentally. All that death...

And Hunk? Well. He needed more. Just more in general. He's an okay character and I love him to pieces, but he needed more. Way more. He always felt like an outsider to me and that's not okay because he's part of the team. He needs more. JUST. MORE. I still love him, but his character needs more development plain and simple. Please and thank you.

I could honestly go on and on for decaphoebes about the characters and flaws, but honestly is just exhausting. This whole show is exhausting. It's just... A lot for me to handle right now and I'm emotionally dead, mentally dying and physically exhausted. I just can't. I need to chill out. I need to read fanfic. I need someone to do something that will give everyone justice. Because season 8? That's not it mate. Please DreamWorks. Please. I KNOW it's done but please. Godammit do something. Because you are losing thousands of your supporters because of this.

And I would've left too, if you hadn't created such a huge and amazing fandom. This fandom is all that keeps me going. It's amazing and sure it can be toxic, but each family comes with its flaws...

And no. Don't fucking attack the voice actors for this. Or anyone at all actually. If anyone tell the writers. Passively voice your opinions and let them know they did something wrong or right in your opinion. Don't be aggressive and toxic. Be respectful. Tell them that they aren't treating us right. Make sure they know. Because honestly I don't hate it. I just hate the fact that we were lied to and not taken seriously. We support them, at least hear us out...

They just need to handle their characters better. Honestly the characters are what made this show. It's what made the fandom honestly. Give the most important part of the show more respect.

I know the show is about war, but with war is casualties. Mental casualties, emotional casualties, and physical casualties, so dont be afraid to show those aspects. Especially the mental parts. Everyone in this show needs help. So do them justice and give them that help...

Now I honestly can respect creators for not wanting to spoil it, or to peak around the bushes with certain things... but to full out lie to us about things? That's just disrespecting the people who built your career. Who stood by you people and supported you as you created this show. It's just... have some human decently please. Don't fish us in with false hope of things we want. Don't do this to us. To your fans.

I honestly love the fandom this show created and if I have to go through this rough patch that was season 8, then I will. I'll get through it. I'll still support the fandom and show, but don't for a second think I support what you people did to your fans. It's unforgivable and disrespectful. We are supposed to support each other. Creator and fans. The other is nothing without the other. It's how things are. The creator is nothing without an audience and an audience is nothing without a creator. Communicate more dammit!

So don't lie to us. If this is how it happened, don't tell us other things that lead us on. Tell us the truth. Or as much of the truth as you can.

Because this isn't cool Voltron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey so as you can see... I had a little... moment. I'm sorry about this huge rant, but I needed to do it somewhere. Honestly season 8 just bothers me and up above is the best I've got to expLainIng, so I'm sorry again. Don't attack people in the comments or istg I will spite you. No ship wars either. I can handle that. Anyway it's half past 4 in the morning. I need to sleep ;-;. Sorry again, and remember this is just my own opinion, you are free to speak as you want, just don't be rude... oh and ignore the spelling errors and all that stuff... when I'm ranting and exhausted I don't really pay attention to that... ahaha... sorry again...**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **And honestly as much as it pains me to say it. I still love this show and all its created... it's just disappointing is all... SO YEAH! Oh and no sorry I won't be updating for a bit. I need to relax more especially after this hell of a season... Sorry! Peace out!**
> 
>   **Cheers!**
> 
>   **Bai, Bai ^-^**
> 
>   **Lubs <3**
> 
>   ** _-justfuckintrash_**


End file.
